L'Amour guérit toutes les blessures
by Originel
Summary: Voldemort est mort mais il reste encore beaucoup de Mangemorts en liberté.Et les blessures de la guerre, saignent encore. HPXDM , slash.
1. Prologue

Coucou ^^, je ne suis pas morte (ahah). J'ai trouvée une super béta qui a corrigée ma fic, donc je reposte les chapitres corrigés ^^. Ah! Oui! je n'aime pas le titre de cette fic, je pensent que je vais le changer^^. Si vous avez des idees =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Un magnifique appartement, en plein cœur du quartier sorcier de Londres. Le métier qui lui allait comme un gant, un corps de rêve et un énorme compte en banque. Voilà ce que représentais le Survivant pour la majorité de la société magique (surtout la partie célibataire). Mais pour les proches de celui-ci il était juste Harry, un jeune homme qui avait toute sa vie souffert et qui souffrais encore.

Cela faisait maintenant, cinq ans qu'Harry avait vaincus le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à un horrible prix car beaucoup de gens étaient morts. Il l'avait vaincu, trois ans après la fin de ses études, grâce aux espions qui se trouvaient dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Plus les années passaient et plus les Mangemorts se rendaient compte de la folie de leur Maître. Une partie avait choisie de fuir, mais certains, plus courageux, étaient devenus des espions ; les autres étaient restés par peur du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom. Parmi les quelques uns qui avaient retourné leurs vestes il y avait des Serpentards (les membres de l'ordre avait eu de mal à leur faire confiance), comme Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson,…

Il ne restait plus qu'à enfermer tout les Mangemorts encore en liberté avant qu'ils se regroupent, ce qui n'était pas une affaire simple du point de vue d'Harry.

Mais en ce soir d'hivers le Grand Héros national, ne pensait pas à tout ça. Il réfléchissait sur sa vie sentimentale plus que débridée. Il faut dire quand une année, il avait eu autant d'amants et d'amantes, qu'il y avait de jours dans celle-ci. Celui-Qui-A-Magnifiquement-Battu-La-Face-De-Serpent était bisexuel. Ses proches on été étonnés de son orientation, ils l'ont tous accepté, pensant que c'était une réaction face a toutes les manipulations qu'avait subi Harry durant son adolescence. Mais pour Harry, la raison était tout autre…

_Dumbledore, Sirius,…_ pensa-t-il avec amertume, en buvant son verre de Whisky.

_« C'est pathétique! »_ Son verre volât à travers le salon.

Harry avait bien changé depuis ses années à Poudelard. Le garçon maigrichon, à lunette, s'habillant avec des habits trop grand et qui était maladivement timide, avait disparu.

A vingt-cinq ans, le Survivant était sur de lui et dégagent une forte aura de puissance, qui était largement renforcé par ces un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et une magnifique musculation. Il s'habillait avec classe mais en étant décontracté. Ses cheveux en pétard avaient disparu pour laisser place à une coiffure « coiffé-décoiffé » comme disait Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ; c'est-à-dire souvent.

Harry perdu dans ses souvenirs, mit du temps à entendre la sonnette d'entrée de son luxurieux appartement.

_« Qui s'a peut bien être à cet heure _!grognas Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, _Si c'est encore cette idiote de Valérie, je l'étrangle »_ dit un Harry légèrement énervé.

_« Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive…Deux minutes_ dit Harry en ouvrant la porte, _Quoi ? »_

_« Coucou ! Mon grand ! »_ cria Ron tout euphorique

_« Bonsoir Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? » _Demanda poliment Hermione,_ « Désolée de te déranger à cet heure, mais…heu…comme on passait par là…on a pensés qu'on pouvait passer te dire bonjour et voir…heu…si tu allais bien » _dit en hésitant Hermione, qui savait que son meilleur ami n'aimai pas que l'on s'occupe de ses affaires même ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait toujours en mémoire, la crise de colère d'Harry lorsque Dumbledore avait tout racontai a Harry, qui s'était senti manipulé. Sentiment, qu'elle comprenait bien ; mais pas le bureau de Dumbledore qui avait subi les assauts du pouvoir d'un Harry très furieux.

_« Bah oui ! Qu'il va bien ! Mrs Weasley_ s'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je te signale que je travail avec lui et que je l'ai quitté il y a seulement quelque heures ! »_ Lui expliqua Ron qui entrainai déjà Harry dans le salon. Ron et Harry avait fait leurs études d'Aurors ensemble et à la surprise générale Ron était sorti deuxième de sa promotion juste derrière Harry.

_« Harry, Harry,…Tu ne propose pas quelque chose à boire pour tes deux magnifique amis »_ s'indigna Ron avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Ils s'inquiètent_ pensa Harry qui était heureux de leurs attention, parfois passionnée envers lui. _« Heureux de te voir aussi R-O-N-A-L-D ! »_ épela Harry sur le même ton que Ron, _« Merci 'mione, tout vas assez bien » _chuchota-t-il a sa meilleure amie _« Sinon tu veux quoi ? J'ai…du Whisky et… du Whisky… tu as le choix » _dit le Survivant avant d'être interrompu par un cri.

_« RON !!! »_ crièrent Harry et Hermione en sortant instinctivement leur baguette. Ils s'élancèrent dans la direction du cri…vers la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent un Ron figé devant le frigo d'Harry.

_« Questquiya ? »_ s'écrièrent ensemble les deux meilleurs amis de Ron

_« HARRY !...ton…fri…frigo… »_

_« Quoi ! Mon Frigo ?! »_ S'alarma Harry d'un ton légèrement angoissé.

_« Il…est…vide !! Harry vide !! »_

Ses deux amis s'écroulèrent de rire l'un sur l'autre, devant une preuve évidente que le cerveau de Ron se trouvait les trois quart du temps dans son ventre. Ron regardait, sans comprendre, ses deux amis se moquant ouvertement de lui.

_« Ronald Weasley tu es un cas désespéré ! »_ articula difficilement sa femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir trop rit. _« Viens Harry, retournons au salon ! Il faut que je te parle »_ reprit plus sérieusement la jeune femme rousse.

_« J'arrive !...Ron regarde dans les placards il doit me rester quelque boîtes de gâteau ! »_

_« Ok ! Merci…Euh… Harry pourquoi vous rigoliez à l'instant avec 'mione ?_ » Demanda Ron en se tordant les doigts, signe de grande réflexion chez lui

_« Pour rien ! »_ Sur ce Harry rejoignit Hermione dans le luxueux salon. _« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »_

_« De la fête, avec les anciens de Poudelard et les membres de l'Ordre »_

_« Oui !? Et ? » _

_« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir ? »_

_« Hermione !_ reprit Harry d'un ton exaspéré, _je t'ai déjà répondu, j'ai trop de boulot avec tout ses Mangemorts à traquer, qui je te le rappelle commencent à s'organisés autour d'un fanatique de Voldemort ! »._

_« Harry !_ S'énerva Hermione, qui était la seule qui réprimandé encore Harry, _je sais que ce n'est pas la vrai raison ! »_

_Elle lit mes pensées ou quoi _pensa le brun face aux paroles pleines de vérité de son amie. _« Maieuh je te dit la vérité… »_ Commença-t-il.

_« Harry James Evans Potter ne me ment pas ! »_ coupa une Hermione plus effrayante que Voldy, du point de vu de son ami. _« Viens, ça te changeras les idées. Tu passe ton temps soit à travailler, soit à coucher à droite et à gauche »._

_« Hermione ! »_

Harry s'empourpra, pas qu'il soit pudique mais ça lui faisait bizarre d'entendre parler de sa vie sentimentale (pour le peu que sa y ressemble) par sa quasi-sœur. Car pour lui Ron et Hermione était sa famille, avec bien sur la famille Weasley au grand complets et ses autres amis proches.

_« Laisse-le, si il ne veut pas y aller c'est son problème ! »_

Ron venait d'arrivait dans le salon et s'appuyait nonchalamment sur l'embrassure de la porte, mettant en valeur son physique. La guerre l'avait autant marquait que son meilleur ami, il était maintenant plus grand que Harry et aussi musclé, mais avait un visage beaucoup plus viril que le Survivant, qui était renforcé par une cicatrise qu'il avait reçut en protégeant sa future femme.

_Ils auraient pu mourir par ma faute, je n'aurais pas supporté de les perdre_. Harry se perdit dans ses pensées amers, tout ses personne mortes sans avoir pu vivre en paix, ses pensées noires enragèrent intérieurement le brun. _Tout ça est de sa faute !_ se dit-il dans un élan de rage intérieur.

_« …Harry tu m'écoute ? »_

_« Ah ! Oui, oui je t'écoute, continue »_

_« Donc je disais que si tu venais tu pourrais demander à Remus et Severus si ils voulaient bien passait quelque jour avec toi, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie mais que tu a peur de paraître égoïste »_

Le seul lien entre Harry et ses parents, sortait maintenant avec le professeur de potion. Ils avaient révélé leur liaison, juste après que ce dernier soit blanchi par Le Purgatoire, un tribunal mis en place pour le Ministère pour juger les Mangemorts et blanchir les espions. Le brun s'était fait rapidement au couple, assez étrange. Pendant la guerre et ses horreurs, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Snape, qui était devenus son confident face à tous ses tourments que ses amis ne pouvaient pas comprendre, et avait découvert des points communs avec lui. Il les avait félicité tout de suite, depuis il passait du temps avec son « parrain » de cœur et son compagnon.

_« Peu ! 'mione tu dis n'importe quoi ! je n'ai pas peur »_

_« Oh ! Le Grand Harry Potter aurait peur de demander quelque chose à son parrain et…de venir à une toute petite soirée entre copains »_ Déclara magistralement Ron pour taquiner son ami, tout en sachant qu'il allait réagir en bon Griffondors.

_« Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon je viens »_ répliqua Harry au quart de tour et continua plus bas _« Ce n'est pas une fête qui vas me faire peur, non mais ! »_

_

* * *

  
_

Une semaine plus tard, Potter se trouvait dans la Grande salle de Poudelard remplit des anciens élèves qui discutaient, toutes Maisons confondues. La guerre avait permis d'effacer les conflits enfantins, entre eux. Il remarqua Ron, Blaise et Neville qui discutaient ensembles.

Ce dernier était celui qui avait le plus changé durant la Guerre Noire, il avait vengé ses parents en tuant Béatrixe Lestrange après un long combat, mais ensuite le beau-frère de cette dernière, Lucius Malfoy, et l'avait laissé quasiment mort après une longue torture. Depuis il éprouvait une haine sans pareil envers tout les Mangemorts en fuite, dont les plus dangereux était : Malfoy père et fils, ainsi que MC Nair, Avery et quelque autres qui était les serviteurs les plus intelligents.

_Il n'a toujours pas pris de vacances, je vais lui en touchais un mot, demain_ songea Harry, avant de rejoindre ses amis attablés au buffet.

_« Salut Harry ! Hermione à réussit à te trainer ici »_ siffla Blaise admiratif.

_« Eh !! J'ai GRANDEMENT contribué à cette réussite »_ répliqua vivement le roux.

_« Oui ! Grand Maître Weasley, qui possède une intelligence au moins aussi grande, que le don d'Harry en potion »_déclara Neville sur un ton enjoué.

Il a prit beaucoup d'assurance depuis la fin de la guerre, et la fin de ses études d'Aurors. _Je ne l'avais pas remarqué…_se dit pensivement le brun_. En plus il est devenus vachement viril…_

_« Non pas mes amis »_ se réprimanda-t-il a voix basse

_« …De tout façon personne n'était bon en potion, à part ce salaud de Malfoy junior… »_ Cracha Ron. A se moment là, un silence se fit dans le petit groupe à l'entente du nom honnis. Blaise affichait un air de dégout profond, il s'était senti totalement trahis quand il avait après que son ex-meilleur ami était Mangemort. Neville, Ron et le brun affichait plus tôt un visage remplis de haine.

C'est a se moment là que le professeur Snape, fit remarquais sa présence, en se raclant la gorge.

_« Mais peut-être que si vous aviez suivis mon cours et ouvert un livre de potion dans votre vie, vous auriez réussi à avoir de meilleur notes dans cette matière. Au moins Mr Malfoy a eu cette curiosité, N'est pas Mr Weasley »_dit-il avec son regard glaciale qui nouerait les tripes de n'importe quel personne normale.

Etant le parrain de Draco, Severus croyait toujours en lui, en clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Et ne supportait pas que l'on dise du mal de son protéger.

_« … »_

_« Alors Mr Weasley, quelque chose à rajouter »_

_« Comment pouvais-vous dire du bien de se fils à papa… »_

_« Mr Londubat, je ne… »_

_« Professeur ! C'est la vérité, c'est un sale Mangemort comme son père, qui devrait croupir en prison mais il a fuit comme un lâche, refusant de prendre ses responsabilités »_grogna Neville les mâchoires serré et le regard dur.

_« Ne remettait pas les fautes de son père sur le dos de Mr Malfoy. Ce n'est pas parce que son père vous a torturé, vous m'en voyait sincèrement désolé, que se pauvre Malfoy y ait quelque chose à voir… »_ Termina Le professeur de Potion, avec un regard sincèrement compatissant par rapport a ce qu'avait subit le jeune homme.

_« Ce salaud est comme son père, c'est son FILS, Merde, il est comme lui !!! »_cria ce dernier.

Tout d'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement en grand, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Les trois Aurors se retournèrent rapidement et sans bruit. Severus lui, se retourna calmement pour voir arriver un jeune homme, blond aux yeux bleus, surement très timide d'après son comportement désordonné.

_« Maxime ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »_ Demanda Harry, qui était tout d'un coup crisper, s'attendant au pire.

Le jeune homme était apprentis Aurors et pour parfaire son expérience, par rapport aux journalistes, l'avait chargé de protéger et surveiller la chambre d'hôpital de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était de puis cinq ans plonger dans un coma magique. Il s'était intercalé entre son protégé et le Lord Noir, il avait reçus en plein fouet, un sort composé par Voldemort, et qui avait permis à Harry de le tuer. Mais depuis il était plonger dans ce coma d'où il ne sortait pas.

_«C'est…c'est le professeur…Dumbledore… »_Commença le jeune Auror essoufflé par sa course depuis l'entrée de Poudelard. A l'entente de ses mots Harry pâlit, mais remit rapidement son masque d'impassibilité.

* * *

A suivre,...

N'oubliez pas, laissez mo un pitit, tout piti mot pour que je sache si ça vous plait ^^


	2. Merci mon Ange

Coucou ^^, je ne suis pas morte (ahah). J'ai trouvée une super béta qui a corrigée ma fic, donc je reposte les chapitres corrigés ^^. Ah! Oui! je n'aime pas le titre de cette fic, je pensent que je vais le changer^^. Si vous avez des idees =)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de HP ne m'appartienne pas (sinon je ne suis pas au courant ^^)

Rating : M je ne sais pas encore entièrement comment elle va se dérouler mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Par contre présence de Mpreg et de relations homosexuelles donc les gens qui n'aiment pas passer votre chemin.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plait, c'est ma première fic donc surtout n'hésitait pas à reviewer pour que je m'améliore (que vous aimiez ou pas l'histoire) ou pour m'encourager ça fait aussi plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

**_Merci mon Ange_**

A des kilomètres de là, se trouvait une petite maison campagnarde, entourée d'un grand jardin. Un ruisseau longeant le terrain, près d'une forêt remplie de légende et de conte.

Dans le jardin, se trouvait un jeune homme de taille moyenne et mince. Mais d'une minceur musclée. Avec de longs cheveux attaché à mi-chemin entre le blond et le clair de lune. Il était penché au-dessus d'un parterre de rose, de toutes les couleurs possible et inimaginable, plus loin se trouvais une serre remplie de plantes exotique, ou qui n'aime pas les changements de température.

_« Eleanor, Eleanor, il est bientôt l'heure de manger ! Tu viens m'aider à préparer le repas, ma puce ?! »_Appela le jardinier.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la maison. Laissant ses yeux d'argent observer les alentour à la recherche d'Eleanor.

_« Ah ! Ah ! J'arrive… »_Répondit une petite voix pleine de vie.

_« Eleanor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ Demanda soucieux, le beau blond ; Il jeta un regard anxieux vers la forêt, direction d'où était venu la voix.

Un tornade brune arriva en courant vers le blond et lui sauta dessus. Les deux tombèrent dans l'herbe fraiche.

_« Mais rien ! Je me promenais dans les bois ! »_

_« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop éloignée ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop ça ! »_

_« Euh ! Qu'es-ce que tu entends par loin ? »_ Demanda la brune, les yeux malicieux.

_« Eleanor ! »_

_« Je t'aime Papa ! »_ dit la petite fille en embrassant son père.

_« Moi, aussi ma puce, mais ne t'éloigne plus de la maison c'est dangereux ! »_

L'enfant se redressa, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six-sept ans. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun profond qui contrastait à merveille avec le teint pâle de sa peau, surement hérité de son père qui avait le même. Ses yeux était le détail le plus frappant, ils étaient vert, d'un vert profond, près de l'iris puis se dégradait au fur et a mesure vers l'argenté. Cette couleur donnait un regard particulièrement pénétrant à la petite fille.

_« Dit papa, demain on pourra aller au marché ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Euh !...c'est…que…enfin tu vois j'aimerai…euh…acheter quelque chose »_balbutia Eleanor, les yeux rivés vers ses pieds.

_« Ah ! »_ Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux de son père qui avait compris pourquoi, car dans 5 jour se sera son anniversaire, le jour de la pleine lune.

_« D'accord, on ira faire un tour dans le village demain, mais par contre tu n'iras pas dans la forêt. J'ai besoins d'aide dans la maison, tu ne trouve pas qu'il faudrait la « relookée » ? »_

_« Ok ! Pas de bleme ! »_

_« Humm ! Eleanor… »_

_« Pardon, pas de problème ! »_

_« Merci mon ange »_ dit le blond en passant affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

_« PAPA !! Je déteste que tu m'appelle comme ça ! »_

_« Je sais Mon, Ange !! »_

Eleanor croisa les bras et prit un petit air boudeur. Son père éclata d'un cri cristallin qui fit sourire la petite fille. Elle trouvait que son papa était l'homme le plus gentils, le plus intelligent et que tout le monde serai unanime pour dire qu'il était le plus beau.

Le blond avançait vers la maison d'un pas svelte et gracieux, avec une démarche féline le tout donnant un effet des plus sensuels. De plus le soleil couchant jouant avec les reflets des sa chevelure, faisait ressentir encore plus sa beauté. Quiconque l'aurait vu, aurait pensé à une apparition car il était, en se moment, la réincarnation de la beauté.

_« Draco ! Draco ! »_ Cria une jeune femme rousse qui arrivait devant la maison.

_« Maria ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu reste manger ? »_

_« Alors, Oui et oui, j'adore quand tu fais à manger ! »_ répondit avec entrain la femme, en embrassant chaleureusement Draco.

_« C'est sûr ! Ca doit te changer de tes horribles plats »_ plaisanta Draco, connaissant le talent inexistant en cuisine de son amie.

Son amie lui répondit en lui tirant la langue de manière puérile. Puis appela la fille de Draco en se dirigeant vers le jardin où la petite fille boudée.

Draco regarda Maria rejoindre sa fille, d'un regard bienveillant et protecteur. Il adorait ses deux femmes, elles lui apportaient du bonheur et de l'amour tout les jours. Il avait été déboussolé au début, n'étant pas habitué à en recevoir. Maintenant, il ferait tout pour les protéger. Un voile sombre passa dans les yeux de Draco, qui le chassa vite avant d'aller à la cuisine préparer le repas pour les deux ventres qui s'amusaient avec l'arrosoir derrière la maison.

Après le repas, Maria parti. Elle embrassa sa petite sœur comme elle aimait appeler Eleanor. Le père et la fille regardèrent leur amie partir, jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse dans le crépuscule.

_« Aller, au lit, demain on se lève tôt »_Murmura Malfoy en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

_« Dit papa ? Tu veux bien me racontais encore l'histoire de la forêt qui est à coté de la maison ? Dis papa tu veux bien ? »_

_« L'histoire de Brocéliande ? »_

_« Oui ! Oui ! »_

_« D'accord ma puce, mais d'abord va te laver les dents et en pyjama… »._ Le blond eut à peine le temps de finir que l'enfant était déjà parti. Elle est rapide quand elle veut.

Dix minutes après, le jeune père arriva dans la chambre de sa fille. La chambre était dans les tons terre. Les murs beiges étaient décorés avec des photos de lui et de sa fille des un an de celle-ci, jusqu'à maintenant. Son lit à baldaquin était en bois avec de fin rideaux vert émeraude.

_« Alors tu est prête ? » _

_« Oui ! Dépêche-toi, vite… »_Déclara la jeune fille sur existée.

Draco regarda pensivement le livre poser sur la table de chevet, son regard se remplit des tristesses.

_« Papa…Papa… »_Demanda, la voix pleine d'angoisse, Eleanor_. « Tu va bien…Papa ? »_Demanda-t-elle ressentant une vive douleur à la poitrine, mais cette douleur venait de son père ; elle en était persuadée.

_« Hein ! »_ Draco émergea rapidement de ses pensées devant les yeux brillant de la petite fille_. « Qu'est qui se passe ? Mon chou »_

_« Tu… était…triste et elle m'a serrée le cœur…. »_ Répondit –elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et la prit avec une énorme douceur, la couvant d'un regard plein d'amour_. « Là, là, c'est rien chut, calme-toi »._ Draco lui susurra ses mots, pendant un moment pour calmer Eleanor. Qui s'endormit, rassurée dans les bras de son père.

Après s'être occupé de son ange, Draco parti se promenait dans le la forêt. En prenant soin, en partant, de mettre des sortilèges de protection puissants sur la maison.

Il repensa à l'« accident » dans la chambre. Ce genre de chose arrivait, lorsqu'il se souvenait de son sombre passée, un lien profond entre lui et sa fille apparaissait et celle-ci arrivait à ressentir sa douleur. Il avait peur de la tuer. Car cette douleur menaçait de le tuer lui parfois. Demain, il devra rappeler à son petit bout de chou qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se connecte psychiquement avec son père. Tout comme lui devait fermer son esprit plus souvent.

Draco réfléchissant a la manière d'expliquer ça à Eleanor, et ni vit pas une ombre s'approcher silencieusement par derrière.

_« Bou ! »_

_« AH ! »_cria Draco s'éloignant de l'agresseur, terrorisé.

_« C'est moi »_déclara une voix grave pleine de sagesse que Draco aurait reconnue entre mille.

* * *

A suivre,...

N'oubliez pas, laissez mo un pitit, tout piti mot pour que je sache si ça vous plait ^^

Encore un gros merci à ma Bêta préférée ^^


	3. Je suis désolé

« Dépêche-toi

Voilà la suite, qui m'a donnée du fil à retordre, dans toute les sens du terme (parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? ma pauvre tu fatigue)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de HP ne m'appartienne pas (sinon je ne suis pas au courant) sauf Eleanor qui m'appartient (made in Originel)

**Rating** : M je ne sais pas encore entièrement comment elle va se dérouler mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

**Warning : Cette histoire parle de relation entre homme et de Mpreg, donc toute personne qui n'aime pas ce style, je l'invite à changer de page, sinon pour les autres, c'est juste en bas !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plait, c'est ma première fic donc surtout n'hésitait pas à reviewer pour que je m'améliore (que vous aimiez ou pas l'histoire) ou pour m'encourager ça fait aussi plaisir.

Bonne lecture

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo__**X**__ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Je suis désolé**_

_«C'est…c'est le professeur…Dumbledore… »Commença le jeune Auror essoufflé par sa course depuis l'entrée de Poudelard. A l'entente de ses mots Harry pâlit, mais remit rapidement son masque d'impassibilité_.

_« Dépêche-toi ! Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ton poste ? »_ Dit Harry, d'une voix calme, mais avec un regard noir qui ne présageait rien de bon si son subordonné ne se dépêchait pas.

_«Il s'est réveillé… »_

Le silence, quasi religieux qui c'était instauré au début de la conversation, dans la salle explosa sous l'effet de la bombe. Les commentaires fusaient de tout les côtés, Harry soupira, un poids venait de disparaître des ses épaules, mais il fut remplacé par un autre. Le brun observa la situation et se lança un _**Sonorus.**_

_« S'il vous plaît ! Est-ce que je pourrai avoir votre attention ?! »_L'Auror utilisa une voix sure, douce mais qui n'admettais pas de refus. Le brouhas disparu rapidement, attendant la suite.

_« Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous, connaissent le professeur Dumbledore et l'apprécie mais il ne faut pas ébruiter l'affaire car bien que le professeur soit sortis de son coma, celui-ci est menacé par les Mangemorts encore vivant. De même je vous invite à faire attention dans les prochains jours, si ces derniers l'apprennent. Merci de votre attention et bonne fin de soirée ! »_

Toutes les personnes présentes, avaient participées à la dernière bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudelard. Ils étaient donc dignes de confiance et suivraient ses recommandations. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, arriver ses collègues, ainsi que Remus et Snape.

_«Je… »_

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il était tellement heureux que le directeur ne soit pas mort, mais il appréhendait sa rencontre avec le Vieux sorcier. Il avait peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas… son erreur

**Flash back**

**La bataille avait commencée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais Harry ne voyait pas le Mage Noir. Le sort fusaient dans tout les sens, ses amis n'étaient pas très loin. Ron et Hermione combattaient Goyle Senior, Neville attaquait sans relâche Béatrixe qui lui lançait des Doloris à tout va. Malgré le danger le jeune homme faisait confiance à ses amis, ils s'étaient promis de survivre.**

_**« Ce n'es pas bien de relâcher son attention au milieu d'un bataille, mon garçon »**_**susurras une voix à son oreille**_**. « A moins que tu n'es envi de rejoindre Black,… »**_

**Harry tressaillit à l'entente du nom de son parrain. Il pivota pour faire face à son plus grand ennemi. **_**« Je t'interdit de parler de lui !! Sinon… »**_** Répliqua Harry en essayant de paraître menaçant. Mais il sut qu'il avait raté, à la vue du sourire narquois de Voldemort.**

_**« Sinon quoi ?! Tu va appeler qui ?! Personne ne peut t'aider. »**_

**A cet instant Harry remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit des combats qui devrait faire rage autour de lui. Le jeune homme se retourna et pu observer qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'enceinte du château et que les deux camps s'affrontais toujours mais qu'un mur transparent les séparaient. Il passa une main sur le mur magique et comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas le détruire. Sans se vider de ses forces. **

_**Je suis piégé, sans aucune échappatoire, en pestant contre son inattention. « Eh ! Merde ! »**_

**Voldemort contemplait sa proie, réfléchissant déjà aux différentes tortures qu'il ferait subir au Survivant avant de le tuer et de diriger le Monde. Le vieux choneque avait perdu, il avait Potter entre ses mains et lui devait être entre « ses mains ». Dumbledore ne pourra pas tuer l'assassin. Car le directeur de Poudelard lui faisait confiance.**

_**Trop confiance pour son propre bien pensa-t-il, tout euphorique.**_

_**« Ca ne serre a rien, personne ne viendra. Tout le monde espère, ou plutôt je devrais dire, pense que tu va mourir avec moi… »**_**Voldemort parla avec une voix base et enjôleuse. Il voulait le faire craquer. Mais doucement. Très doucement.**

_**« NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai !! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, moi je crois en la bonté des gens. J'ai des amis peut-être pas parfait. J'ai aussi une famille même si ils ne me reconnaissent pas, même si ils se servent de moi, je les aime et ça, ça ne changeras jamais. » **_**Le Griffondors réagit au quart de tour, totalement contrôlé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom**

_**« Ah ! Que de bonnes parole, quel altruisme, à croire en eux alors que eux te craigne,… N'ont-il pas eux peur que tu deviennes comme moi, n'ont-ils pas douté de tout chaque année, et aussi pourquoi Ce vieux fou ne te raconte pas la vérité ? toujours entrain de donner les informations aux compte-gouttes. Tu sais pourquoi… non, il avait tout simplement peur que tu ne sois plus la gentille arme à son service. Tu n'es qu'une arme pour eux… Après celle-ci tu n'aura plus aucune utilité…»**_

_**« Non… »**_**Répondit Harry, mais sa voix manquait de conviction**_**. Respire Harry, il cherche à te déstabiliser. « J'ai confiance en eux ! »**_** Répliqua-t-il, sa voix retrouvant son air assurée et pleine de confiance. Il affrontait maintenant du regard le Prince des Ténèbres, tout son courage et son assurance revenu.**

_**Un peu plus résistant que prévu. Au Grand maux, les Grands remèdes**_**. **_**« L'Amour n'existe pas ! C'est juste une utopie qu'on fait miroiter aux enfants, mais les gens se mettent ensemble car ils y gagnent quelque chose »**_

**Au moment où il prononça ses paroles, il pénétra l'esprit du Sauveur, détruisant les barrières les uns après les autres sans grande difficulté.**

**Harry le senti rentrer dans son esprit. Il se barricada du mieux qu'il pu mais l'occlumencie n'avait jamais était son point fort, malgré les cours intensif de Rogue, après sa septième année.**

_**Je ne dois pas le laisser m'atteindre. Ferme les portes. Imaginer un mur. Faire le vide…**_**Il se répétait, comme une litanie protectrice, les consignes de Rogue. Il s'était rapproché du professeur de potion en se confiant à lui. Lui, qui le comprenait mieux que ses amis. Car il avait été son ennemi pendant des années. Le proverbe ne dit-il pas qu'on connaît mieux nos ennemis que nos amis. **

**Mais Voldemort était passé maître en la matière, c'était un jeu d'enfant de briser ses protections. Il commença par retourner contre le Survivant ses souvenirs avec ses amis puis plongea de plus en plus profondément en lui. Ensuite, il lui fit revivre ses pires souvenirs en commencent par la mort de ses parents, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la mort de Sirius. Là, Harry s'effondra.**

_**« J'ai gagné… »**_** Voldemort était fou de joie. Il se dirigea lentement vers le garçon prostré contre le mur.**

_**« EXPELLIARMUS » **_**hurla d'un seul coup le jeune homme qui s'était relevé.**

**Le Mage noir fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin, légèrement assommé mais la baguette toujours à la main. Il resta allongé quelques minutes, permettant à Harry, essoufflé, de récupérer de la violente intrusion dans son esprit.**

_**« TOI !! … Je comptais te tuer sans trop te faire souffrir mais là tu vas regretter d'être né !! »**_

_**« Ce n'es pas plutôt toi qui regrette d'être né ? Moi j'aurais vraiment honte de mettre fait battre une première fois par un bébé puis mis en échec plusieurs fois par un gamin… »**_** Ironisa le brun, une lueur d'amusement dans ses deux émeraudes.**

_**« … »**_

_**« Aurait-tu perdu ta langue Voldemort ? Ou quelqu'un ta peut-être lancé un Bloclang ? »**_** Demanda Harry qui cherché à énerver son adversaire pour pouvoir trouver une faille. **

**Tout d'un coup, il se senti projeté contre le mur par une force invisible qui le maintenait en l'air. Cette force menaçait de l'étouffer. Soudain, il se rendit compte que son ennemi marchait doucement vers lui un petit sourire en coin, qui ne présageait rien de bon, tout du moins pour lui.**

_**Tient ce sourire ressemble à celui de Malfoy**_**, Harry chassa bien vite cette pensée inopportune de son esprit, pour refocaliser sur son bourreau.**

_**« Un dernier regret Potter ? »**_**Susurra celui-ci d'une voix glaciale.**

_**« Non, je ne crois pas… »**_** Harry fit mine de réfléchir pour gagner du temps. **

**Le mage noir s'était arrêté à quelque mètre de lui, attendant sa réponse. **_**« Alors ?! **_**». Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un petit con. **

_**« Ah ! J'ai trouvé… Je n'ai pas pu dire à ce sale pourri gâté de Malfoy…d'aller se faire enculé, si tu me permets l'expression,…pour avoir rejoint les mangemorts. »**_**Harry n'avait rien trouvait de mieux pour retarder son exécution. Voldemort allait surement le tuer après ces dernières paroles.**

_**« Juste ça ? **_**S'étonna son interlocuteur**_**. Alors tu n'a pas de regret à avoir… c'est déjà fait… »**_

**Harry, interloqué, ne comprit pas les parole de Voldemort et ne vit pas le sortilège de se dernier le frapper de plein fouet. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau aller exploser, tout son corps prit de soubresaut violent.**

**Voldemort avait tellement pratiqué se sort qu'il n'utilisait plus sa baguette pour le lancer, il lui suffisait juste d'y penser en pénétrant légèrement l'esprit de sa victime. **

_**« Hum !!... Que vais-je te faire subir encore ?... Ah oui, un petit sortilège de mon cru tu va adorer ! »**_**S'exclama Voldemort, heureux. **_**« Mémorus Dolorus ! »**_**lança-t-il pensant enfin se débarrasser par ce sort du Survivant.**

**Mais le rayon bleu-nuit ne toucha jamais Harry. Une ombre s'interposa entre le sort et sa cible ; le rayon toucha l'ombre qui fut projeté à côté du Survivant.**

_**« DUMBLEDORE !! »**_**hurla ce dernier en découvrant l'identité de l'ombre.**

**La force qui le retenait, disparue, il s'effondra, à côté de l'homme qui représentait une figure paternel pour lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.**

_**« Non, non,… Je suis désolé…ne mourrez pas… »**_

_**« Tss, toujours à me gêner, le vieux fou » **_

**Harry fit brusquement voleta face, un regard remplit de haine. Voldemort, étonné par se retournement de situation, était figé sur place. Harry en profita pour lui lancer le sortilège de mort.**

_**« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »**_

**Voldemort mourut comme il était né seul, et dans un souffle unique. Le sort qui maintenait un mur magique, disparut avec celui-ci. **

**Harry avait perdu, totalement, le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, créant une onde de choc magique qui arrêta les combats. Les mangemorts avaient comprit que leur Maître était mort, et transplanèrent en voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance.**

**Une aura rouge entourait le survivant, qui se tenait debout devant le corps immobile d'Albus. Rogue, qui aurait dû tuer Dumbledore quelques heures auparavant sous les ordres de son ancien Maître, n'ayant pas découvert qu'il appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix, accourut aux côtés du Survivant et le pétrifia. La magie d'Harry regagna son corps qui s'écroula à côté de Dumbledore.**

**Fin du Flash back **

_« Harry ! »_ appela doucement Hermione, voyant ses yeux vert clair s'assombrir, signe qu'il ressassait de mauvais souvenirs.

_« Hum… »_

« _Ce n'est pas ta faute, il a voulu te protéger jusqu'aux bout… »_

_« Oui mais si je ne m'étais pas fait prendre comme un bleu par Voldemort, il… »_

_« Stop !_ Coupa-t-elle, _avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille_. _Ce qui est fait et fait, point barre. Il faut que tu passe à autre chose que tu oublie le passé et que tu aille de l'avant…comme nous… »_

_« Tu crois que c'est facile ! »_

_« Mr Potter, voulez-vous bien baisser d'un ton ? Et aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses aux claires… »_

_« Mais… » _

Snape envoya un de ses regard typiquement severuserien qui ferait taire et obéir n'importe qui, même un Survivant puissant et sûr de lui, sauf pour affronter le professeur Dumbledore.

_« D'accord, j'irai. Maxime, à partir de quand les visites a Dumbledore sont autorisées ? »_

_« Euh ! Dans…Dans deux semaines le temps qu'il récupère de son coma »_balbutia-t-il sans respirer, ce qui était un exploit après la course qu'il avait fait pour venir ici le plus rapidement possible.

_« Ok ! J'irai à St Mangouste, dans deux semaine »_ Sur ce il rentra chez lui.

Deux semaines, plus tard. A St Mangouste.

_« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Belly, je m'occupe de Mr Dumbledore »_ Salua le médecin à Harry et Severus, qui avait décidé d'accompagner Potter. Et puis, il pourrait parler avec Albus, d'un certain problème que lui seul pouvait arranger.

_« Bonjour, Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Severus Snape et … »_

_« Harry, Harry Potter »_ enchaina le concerné en serrant la main du Médicomage.

_« Bien, maintenant que le présentation sont faites, je dois vous donner quelque instruction. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Je dois vous prévenir qu'il est encore très faible, bien qu'il reprenne rapidement des forces malgré son âge. Les visites ne sont plus autorisées après dix-huit heures et pas plus de deux, trois personnes maximum. Il se peut qu'il ait quelques trous de mémoire, dû au choc. Mais il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça, la mémoire lui reviendra naturellement petit à petit. »_

_« Est-ce qu'il gardera des séquelles, physique ou psychologique, de ce sort ? »_demanda Snape curieux et légèrement inquiet derrière son visage impassible.

_« Il ne gardera pas de dommage physique, mais pour les dommages psychologique, je ne peut rien affirmer. Si vous remarquez un changement dans son comportement par rapport à avant, prévenez-moi. Je demanderai au Psychomage de venir, pour savoir si c'est dû au sort ou au coma prolongé… »_

Harry était resté silencieux jusque là. Et avait tout du long de la conversation, lancé des regards aguicheur aux personnes qui le dévorait du regard, Ce qui les maintenait mieux a distance que de lancer des regards noir.

_« Merci, mais on va aller le voir maintenant. Je dois aller travailler après »_

_« Ok, c'est au premier, la chambre au fond du couloir, au revoir »_dis l'homme avec le ton typique des médecins, ton que le brun n'appréciait pas.

Harry et le professeur de potion se dirigèrent vers le sorcier. Devant la porte, Harry hésita quelques secondes, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrir la porte.

La chambre ressemblais à celle de l'infirmerie de Poudelard, rappelant de mauvais souvenir, vue le nombre de fois ou il était allé dans cette salle. Mais les fenêtres donner le matin vers l'est pour que le patient puisse voir le soleil se lever ; le soir donnant vers l'ouest pour le coucher de l'astre. La pièce avait un air plus chaleureux malgré les éternels murs blanc, des hôpitaux. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait le lit où une forme y était allongée. Sur le mur de gauche, dans une cheminé assez pour un hôpital, brulait un feu qui réchauffait l'endroit.

_« Oh ! Oh ! Enfin de la visite pour un vieux croulant comme moi ! »_ Lança une voix amusée et calme.

_« Albus ! Comment allez-vous ? »_

_« Très bien, mon cher Severus. Comment aller mieux après cinq ans de repos. Et vous Severus, tout se passe bien avec le professeur Lupin ? »_Demanda Dumbledore, un petit sourire en coin, en se redressant sur son lit. Le concerné rougie, ce qui était rare pour lui, bien que depuis qu'il sortait avec son loup, il s'ouvrait de plus en plus, et perdait son masque d'impassibilité qui le caractérisait tant, avant.

_« Bonjour Mr le Directeur »_

_« Bonjour Harry, approche-toi pour que je puisse voir à quel point tu as grandi »_

_« Je vais aller me cherchait un café, voulez-vous quelque chose Albus ? »_ coupa Severus voyant qu'il devait laisser les deux hommes ensembles.

_« Non, merci »_

_« Potter ? »_

_« Un café bien fort… »_

_« Avec un sucre, je sais, vue le nombre de fois ou tu venais à la maison au début. »_ appuyant sur les dernier mots, pour bien faire sentir à ce dernier qu'il manquait à son loup.

_« Ah ? Merci »_

Snape sorti. Les deux hommes restés dans la chambre ne se parlaient pas, laissant un silence gênant pour le Gryffondor s'installer. Le fondateur de l'Ordre de phénix observait l'autre homme, attendant que celui-ci s'explique sur les raisons de son malaise en sa présence. Durant ce laps de temps, où le silence régnait en maitre, il put voir que la puissance de son ancien élève avait énormément augmenté par rapport à la dernière fois. De plus, celui-ci avait grandis, un charisme et une apparence calme et sûr émanait du jeune homme, rappelant au plus vieux des deux hommes que le temps continuait de sur son chemin sans se préoccuper de rien.

_« Je…Je…Jesuisdésolé… »_Dit d'une seul traite le brun, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_« De quoi ? »_demanda gentiment Albus, en souriant et laissant un regard d'encouragement à Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Remarquant que justement l'Auror n'avait plus de lunette, ses yeux vert n'étaient plus cachés et semblaient plus brillant, plus vert, tout en lui donnant un air mystérieux.

_« De ne pas vous avoir écoutez lors de la dernière guerre…,_ Harry soupira avant de reprendre. _J'ai été inattentif, Voldemort en a profité et vous avez dû risquer votre vie pour moi. Donc je suis désolé. »_

_« Ce n'est pas important… »_

_«Ca l'est ! Si je n'avais pas été… »_

_« Harry _reprit le vieux sorcier d'une voix ferme qui admettait pas qu'on le coupe._ J'étais conscient de tous les risques que j'encourrais en m'occupant de toi, en te protégeant contre Voldemort, même si je n'ai pas toujours réussi. Durant cette bataille, je t'ai senti en danger, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai. »_ Dumbledore fit un geste pour couper court aux protestations que Harry aller manifester. _« Je l'aurai fais, non pas parce que tu es l'Elu mais parce que je n'ai pas pu protéger tes parents et…je me suis prit d'affection pour toi »_

Harry eut le soufflé coupé face aux révélations du sorcier qu'il respectait le plus. Il senti les larmes coulées le long de ses joue sans pourvoir les arrêter. Il reprit petit à petit conscience, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore.

_« Merci »_murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Snape rentra dans la chambre à ce moment là. Il avait attendu dans le couloir, et avait malencontreusement entendu leur conversation. Donna à Harry son café et lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait repartir. Il avait une affaire de meurtre à élucider et que celle-ci ne pourrait surement pas le faire toute seule. Harry partit beaucoup plus serein que ses cinq dernières années.

La porte fermée et l'Auror partit, Severus se retourna vers son ami, un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage.

_« Albus,… »_

_« Oui, mon ami. De quoi voulez-vous me parler depuis tout à l'heure. Ce doit être un sujet sensible puisque vous…avez attendu qu'Harry part, non ? »_

_« Oui, ça concerne…mon filleul »_

_« Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »_

_« Il a disparut après la remise des diplômes…_le brun soupira avant de continuer, une résolution brillant dans ses yeux._ Vous saviez où il été mais…vous ne vouliez pas me dire ce que vous saviez. J'ai besoins que vous confirmiez quelque chose… »_

_« … »_Dumbledore encourageait, par son silence, le Serpentards à poursuivre.

_« Est-ce que Draco était un espion à votre service pendant la guerre ? Car j'ai remarqué que durant les trois ans vous receviez des informations précises sur les attaques, information que moi-même je n'avais pas accès…»_demanda-t-il, en suppliant des yeux le directeur à répondre a l'affirmatif.

_« Pourquoi vouloir savoir ça, des années après la fin de la guerre ? »_

_« Parce qu'il est considéré comme un Mangemort en fuite par la société magique,…et qui doit être retrouvé à n'importe quel prix…mort ou… vif… »_Chuchota le professeur de potion à la fin, montrant tout la difficulté pour lui de prononcé ses derniers mots. Son visage reflétait une angoisse profonde et une inquiétude aussi grande. Que se soit à cause de la réponse que Dumbledore allait lui donnait ou à cause de la peur de voir son filleul mourir.

_« Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…Oh je suis vraiment désolé mais…. »_

_« Mais ? »_

_« Je ne me souviens pas de tout…Tout ce qui s'est passé durant les cinq-six années précédent le dernier affrontement ne m'apparaît que par bride… »_

_« Quoi ?! Mais tout à l'heure…quand vous discutiez avec Potter vous aviez l'air de vous souvenir du tout !!… »_

_« Oui, j'avais l'air, certains souvenirs me reviennent plus facilement et plus rapidement…je suis désolé »_

Severus s'écroula, la tête dans ses mains, sur le fauteuil accoudé au lit. Il soupira en voyant ses maigres espoirs d'innocenter son filleul aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun preuve de celle-ci, il avait toujours crut en Draco. Il était trop fier, trop arrogant, en somme trop Serpentard pour se mettre au service d'un psychopathe

_« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, l'heure des visites est bientôt fini. Merci pour tout »_

_« Severus, au revoir » _

Dumbledore savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire n'apaiserait pas le malheur de son ami. Mais il se promit de faire tout ce qui était en sans pouvoir, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, pour se souvenir est innocenté le jeune Malfoy des charges qui pesait contre lui.

A suivre…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**X**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, j'espère que vous me ferait par de vos impressions (les auteurs sont de vrai mendiant de reviews, mais ça nous fait tellement plaisir)

Merci pour vos encouragements sur tout à EtoileDeNeige qui m'a donnait le courage de publier ma première fiction. (J'en suis toute chamboulée)

**Jessy** : Merci de ta petite review qui m'a remis sur pied (je pensée que personne n'aimait mon histoire). Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Zelna** : Ca t'intrigue ! Hum je crois que je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès (enfin si). Non désolée la voix n'appartient pas à Rogue mais à… (Et non je ne le révélerais pas avant au moins le prochain chapitre) Mais c'est un personnage de JK Rowling. Pour Eleanor moi aussi je l'adore, elle est plein de vie et d'amour, un vrai petit ange que j'ai crée a partir de mes cousine (qui étaient des anges à l'âge d'Eleanor mais maintenant elles sont plus tôt du genre Fred et George)

N'oubliez pas review please (c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche)


	4. Inquiétude et danger partie1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de HP ne m'appartienne pas (sinon je ne suis pas au courant)

**Rating :** M je ne sais pas encore entièrement comment elle va se dérouler mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Par contre présence de Mpreg et de relations homosexuelles donc les gens qui n'aiment pas passer votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plait, c'est ma première fic donc surtout n'hésitait pas à reviewer pour que je m'améliore (que vous aimiez ou pas l'histoire) ou pour m'encourager ça fait aussi plaisir 

Merci **zelnazoo ** et **ugo2 **pour leurs encouragement et leur soutient pour mon bac (encouragement qui ont portés chance )

**demon-dray:** ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser tu as repondu, c'est déjà beaucoup, et surtout merci pour tes critiques, pour celle sur le chapitre 2 je suis d'accord mais je voulais faire durer le plaisir (je suis très sadique parfois), voilà je poste la suite en espérant que ça plaise encore. La suite ne devrait pas tarder.

Bonne lecture

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Draco réfléchissant a la manière d'expliquer ça à Eleanor, et ni vit pas une ombre s'approcher silencieusement par derrière._

_« Bouh ! »_

_« AH ! »cria Draco s'éloignant de l'agresseur, terrorisé._

_« C'est moi »déclara une voix grave pleine de sagesse que Draco aurait reconnue entre mille._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 3:**_

_**Inquiétude et danger (partie1)**_

_« Idiot!! »_cria Draco à l'encontre de l'étranger.

_« Tu es toujours autant effrayé lorsqu'on te surprend... »_constata l'inconnu.

_« Tu sais...les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure... »._

_« Et s'il te plaît, ne me fais plus de telle frayeur... »_continua le blond.

_« Ok! Marchons un peu, tu me raconteras les derniers potin du village! »_fit l'étranger en rigolant; détendant l'atmosphère.

_« Ah ah! Tu sais que ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup, mais toi Alberforth, aurais-tu une âme de fleur bleue? »_répliqua le blond, un sourire ornant son visage, qui avait perdu toutes trace de soucis ou d'inquiétude.

_« Non, pas particulièrement, mais je connais tes jardins secret! »_continua le plus vieux aucunement déstabilisé par la réponse de Draco.

_« Oh non!_ Fit Draco en prenant un air dévasté. _Comment as-tu deviné que je faisais pousser des plantes en cachette?! »_

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Le plus vieux était heureux, voir le jeune Malfoy rire, surtout en ce moment, était une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Il avait appris à connaître se garçon qui était si différent de l'image que les gens ont de lui. S'occuper de Draco et d'Eleanor, lui avait permis de faire son deuil et de pardonner.

_« Ah! Oui, je suis venu te voir pour te parler d'un sujet important. »_l'interpella Alberforth avec un air sérieux qui enleva le sourire de Draco, s'attendant au pire, comme souvent.

_« Ne fais pas cette tête de déterré! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle...mais une...très...très bonne... »_reprit-il.

_« Ah! Et?... »_demanda Draco, de nette marques d'impatience dans la voix.

_Il montre de plus en plus ses sentiments, c'est bon signe. Il vas enfin pourvoir se reconstruire avec sa fille et ses amis, en espérant _pensa le jeune frère de Dumbledore.

_« Albus, c'est réveillé de son coma... Il paraît qu'il n'a pas garder de séquelle ou peu. Je pense aller le voir demain, pour qu'il s'occupe de toi au plus vite. Il va t'innocenter aux yeux de la société magique et tu vas retrouver ton rang, tes biens et tes amis... »_raconta Alberforth emporté par son optimisme du moment.

_« Si tu le dis... »_répondit le blond d'un ton neutre, le visage impassible.

_« Qu'es qui ne vas pas? »_

Draco se retourna et contempla la lune dans le ciel et dit:

_« Je ne sais pas si ça serviras à quelque chose qu'il en parle a part remuer une vieille affaire. Pour la société magique je ne suis que le fils Malfoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort, un mangemort en puissance et pour mes amis, si on peut encore parler d'amis, je suis un sale con, menteur et hypocrite...Alors autant laisser la situation comme elle est... »_

_« ATTENTION!! »_cria sans prévenir Alberforth.

Draco sursauta, et chercha le danger près à lancer un sort sans baguette. Alberforth observait le Serpentard; il avait les pupille dilatée, regardé partout dans l'espoir de parer une attaque et tremblait de partout.

_Bien sur, il veut me faire croit que tout vas bien et que la situation lui convient. Si il continue comme ça, dans trois ans il meurt d'une crise cardiaque sauf si des mangemort ou la communauté sorcière le retrouve avant. _Pensa-t-il.

_« NON, mais ça vas pas?! Il faut te faire soigner! Et. Ne. Me. Fais. Plus. De. Frayeur. Pareille.! »_s'énerva Draco en lançant un regard typique de sa famille.

_« Écoute, tu a bien vu comment tu as réagis. Tu ne peut pas vivre en ayant constamment, peur de te faire attaquer ou qu'un problème arrive. Il faut que ça s'arrête et tu le sais aussi bien que moi...Tu ne veut pas non plus que ta fille vive cachée tout sa vie...hein?! »_ Alberforth lui parla d'un voix douce pour essayer de le calmer et ainsi de mourir, parce qu'un Malfoy énervé peu être très méchant.

_« Je...Draco cherchait ses mots, il avait compris la justesse de propos du Barman de la Tête de Sanglier, mais il avait peur. J'ai peur des sorcier et de leurs réaction face... »_

_« A toi? Pourquoi, si il savent que tu es innocent il n'y auras pas de problème? »_

Draco secoua la tête et répondit d'un voix basse:

_« Face à ma fille... »_

Alberforth comprit l'inquiétude de ce dernier. Voyant la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer et lui passer un peu de force. Parfois il ressemblait tellement à sa sœur, autant par son apparence que par son comportement. Ils étaient tout les deux blonds, d'une blondeur platine et assez fin. Bien que Draco n'aimait pas que l'on dise ça de lui. Alberforth sourit en se souvenant de la première fois ou il avait fait remarqué ça à Draco...Ils avaient bien rigolé.

Ils rentrèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivé devant la maison, Alberforth stoppa sa marche et dit: _« je vais partir. Demain à la première heure, je vais le voir. Je passerais dans l'après-midi pour te dire comment ça c'est passé...Ok? »_

_« Ça me va, on sera surement rentrés du marché et j'aurai fini mes livraison. »_

Alberforth se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage, non sans adresser un dernier signe à Draco. Draco attendit encore quelques minutes dans la nuit noir avant de rentrer. En se retournant, il ne vit pas des ombre qui l'observait rentrant chez lui.

Le lendemain, Draco et Eleanor se préparèrent pour aller au marché avec Maria. Il fit prendre à sa fille et à lui, une potion qui modifiait légèrement leurs apparences. Elle était donc moins puissante que le polynectard mais elle durait beaucoup plus longtemps, une demi-journée contre une heure leurs permettant de faire tranquillement ce qu'ils avaient à faire sans être beaucoup gênés par le temps.

La sonnette de la maison retentit juste au moment où ils finirent de se modifier.

_« Papa!! Je peux aller ouvrir? »_cria la petite fille survoltée.

_« Oui mais n'oublie pas de... »_commença Draco.

_« De demander qui c'est!! Je sais papa,.. »_fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Que son père pouvait être paranoïaque parfois, comme changer d'apparence pour pas que les habitants du village devine qu'ils sont des sorciers.

_« Marrainne!! C'est toi? »_

_« Ouais! Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre? Surtout à c't'heure là! »_

La brune ouvrit la porte et sauta dans les bras de sa marraine.

_« Saluuuuuuuuut »_

_« Coucou ma puce »_ répondit la rousse sans s'inquiéter par le changement d'apparence. _« Et ne m'appelle plus marraine sa fait vieille fille »_ grinça-t-elle.

_« Alors tu ne m'appelle plus ma puce. Je suis grande. »_ répliqua au tac au tac l'enfant avec une posture sur d'elle et légèrement prétentieuse.

Maria se rappela du jour où elle avait découvert la vérité sur cette petite famille.

**Flash back:**

**Maria prit son vélo pour aller chez son nouveaux voisin. Il avait emménagé, il y a peu de temps dans se petit village, il c'était tout de suite attiré la sympathie des villageois; il faut dire que peu d'homme s'occuperait seul d'un enfant en bas age. **

**Au début, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, avec ses sourires enjôleurs, ses phrases toutes faites, sa politesse, ... Elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose du style d'un criminelle en cavale, plutôt qu'un prince charmant comme le disait les femmes du village.**

**Elle l'avait observé pendant un moment et avait un jour vu une souffrance derrière ses beaux yeux et son masque parfait pour beaucoup de gens qui se contentaient de cette façade, mais pas elle, elle voulait savoir. Elle allait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, pour cela elle s'était rapprochée de lui devenant petit à petit très proche de lui, voire amie; mais il y avait toujours un distance entre maintenue par les secret de ce dernier. **

**Aujourd'hui, il fêtait l'anniversaire d'Eleanor. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était adorable cette petite du haut de ses cinq ans et ses manières de princesse, ... mais toujours la première à faire les mauvaise blague et à mettre la main à la patte pour aider son père. Elle est un souffle d'air frais dans ce village qui n'avait plus d'enfant, depuis longtemps.**

**Elle arriva à midi devant la maison, la fête ne commençais que dans trois heures mais Draco il avait demandée de passer plutôt, si ça ne la dérangeait pas bien sur, pour l'aider à tout installer. Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée, n'obtenant aucune réponse, fit la tour de la maison.**

**Elle s'arrêta net, totalement pétrifier par ce qu'elle vu.**

_A suivre_


	5. Inquiétude et danger partie2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de HP ne m'appartienne pas (sinon je ne suis pas au courant)

**Rating :** M je ne sais pas encore entièrement comment elle va se dérouler mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Par contre présence de Mpreg et de relations homosexuelles donc les gens qui n'aiment pas passer votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Elle arriva à midi devant la maison, la fête ne commençais que dans trois heures mais Draco il avait demandée de passer plutôt, si ça ne la dérangeait pas bien sur, pour l'aider à tout installer. Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée, n'obtenant aucune réponse, fit la tour de la maison._**

_**Elle s'arrêta net, totalement pétrifier par ce qu'elle vu.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapitre 5:**_

_**...**_

**_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? »_murmura-t-elle, trop choquée pour parler plus fort.**

**Devant elle se tenait Eleanor, au centre d'une tornade... d'...objet qui lui tournait autour sans jamais la toucher. La petite fille semblait aux anges, et totalement hypnotisée par ce ballet improvisé.**

**_« Mon Dieu!..qu'est ce que s'est...? »_s'interrogea Maria, totalement perdu.**

**_« c'est de la magie »_répondit un voix derrière elle.**

**Elle sursauta et se retourna pour observer Draco qui la regardait d'un air triste. Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur de tout recommencer... encore un fois...**

**_« De la magie? Mais ça n'existe pas...On le saurait si ça existait...Ça doit être une bizarrerie de la physique et des champs magnétique...mais pas de...ce truc horrible, anormale... »_Maria ne pouvait pas croire en ça , déjà que Dieu c'était limite alors de la magie, c'était impensable. Son esprit très terre à terre avait repris le dessus sur sa surprise et fonctionnait à plein régime pour expliquer...cette...vision.**

**Draco lui lança un regard peiné, il pensait qu'elle comprendrait,... mais il semblerait que les moldus ne veulent jamais rien comprendre...**

**_« Si tu veux, mais tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, cela ne changera pas la vérité... C'est de la magie, et rien d'autre. Je suis ... un sorcier comme dans vos films mais avec, je crois, beaucoup moins de pouvoir_ déclara-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, _et ma fille est aussi un sorcière comme tu peux le voir mais elle ne contrôle pas encore sa magie. Ça arrivera petit à petit... Maintenant tu connait mon secret... »_finit-il en stoppant le ballet désordonné des objet qui se posèrent à leurs place.**

**_« Je suis désolé... _»articula faiblement Draco en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la rentrer.**

**_« Papa poukloi on rentre? Ké qu'elle a Mawial et poukoi t'es t'iste papa? »_demanda innocemment la petite brune, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.**

**Maria eu un pincement au cœur, elle s'était énervée un peu vite et quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle parle maintenant où elle allait perdre ses deux personnes qui avait remplacées sa famille disparue il y a longtemps dans un accident...**

_**« Papa a oublié de dire un secret à Maria et elle est maintenant très fâchée contre papa, je suis désolé ma puce... mais on va devoir partir... »**_

**_« NONNNNNN! »_l'interrompit Maria en entendant ça, elle devait passer au-dessus de ça, elle qui disait ne pas juger les gens sur leur différence... elle avait déjà fauté deux fois avec eux. _« C'est bon! Je ne vais pas rester fâchée pour un broutille, hein ma puce! Vous êtes toujours les Draco et Eleanor que je connait donc...restez... »_**

**_« Bah! Tu va pa bien Mawia jai suis toujour moi et papa ossi, tu dit n'importe koi »_sifflota la petite fille heureuse de jouer les prétentieuses.**

**_« Attention, mon ange si tu continue, marraine va devoir se venger... »_lui dit son père en la reposant par terre. La petite fille s'éloigna, en poussant des cris car Maria avait fait mine de la poursuivre. _« Merci...Ça me touche beaucoup... »_**

_**« Tu sais que je suis un peu...comment dire... tête brulée... je ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir... je suis aussi désolée. Je prône la tolérance et je suis injuste avec le premier venu...par contre comment on va faire si ta fille ne sait pas commander...ses pouvoirs ma...magique »**_

**_« je vais celer ses pouvoirs jusqu'à sa majorité comment ça elle aura la maturité pour les utiliser et...elle aura une enfance à peu près normale, c'est tout ce que je veux »_ fit-il.**

**Maria remarqua qu'il devait être plongé dans des souvenir douloureux, pour que ses yeux argenté prennent l'aspect d'un ciel d'orage...**

**Fin du flash back:**

En se rappelant se souvenir, elle trouva qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle aurait perdu beaucoup si ils étaient tout les deux partis.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent aux marché, Maria et Eleanor prient la poudre d'escampette, pendant que Draco discutait avec les gens du village. Quand il se retourna, il n'était pas étonné de se retrouver tout seul; il partit faire des course pour la semaine et après ira livrer les commandes des villageois. Il était l'herboriste du village et fleuriste, les femmes lui demandait souvent des graines et des bulbes pour avoir le plus beau jardin, par rapport à sa voisine. Cet esprit de compétition le faisait beaucoup rire.

_« Je sais pas moi!! »_s'exclama, exaspéré, Eleanor en poussant un soupir gros comme le monde. _« Il me dit jamais ce qu'il veut, d' ailleurs il me dit rien... » _grogna-t-elle en décidant de bouder.

Maria la regarda et réfléchit. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles cherchaient un cadeaux pour son Horrible-et-méchant-meilleur-ami, et elles n'avaient rien trouvé,...

_« Je n'ai plus aucune idée... »_soupira-t-elle. _« Vient on va s'assoir et manger une glace. Les idées viennent en mangeant, non? »_

_« Yessssss!! Je suis tout à fait de ton avis »_

Les deux filles décidaient se dirigerait vers le glacier qui était à coté de la fontaine comme tout les magasins du village. Comme le village était petit et peu visité, bien qu'il bordait la forêt de Brocéliande, il fonctionnait en autarcie. Ça rendait le village très typique et comme mis en pause parallèlement au reste du monde qui était tout le temps en mouvement.

Maria soupira, ce n'était surement pas dans son village qu'on trouverait quelque chose qui plairait au Blond, car bien qu'il adore sa vie ici, elle avait remarqué que tout ses vêtement était des très grande manufacture et qu'il aimait bien son petit confort. La rousse se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir amené ici.

_« Euréka!!, hi!hi il va être trop content... »_s'écria d'un coup la fillette de huit ans.

_« Qu'elle est cette grande idée, Archimède... »_ demanda la rousse, sorti de ses pensées.

_« Je suis trop douée...et intelligente... »_se flatta Eleanor, qui avait bien hérité de certains côté narcissique de son père.

_« Tel père, telle fille... »_fit philosophiquement sa marraine.

_« Quoi?? »_

_« Non, rien...Si on allait acheter se magnifique cadeau et si tu pouvais bien me dire, on il faut aller pour l'acheter ça m'aiderait beaucoup...M.A. P.U.C.E. »_

«_ Chez Gilbert »_fit triomphalement la brune.

Maria explosa de rire, elle essaya de reprendre un air sérieux mais dès qu'elle la regardait ce n'était plus possible.

_« Tu...veux lui acheter...un animal..de compagnie... »_reussit à dire la rousse entre deux éclat de rire.

_« Oui!! »_

_« T'a pas besoins...de...lui en acheter un... »_haleta-t-elle, on fou rire reprenant de plus belle.

_« Pourquoi? »_demanda éberluée l'autre.

_« Parce qu'il...ah!ah!...t'a...ah!ah! »_

_« t'es méchante, je t'aime plus, na »répondit_ l'autre.

_« Non, pas méchante,...réaliste... »_

Eleanor lui tourna le dos et pris son petit air boudeur qui la caractérisait bien comme la petite fille gâtée par son père.

« Ok! Et tu veux lui offrir quoi comme animal de compagnie? » la questionna-t-elle

« Heu!!...Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à choisir... »Lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire crispé.

« Puff!!..C'est moi qui doit tout faire ici, c'est pas possible. ...Mais bon je crois que j'ai une idée.. »

« C'est quoi?? »

« C'est... »murmura Maria à l'oreille de sa filleule.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait fini de faire les courses, qu'il avait rangé dans son 4x4 d'occasion, mais fidèle. Il livrait maintenant ses commandes au gens du village qui connaissaient encore le pouvoir des plantes et les vieux remèdes de grand-mère.

Il se demandait ce que les filles allait lui offrit cette années. Son plus beau cadeaux était leur amour chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde...Cet amour qui lui permettait de vivre après _ça_...

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se glissa derrière lui en le maitrisant. Il essaya de se dégager mais l'inconnu était plus fort que lui., il l'assomma d'un coup dans la nuque. En sombrant dans l'inconscience il pensa à sa fille, espérant qu'elle était en sécurité, puis il tomba évanoui.

_A suivre...(Eh oui je suis sadique, mais la suite arrive bientôt et bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentre aujourd'hui et demaincomme moi...Biss en attendant vos messages)_


	6. Changement

Coucou Je suis désolée du retard énorme (quasiment sept mois) que j'ai surtout qu'une partie de ce chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthogrphe mais je voulais sortir ce chapitre pour les lecteurs (s'ils existent encore =S) encore désolée pour cette lenteur, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (s'il ne vous plait pas c'est encoreplus catastrophique pour moi ^^)

Rien ne m'appartient (Sniff) et le rating 'M' va bientôt se justifier

Biss et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Changement_

Harry mangeait tranquillement devant sa télé lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Qui ça peut bien être? C'est mon jour de repos, merde moi qui voulais être pépère! J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse pour venir m***! »S'injuria-t-il. « Oui! Oui! J'arrive! »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la porte et se figea...Devant lui se trouvais Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue.

« Qu'es-ce que vous foutez là? »

« Votre langage, Potter »siffla comme réponse le Directeur de Serpentard, plutôt froidement.

« Pourrait-on entrer, mon petit? »demanda Albus en entrant déjà dans l'appartement dû ''petit''.

« Bien sûr, faites comme chez vous.....eh je ne suis pas petit. Je suis plus grand que vous »attaqua Harry. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le titille là-dessus, il en avait trop souffert à Poudelard. Il regarda Severus, lui demandant dû regard le pourquoi du comment.

« Il s'est échappé de St Mangouste »répondit-il à la question muette du brun. Celui-ci hocha la tête, il comprenait qui voudrait rester à St Mangouste, plus que de raison.

« C'est plutôt....agréable chez vous...Potter, pour un Gryffondor! »Constata le plus vieux en observant l'appartement. Harry esquiva un sourire, il était toujours aussi incapable de faire un compliment, enfin c'était Severus. Ça faisait partit du personnage.

« Je vais faire du café?... »Proposa le Brun.

« Merci, un bien fort si possible avec un sucre et un de même pour Severus mais sans le sucre...n'es pas? Commanda Dumbledore.

« Oui! Mer...ci Potter »grogna ce dernier.

« C'est Harry, appelez moi Harry » le reprit leur hôte.

« D'accord...Potter »appuya Rogue.

L'Élu partit dans la cuisine pour préparer trois cafés, en réfléchissant sur la raison de leurs venu chez lui. Il retourna dans le salon avec les trois tasses, où se trouvaient, en pleine discussion, les deux hommes. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion, en l'entendant rentrer dans la pièce.

« Voilà. Maintenant passons les politesses, je vais bien vous aussi à première vue. Donc la question est: Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi? »

Dumbledore sourit, il n'était pas devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui sans son talent à comprendre tout assez vite, du moins quand ça ne le touchait pas trop personnellement. Là, il était pire qu'un aveugle.

« Bonne déduction. Severus voulez-vous bien lui expliquer la situation? » Dit le Directeur de Poudelard à l'adresse de son vieil ami.

« ... »Severus réfléchit, comment expliquer quelque chose comme ça à un Gryffondor? Ils étaient trop, trop héroïque, plus de valeur vieille comme le monde. Puff! Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais bon c'était pour son bien...

« Bon...Après la distribution des diplômes, tu n'es pas sans savoir que les enfants de mangemorts devaient rejoindre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres? » Il attendit, avant de continuer que Harry lui fassent signe de poursuivre il fallait y aller doucement. Celui-ci hocha discrètement la tête.

« Ce soir là, j'avais décidé de parler à Draco.. » Harry tiqua à l'entente de se prénom et fronça un peu plus les sourcils. « ...pour qu'il se mette sous la protection de l'Ordre. Laisse-moi finir! Après tu crieras ce que tu voudras. »Le gronda-t-il, en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester vivement contre ça. « Il n'était pas comme son père....Mais il avait toujours vécut dans une ambiance de haine contre tout le monde, sauf les Sang-Purs.....Et ses parents ne l'ont jamais vraiment aimé...Alors j'ai voulu lui donner le choix de pouvoir se libérer de ses entraves. Mais il ne m'a pas répondu de suite, j'ai attendu, plusieurs jours sans nouvelles. Ses parents me répondaient qu'ils ne savaient rien, puis un jour, peu de temps avant d'être découvert, je l'ai entre aperçus dans le repère de Voldemort. Il n'allait visiblement pas bien, il était beaucoup plus pâle, plus maigre aussi et des mangemorts l'encadraient...comme...s'il était un prisonnier.... »Sa voix s'étrangla sur la fin, le souvenir semblait toujours aussi douloureux.

Il se tut quelques instants, poussa un soupir, et reprit son récit. « Comme Voldemort avait découvert que j'étais un espion. L'Ordre n'avait plus d'espions haut placés dans la hiérarchie, donc qui avait accès à toutes les missions importantes. Mais Dumbledore trouvait toujours où et quand il allait attaquer....J'ai trouvé cela intriguant. Cherchant qui pouvait bien lui donné ce genre d'information, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne restait que Draco qui était assez haut placé pour avoir ce genre de renseignements. »Expliqua-t-il.

« Il y avait beaucoup d'autres espions, peut-être que l'un deux a eu une promotion! Pourquoi ce serait la Fouin...Malfoy? »Émit Harry un peu énervé que l'on ait dérangé pour ça.

« Potter, vous n'avez toujours pas appris à écouter ce que disaient les autres? J'ai dit qu'il n'y en avait aucun car les seules personnes qui connaissaient ces éléments ne peuvent être que des Sang-Purs. Et je ne crois pas qu'il excite de promotion à ce niveau là.Et les autres Sang-Purs me semblaient extrêmement dévoués à leur Maître. »Argumenta Severus, fatigué de répéter une deuxième fois ce qu'il venait de dire.

Harry regarda Severus, puis s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. C'était vrai, il se souvenait bien du dévouement de ceux-là, ils avaient essayés de le tuer durant presque six ans sans y parvenir. Mais comment croire que Malfoy puisse être un espion, il avait toujours été en accord avec le principe de son père, enfin en public. Son esprit d'Auror fit tilt, le ''en public'' ne voulait rien dire tout du moins dans son métier. Le brun réfléchit à toutes les fois où Malfoy avait lancé, dit, approuvé la politique de Voldemort....Et il ne trouva pas une seule fois où il n'y avait pas une autre personne et pas n'importe qu'elle personne....C'était à chaque fois un Serpentard....Mais il subsistait encore des doutes dans l'esprit d'Harry.

« Tss...Je reste comme même très septique et pourquoi seul Dumbledore a été au courant de ça? Il vous en aurait parlé, non? Et il aurait du se présenter, depuis que c'est m***** de journalistes ont révélés que vous vous étiez réveillé, non? »Les interrogea-t-il.

« Peut-être qu'il sait aussi qu'Albus a encore des trous de mémoires et ne préfère pas s'exposer à une chasse contre lui? Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde voudraient faire s'ils le voyaient. Il est l'image de son père qui ne s'est pas vraiment fait beaucoup d'amis durant son existence... »Répondit posément le professeur Rogue.

« Attendez!! Quels trous de mémoires? »

« Les mieux. »Intervient Dumbledore qui était resté en retrait de la conversation. « J'ai perdu certains souvenir et surtout dans la période précédent la bataille, je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de quelqu'un qui me donnait des informations...mais je ne vois pas son visage...Jais, cependant l'intime conviction que c'est Mr. Malfoy »

« D'accord! En admettant que toutes ses ''suppositions'' soient vrais, qu'es-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire? »

« Il faudrait que te retrouve mes souvenirs vis-à-vis de cet espion. Pour que l'on sache qui il est. Et si c'est Mr. Malfoy, le retrouver et le protéger des derniers mangemorts en liberté! » fit le plus vieux, d'un air sérieux, ce qui était rare chez lui.

« Et comment je fais ça moi? »

« En plongeant directement à la source, Potter »fit énigmatiquement Severus.

« Je refuse »abattit Harry déterminé.

« Vous laisseriez un innocent être tuer parce que vous ne voulez pas chercher de petits souvenirs dans la tête de quelqu'un? »Siffla Rogue qui commençait à en avoir marre des Gryffondors et de leur honneur à la c**.

Harry ouvrit élégamment la bouche mais rien ne sortit, son côté Gryffondor lui criait deux choses contradictoires en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans une telle situation s'il se trouvait être innocent. Mais il ne pouvait pas fouiller dans l'intimité de Dumbledore...Non il ne pouvait pas....mais....en même temps......sa conscience professionnelle se rappelait à lui.

« Potter...soupira Rogue. Si vous ne voulez pas aller chercher ses souvenirs, qu'es-ce que vous croyez qu'il va arriver s'il se fait attraper par des Aurors?...Il sera envoyé en prison, où s'il est un espion....il se fera tuer. Comme en se moment où il peut 'être par les mangemorts encore en fuite. »

Harry ne répondit; se qu'avait dit Severus était vrai et plutôt inquiétant si leurs hypothèse était juste. Il devait chercher des indices sur sa possible innocence.

« Hum! Harry acceptes-tu de nous aider? »L'interrogea Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ne le croyez-vous pas coupable de ce qu'on l'accuse? »

« Parce que Mr. Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant... »Murmura-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Et sur quoi vous basez vous pour dire ça? Peut-être sur les ''preuves d'amour'' qu'il avait à mon égard à Poudelard? »Fit ironiquement Harry

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'étaient des ''preuves d'amour'' mais plutôt de jalousie.... »

« De jalousie?! Malfoy avait tout le monde à ses pieds et tout ce qu'il voulait. Là, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, professeur »

« Pourquoi avait-t-il tout le monde à ses pieds?...Parce que les parents des autres enfants avaient peur de son peur, ou voulait se faire bien voir aux yeux d'un des proches de Voldemort. Et sur le deuxième point, à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour acheter les autres et augmenter l'influence de son père à travers les enfants des autres....mais rien pour lui....Et il était jaloux de ton amitié avec Mr. Weasley et Mlle Granger, le soutient de tes proches...face à tes problèmes, leurs soutient indéfectible.... »

Harry n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cette angle, mais en analysant ses souvenirs de Poudelard, il vu la véracité des propos d'Albus. Il ne put continuer sa réflexion, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« C'est ma journée de repos.... »Se plaignit-il mentalement. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il partirait loin, à Hawaï...

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva en face d'un parfait inconnu, même si ses traits lui semblaient familiers.

« Bonjour, vous êtes Mr. Potter je suppose. Es-ce que mon frère est là? » demanda poliment l'inconnu qui paraissait tout de même un peu pressé.

« Oui je suis Mr. Potter et si vous me dites qui est votre frère je pourrais mieux vous renseigner. »

« Excusez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté.. »

« J'avais remarqué »pensa le Gryffondor.

« ...Je suis Alberforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus Dumbledore. » se présenta l'inconnu.

Harry se décala pour laisser entrer Alberforth qui se dirigea, immédiatement vers le salon d'où on entendait Albus discuter avec le professeur de potion. Reprenant ses esprits, le Survivant suivit son nouvel invité dans le salon.

« Mon cher frère! S'exclama Albus en se levant pour saluer son frère. Que fais-tu là? » L'interrogea-t-il, malgré la réticence flagrante de son frère à le saluer. Harry soupira, il était au courant pour le sombre passé de son professeur et de sa sœur.

« Je suis venu te parler d'un sujet important... »Répondit-t-il durement. « Mais seul à seul »

« Tu peux parler devant eux, j'ai totalement confiance. C'est à propos de quoi?... »Demanda-t-il ne voyant pas où son frère voulait en venir.

« ..Je dirais plutôt de qui.. »

« A propos de Draco... »S'écria Severus qui ne voyait que ça. « Vous savez quelque chose à son sujet? Où est-il? Il va bien.... »L'agressa Rogue.

Alberforth le fit se taire d'un geste. Il savait être imposant même devant une personne aussi dangereuse qu'un Rogue énervé. Harry, lui observait la scène, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

« Si vous avez une quelconque information à se sujet, je vous prie de les remettre au bureau des Aurors. Mr. Malfoy est toujours un mangemorts déclaré dangereux et recherché. » Fit Harry d'une voix atone.

Alberforth détailla le jeune homme, brun aux yeux vert, une forte carrure, grande taille, mais surtout une aura magique extrêmement développée. Ce constat le fit sourire, si Draco avec sa petite taille et ses allures efféminées pouvait être dangereux, alors Harry Potter devait ressemblait à un Mage noir en puissance même en étant calme.

« Pourquoi souriez-vous? »demanda Harry passablement énervé par l'inspection du frère de Dumby.

« Je me demandais ce qui était le plus probable que Draco finisse en Mangemort ou vous en futur Voldemort »lança-t-il nonchalamment, avant de se retourner vers son frère. Il n'était pas la pour jouer avec l'ego du protéger de son frère, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de l'être.

Harry, qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, laissa un peu de sa magie de libérer, ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire exploser les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompter, Alberforth ne cligna pas d'un seul œil.

« Harry, mon cher, voulez-vous bien vous calmer ? »grogna Albus. « Alberforth veux-tu nous dire ce qui se passe? »

« A une seule condition.....Que tout ce que je vais vous dire restera entre ses quatre murs... »Imposa-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça déclara Harry de but en blanc. Même si ce que m'a révélé Severus fait pencher la balance en sa faveur, c'est toujours un mang.... »

« Non. Il n'est pas un Mangemort. » Affirma le plus vieux.

« Avez-vous des preuves concrètes? »

« Quelques unes,...Il ne porte pas la marque des mangemorts et n'a jamais participer de manière consentante, aux agissement de l'autre fou....Et surtout le fait que les mangemorts veulent le tuer... »

Cette dernière affirmation stoppa net les gens présent dans la pièce. Dumbledore qui fixait dehors tourna sont regard vers son frère, un supplice dans les yeux. Harry reprit bien vite ses esprit et réfléchit à tout vitesse, s'ils avaient la moindre preuve sur ça, alors peut-être que......

« Avez-vous une preuve physique ou magique de ça? »demanda Harry en mode Professionnel.

« Oui, il me faut juste une pensine »

Harry alla chercher sa pensine. Le trajet lui permit de se concentrer sur le cas de Malfoy, s'il n'avait jamais participé aux raids et qu'il ne portait pas la marque, alors n'importe quel juge devrait le relaxer de toutes les charges qui pèsent sur lui. Mais il faudra jouer subtilement, car beaucoup de monde voudrait le voir six pieds sous terre. Il retourna dans le salon une fois la pensine attrapée, mais il ne trouvait pas la raison qui le poussait à vouloir sauver....non aider Malfoy, celui qui l'avait plus d'une fois brisé.

Alberforth fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, mouvement qu'Harry connaissait bien pour l'avoir mainte et mainte fois répété par le passé. Un fil argenté glissa le long des cheveux de l'homme, suspendus après la baguette, il finit dans la cuve en pierre. Hypnotisé, par cet homme Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas dangereux…Puis il se dit que de toute façon personne ne pouvait lui faire face quand il s'y attendait.

Une fois le souvenir mit dans la pensine, Harry formula un sort de sa décoquetions pour que tout le monde puissent suivre le souvenir sans problème.

Ils se retrouvèrent projetés dans une pièce assez chaleureuse, malgré les signes évidents de pauvreté et de délabrement. Les murs étaient délavé et la peinture jaune qui dans le passé devait être lumineuse, était terne, le canapé, de bonne couture, avait vécu on voyait un peu partout de trace de liquide renversé dessus, des déchirures du à l'usure. Mais ce qui dominait dans la pièce, était l'absence totale d'objet personnel et la grande cheminée d'un ancien temps, aujourd'hui bloquée.

« C'est moi. »Désigna Alberforth.

En effet, même de dos les visiteurs reconnurent tout de suite la stature imposante de celui-ci, ainsi que ses cheveux hirsute.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière eux, ils se retournèrent pour se trouver face à face avec Draco.

Harry observa sa Némesis, il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où il se souvenait l'avoir vu. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blond caractéristique des Malfoy, et ses yeux gris qui lui étaient si caractéristique. Harry pensa sur le coup que personne au monde ne devaient avoir une telle couleur, s'en était déroutant et cela attisé la curiosité de celui-ci. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il devait légèrement baisser la tête pour pouvoir le détaillé, cela le fit sourire, lui qui avait été tout au long de sa scolarité dominé par lui, se retrouvait dominant.

« Au mon dieu… »

L'exclamation tira Harry de ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le blond venait de retirer sa cape dévoilant ses habits déchirés et d'immenses balafres qui saignaient encore.

« Putain ! »Fit le Alberforth du souvenir. « Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, j'aurais…. »

« Ton langage et par piété ce qui est fait et fait donc… »Répliqua Draco, en essayant de le rassurer d'un sourire. Ce qui ne marcha que peux à cause des blessures sanglantes qu'il arborait sur son corps. Un corps trop fin, et trop abimé du point de vue des spectateurs de la scène.

« Montre-moi tes blessures… »Dit le frère de Dumby en tendant le bras pour attraper Draco qui tremblait de douleur.

« Non…Je dois d'abord faire la potion…et la soigner…après on s'occupera de ça… »Articula-t-il sous la douleur de ses blessures.

L'homme regarda le blond, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot quand il s'agissait d'elle, donc plus vite il le laissait faire cette potion, plus vite il pourra soigner les blessures.

« Ok. Mais tu viens me voir dès que tu as fini…. »Ordonna-t-il. Il ajouta pendant que Draco partait :

« Qui t'es tombé dessus cette fois ? »

Draco baissa la tête, avant de répondre doucement, presque dans un souffle :

« Nc Nair »

Il retroussa ses manches dévoilant des avant bras blancs, trop blanc même pour lui mais surtout vierge de toutes marques. Harry fut stupéfait, il l'avait toujours cru méchant et profondément d'accord avec les principes de Voldemort, une partie de ses certitudes s'effondras.

« Cela, vous va comme preuve ? »

« Oui »Réussit à articuler Harry, bouleversé. « Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et pourquoi il n'a pas montré ça aux juges, il aurait pu être innocenté tout du moins en partie… »Se demanda le brun. Qui ne comprenait rien au comportement du Blond, avec des preuves comme celle-ci et Rogue qui avait été élevé au rang de héros de guerre, ce que ce dernier n'appréciait guère, il aurait pu être innocenté sans aucun problème. Non, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais sa Némésis et bizarrement ça le dérangeait.

« Holà ! Je vais répondre à la première question, pour la deuxième il va falloir attendre un petit peu. »Répondit le concerné.

Alberforth chercha pendant un moment, comment il allait pouvoir dire ça, sans les brusquer.

« Comment ne pas les brusquer? » s'interrogea-t-il. Avant que ses interlocuteurs aient eu le temps de râler, il reprit la parole, d'un vois extrêmement sérieuse.

« Voilà, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile à dire, et avant de prendre des décisions irréfléchis écoutez en entier…Draco a disparu….. »annonça-t-il.

Rogue blanchit et essaya de s'asseoir sur le canapé, une foi assit il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Dumbledore vient à coté de lui, pour le rassurer. Harry était scotché, comment ce mec pouvait s'attirer autant d'ennuis et ça aller être encore pour sa pomme, mais pour une foi cela ne le gêné pas il voulait le comprendre,…pourquoi…..il ne le savait pas.

« Et pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu plus tôt ? »demanda Harry.

« Pour un bonne raison….. »indiqua Alberforth. « Mais je vous _la_ présenterais plus tard… »

Rogue qui jusque là était resté muet, se leva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi personne n'allait chercher son filleul. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu perdre autant ses moyens, devant des personnes. Le frère d'Albus s'approcha de lui.

« Là, ça ne sert à rien…On ne connaît pas l'identité des agresseurs, où il est...rien et puis il est tard… »

L'après-midi était bien avancé, on voyait de la baie vitrée le soleil descendre dans le ciel, inondant le ciel de couleur orangé. Harry souffla, cette journée qui c'était annoncée normale avait finalement prit un tournant spéciale. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'à la fin de la journée il œuvrait pour sauver Malfoy.

« Severus, rentre chez toi, dès demain, je vais me charger de l'enquête sur Draco. »affirma Harry, son instinct lui disait de croire les personnes dans cette pièce. « Mon instinct m'aura tout dit »pensa-t-il avec sarcasmes.

« Je vous retrouverais demain, ici pour vous montrer ce qu'il protège. »Dit Alberforth avant de transplaner.

* * *

Le lendemain,

Harry avait prévenu qu'il n'irait pas travailler, il se sentait un peu faible. Personnes n'avaient rien dit, après tout il avait sauvé le monde, on pouvait bien lui accorder des jours de repos.

Une fois habillé, rasé et a peu près coiffé, il alla boire son café, bien fort avec un soupçons de lait. Pendant ce temps, son cerveau essayait de prendre en compte toutes les preuves, indices, soupçons que présentait le dossier des Aurors et ce qui s'était passé hier.

Il avait été majore de sa promotion d'Auror et en quelques mois il avait été promu inspecteur avec sa propre équipe. Il avait toujours trouvé la vérité, toutes les affaires qui passaient entre ses mains étaient résolues. Ce qui faisait de lui, l'inspecteur le plus demandé de l'histoire. Il devait bien admettre que la version entendu hier, collait mieux aux faits que celles, abracadabrante, de sa sections de Recherche des mangemorts en fuite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans son salon, où Alber donnait ses dernières instructions.

« Je veux être sur, que vous ne révélerait rien à personnes »Grogna-t-il à un Rogue sur les nerfs.

« Bon. Je pense que ça devrait être bon. J'étais le seul à douter, si se n'était pas refuser, l'innocence de Draco mais les preuves que vous avez amenées…On sérieusement ébranlées les hypothèses du dossier, et je veux faire la lumière sur cette affaire » Argumenta calmement Harry, en bon Auror. Sur ce ils touchèrent le portauloin qui devait les emmenés.

Quand la sensation désagréable partit, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour siffler d'admiration devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

« Magnifique, n'est pas ? »

Ils se trouvaient dans une jolie clairière entourée d'arbre plus majestueux les uns que les autres, qui semblaient être lui depuis des siècles, enracinés à la terre.

« Suivez-moi »

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne heure dan les bois, avant d'arriver sur une route de terre qui devait être peu utilisée vu l'état d'entretient. Ils la remontèrent jusqu'à entre-apercevoir une maison coincer dans un couffin de verdure. Alber se dirigea vers la porte et sonna. Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait sonné a priori personne ne vivait là.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, elle sourit en voyant Alber et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans la maison. Ils allèrent dans le salon, où la jeune femme leur proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous sauf Harry qui grâce à son entrainement d'Auror et sa jeunesse, resta debout près de la cheminée, endroit stratégique pour observer toutes les aller et venu et parer à toutes attaque.

Il observa la jeune femme brune, elle semblait en bonne santé à par les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et le regard triste qu'elle affichait. Il reporta son regard sur la cheminée. Il remarqua les photos, photos moldus où apparaissait Draco qui souriait ou riait aux éclats. Il se sentit bizarrement heureux devant ses photos avec comme un regret de ne pas avoir été là pour voir la scène.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »Demanda Alber en français à la brune.

« Un peu mieux, je lui ais fait croire qu'il était partit pour une urgence familiale. Mais ça ne tiendras pas longtemps…Tu sais comment elle est… »Souffla-t-elle fatigué, elle avait peu dormi depuis la disparition de son ami et sa fille qui voulait le voir.

« Il faut le retrouver au plus vite…avec leur lien, ça peut tourner au drame… »Reprit-t-elle, d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je sais mais ils sont là pour nous aider à le retrouver…Avant il faut la protéger sinon on risque de s'attirer ses foudres s'il l'apprend. »Rigola-t-il pour essayer de la détendre.

« Je vous présente Maria, la meilleure amie de Draco.. »Reprit-il en anglais. « Là, c'est mon frère Albus… »

« Bonjour »

« Salut »Dit Maria en anglais parfait comme quand elle leur avait proposé de s'asseoir.

« Le professeur Rogue, son parrain.. »

« Enchanté »

« De même »

« Et Harry Potter »finit-il

Maria écarquilla des yeux à l'entente de se prénom et demanda quelque chose en français à Alberforth qui lui répondit à l'affirmatif, là elle explosa de rire en rajoutant quelque chose. Harry qui ne comprenait pas le français, avait par contre bien compris que la jeune femme se moquer de lui. Alberforth comprenant qu'Harry n'aimait pas ça rappela à l'ordre Maria qui lui répondit quelque chose du tac au tac, qui eut le don de le faire se taire.

« Désolé, mais Draco m'a parlée de vous et de vos…maladresse en tout genres à….Pau…Poba….Boba…Poudelard ? »Expliqua Maria

« Oui, et je ne vois toujours pas la cause de votre hilarité… »Grogna Harry, vexé.

« Disons que le contraste, avec vous qui avait l'air sur de vous et….vachement mignon, et le Harry dont il m'avait parlé et…Assez...Grand, d'où l'hilarité. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer »

« Hum »Répondit Harry par très convaincu par l'explication. Mais il se promit de se venger du Blond, qui avait raconté ses déboires à la jeune fille.

« Papa ??? T'es rentré ? Pa' ? »Appela une petite voix.

Les adultes se retournèrent se trouvant face à une petite fille magnifique, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun profond qui contrastait à merveille avec le teint pâle de sa peau. Ses yeux eux, était le détail le plus frappant, ils étaient vert, d'un vert profond, qui se dégradait au fur et à mesure vers l'argenté. Mais ses traits étaient la seule chose qui importait aux yeux d'Harry, ils avaient les mêmes traits mélangés avec ceux de Draco, mais les siens ressortaient plus.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ? »demanda-t-il.

« C'est la fille de Draco….. »Alberforth ne put continuer, Eleanor s'était approchée d'Harry et le regardait avec ses grands yeux, avant de lui demander :

« Tu vas sauver mon papa ? »fit Eleanor, des petites larmes glissant le long de ses joues. La petite fille tendit ses bras pour que le Survivant la prenne. Harry un peu déboussolé, la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforté en la serrant fort. Maria s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

« Qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire Eleanor ma puce ? »

« Je dormais. Dans mon rêve je cheche papa et je l'ai trouvé…. »Commença Eleanor.

« Continue. Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait bien et que je devais pas m'inquiété mais il était blessé partout… »Pleura la petite brune. « …Et avant de patir, j'ai entendu un homme parler et j'ai vue le visage de l'homme »

Maria hoqueta, son blond était torturé et ça depuis trois jours. Eleanor resserra son étreinte autour du cou d'Harry. Quelques minutes après elle dormait dans ses bras. Maria s'approcha pour la lui enlever, mais Eleanor grogna et serra plus fort Harry.

« Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien »Chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui….Arghh »

* * *

Une douleur avait explosé dans son crâne une présence voulait passer ses barrières mentales. Il essaya de la rejeter violement, mais, tout d'un coup la présence se fit douce et son corps reconnu la magie de l'intrus.

Il se retrouva dans un espace blanc, qui semblait sans aucune limite que se soit en face de lui ou sur les côtés. Rien. Comment je suis arrivé là? Je marche depuis...euh un certain temps.....Harry regarda à droite et à gauche, mais il n'y avait pas plus de chose qu'au début. À part cette éternelle étendue blanche et lumineuse, sans aucune ombre ou imperfection.

« Puff! Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré? » Se plaignit Harry.

« Ry'! » L'appela une petite voix.

Le dénommé se retourna, devant lui se tenait la fille de Malfoy.

« C'est toi qui est rentré dans mon esprit et qui m'a amené ici? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui! Mais j'ai eu du mal, avc mon papa, c'est beaucoup plus facile! »Avoua la brunette, avant d'attraper le Survivant et de le trainer dans une direction connue d'elle seule. « Viens! ».

Harry était éberlué, comment une gamin pouvait faire ça, mais surtout pourquoi ses barrière l'avait, au bout d'un moment, reconnue comme une amie...Il =s se connaissaient que depuis quelque marchèrent pendant des heures, pour Harry, mais peut-être juste quelque minutes en réalité.

« Où es-ce que tu nous emmenes? »

« Voir papa, pour que tu l'aides... »Répondit Éléanor sans s'arrêter.

« Mais..Tu sais que connecter deux esprits sans le consentement des deux et très, voir quasi-impossible? Deplusça demande plus d'énergie que tu dois en avoir. » Essaya Harry pour la résonner, car l'entreprise qu'elle voulait faire était très risquer pour un sorcier normal et même pour une fillette aussi douée qu'elle.

« Je sais ce que je fais et papa a besoins d'aide, même s'il me dit le contraire. Et je sens que toi seul peut aider mon papa.... »Renifla Éleanor, les larmes aux yeux, d'inquiétude à l'égard de l'état de son père. « Je veux qu'il rentre à la maison... »Cria-t-elle.

Harry, totalement perdu, se baissa et le prit dans se bras pour la calmer. Il lui chuchota tous ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, tous ce qui avait une chance de la consoler.

« D'accord! Je te suis et je vais m'occuper de ton papa, promit.

La petite hocha de la tête pour montrer son accord. Et ils repartirent, Éleanor les dirigeant. Ils arrivèrent sur une zone sombre, là, la petite le lâcha.

« Je peux pas aller plus loin... »Répondit-t-elle à la question muette d'Harry.

« Pour.... »Commença Harry mais elle disparue avant qu'il puisse finir sa question.

Draco n'avait presque plus mal, ou plutôt il avait tellement mal qu'il ne la ressentait plus. Cette pensée le fit rire jaune, il toussa, rire n'était finalement pas toujours bon pour la santé. Il cracha du sang, son état n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

« De mieux, en mieux.... »

Il était las et fatigué. Il venait en souhaiter que ces ravisseurs se décident enfin à le tuer, pour abréger ses souffrances. Mais à chaque pensée morbide, s'ajouté l'image de sa fille, il aurait tellement aimé, la voir une dernière fois...

« Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait venir me sortir de là..... »pensa-t-il. « Mais qui en aurait envie? Alber ne peut pas il doit s'occupper de ma puce...peut-être... ».

Petit à petit ses yeux se refermaient, il sombra dans un sommeil, agité et sparodique. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir assez bien pour recupérer un peu d'énergie. Quelques secondes après, il se sentit secouer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Il grogna, et pour enme**** la personne se retourna et s'endormit. La personne, bien décidé à le réveiller, il donna une claque, ce qui le fit ouvrit les yeux.

« Bah, enfin! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller! »fit une voix qu'il reconnaissait vaguement et qui n'appartenait pas à ses ravisseurs.

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vais essayer de publier plus souvent et plus régulièrement

Biss (si vous avez le temps un petit mot, un signe pour me dire si quelque lit =) )

Originel


	7. Révélation et Douleur

Chapitre 6:

_Révélation et douleur_

_

* * *

  
_

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_« Bah, enfin! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller! »fit une voix qu'il reconnaissait vaguement et qui n'appartenait pas à ses ravisseurs._

_

* * *

  
_

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'inconnu, avant de réaliser que se trouvait devant lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, son ennemi à Poudelard, meilleur Auror et autres titres honorifiques. Il était stupéfait de le voir ici, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux vert éclatant, un vieux sentiment refit surface le frappant de plein fouet.

« Malfoy! Ferme la bouche, sinon tu vas gober une mouche...même si je suis sûr qu'il n'y en a pas ici. »Dit Harry

« Euh... »

« Ça va? Non sans rigoler, tu n'as vraiment plus beaucoup de répartit là... »

Draco, offusqué, s'empourpra avant de crier: « Comment veux-tu que cela aille ? Je suis enfermé dans un cachot humide et noir. Mes ravisseurs me torturent pour leur bon plaisir! Je ne sais pas si ma fille va bien! Et j'en ais MARRE!! Alors excuse-moi si quand j'arrive à trouver un repos et qu'Harry Potter me réveille comme si de rien n'était après quasiment sept ans sans se voir, je sois un peu hébété! »

Draco haletait, cela lui avait fait un bien fou de hurler tout ce qui n'allait pas bien dans sa vie, mais ses blessures s'étaient en parties rouvertes à cause des mouvements brusque qu'il avait fait durant ce monologue.

Harry sourit, il avait bien vu que l'homme qui était en face de lui était au bord de la rupture nerveuse. De plus, il avait du mal à retrouver le mec hautain, et prétentieux de Poudelard. Devant lui se trouvait un homme fatigué, inquiet pour sa fille, un homme qui le touchait par cette faiblesse apparente et cette force de conviction.

« Es-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu es enfermé? » Le questionna-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé dans ce cachot et je ne suis pas ressortit dehors depuis... »

« Et tes ravisseurs, tu peux me donner un nom? »

« Non, mais c'est sûrement des mangemorts encore en liberté, tu as le choix... » Répondit un peu amèrement le blond, la tête posé sur ses genoux. Il se demandait pourquoi Potter lui posait des questions...dans...son rêve?

« Potter? On est dans un rêve?... »

« Non, c'est une sorte de monde parallèle, une connexion entre nos deux âmes qui nous permet de nous parler...enfin un truc dans le genre, je suis réel et on souviendra tout les deux de cette discussion. »

« Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions? »

« Pour te sortir de là » Dit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

« Mais pourquoi? Aux dernières nouvelles tu me détestais et j'étais un dangereux mangemort! Pourquoi? »Demanda, désespéré le blond, il était perdu.

« Disons que j'ai rencontré tes anges gardiens qui m'ont présentés toutes les preuves de ton innocence...et j'ai découvert Draco, sous Malfoy » Expliqua le brun.

« Tu as vu Éléanor? » S'écria Draco.

« Oui »

« Elle va bien? Elle n'est pas au courant j'espère? »

« Doucement, alors elle va bien, et tu as une fille magnifique et surtout très intelligente pour son âge. Malgré les explications de Maria, elle a compris que tu devais être en danger. De plus elle t'a vu dans un rêve comme celui-ci. » Tenta d'expliquer Harry.

Draco absorba toutes les informations, il était désemparé, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre son plus grand secret et son plus beau. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour _la_ protéger. Un silence s'installa entre les deux anciens ennemis, où chacun observait l'autre à la dérobée. Draco trouva Harry bien changé; ses cheveux étaient enfin coiffés dans un style qui allait bien avec l'ensemble. Et son corps...époustouflant, foi de Malfoy, musclé à souhait, bien proportionné, mais pas aussi beau que le sien...enfin il fut un temps...Draco baissa les yeux sans avoir remarqué le regard troublé de son homologue qui avait surpris ses magnifiques yeux posés sur lui.

Harry aussi avait détaillé le physique de son ex-ennemi, il avait eu que des mauvaises surprises. Son corps autrefois réputé magnifique, était maigre, extrêmement maigre et ses habits laissaient transparaître de nombreuse blessures, plus ou moins anciennes. Il ne ressemblait plus beaucoup au Malfoy froid et fière de Poudelard, mais en même temps c'était Malfoy et cette grâce, cette présence qui vous fait vous retourner vers lui lorsqu'il rentre dans une pièce. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui était un paradoxe qui l'attirait et le fascinait depuis de nombreuses années.

« Tu sais, je t'ai toujours cru du côté de Voldemort, même si personne ne t'avait vu à ses côtés. Mais après la bataille tout a été à refaire. Les membres de l'ordre et certains espions dont Blaise sont devenus Aurors. Je ne t'avais pas vu lors de cette boucherie et je doutais un peu de ta culpabilité, mais pour les autres, tu étais l'image de l'ancienne aristocratie...Cela ressemblait à une chasse aux sorcières, il n'y avait pas de preuve contre toi mais certaines personnes de mon entourage avaient été déçues par ton comportement...Alors j'ai suivi bêtement leurs avis sans chercher à comprendre. Malgré les hurlements de Severus qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais innocent.... »Expliqua Harry.

Draco comprit que ce n'était pas fini et attendit, silencieux, la suite.

« Il a valu que Dumbledore se réveille de son coma et que Severus et lui me mette face à certaines choses...pour que je le vois...Tu n'avais jamais rien fait, ni sur un champs de bataille, ni à l'époque de Poudelard qui aurait fait penser, à quelqu'un qui ne te connaissait pas, que tu serais un futur mangemort. Ajouté à cela les souvenirs d'Alberforth et ta fille... »

Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un absorbait ce qu'il avait dit et l'autre qui était étrangement heureux que quelqu'un le croit, surtout Harry.

« Il y a une chose dont j'ai encore besoin pour t'aider... »

« Laquelle »Demanda Draco.

« Ta version... »

« Je ne veux pas »Répondit Draco, il se sentait mal, tous ses souvenirs remontaient et ils le tuaient à petit feu depuis des années. Voyant dans quelle détresse sa demande avait mit Draco et il savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer les victimes si on voulait obtenir le plus d'information possible.

" As-tu des information sur l'endroit où tu te trouves? N'importe quoi?"Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Euh"Répondit Draco un peu déboussolé par l'attitude de Harry qui ne l'avait pas harcelé de question. "Je crois que je me trouve dans un...endroit...humide, mon cachot est froid et l'eau s'infiltre partout,...mais je ne sais pas...Ils m'ont enfermé dans ce cachot et depuis je n'en suis pas ressortit....Keuf!Keuf!"Toussa Draco, prit d'une quinte de toux.

Harry se reprocha de son ex- ennemis, pour l'installer dans une meilleure position.

"Adosse-toi à moi, il ne faut pas que tu te penches, sinon ta toux va s'empirer..."Lui conseilla Harry en l'installant presque de force, mais Draco n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour résister. Harry se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se sentit gêné, si quelqu'un les voyaient comme cela...il en tirerait des conclusions bien embêtantes.

"Mais que je suis bête, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici" pensa-t-il en se retenant de se frapper la tête du plat de la main. En même temps, il n'aimerait pas cette situation dans la réalité, tout simplement parce qu'il préférerait avoir la personne de ses rêves dans ses bras et sûrement pas Draco.

Pendant qu'Harry se persuadait de cela, Draco appréciait le contact de ce corps merveilleusement bien construit et gâté par la nature. Un corps d'homme contrairement au sien qui avait un côté féminin sans leurs atouts. Il n'était ni virile, ni femme, il était juste une erreur. Il respira l'odeur d'Harry, un peu une odeur de cow-boys. Ces sentiments pour lui refirent leur apparition, il les repoussa et les enferma au plus profond de lui. Il avait peur, à cause de cette proximité de céder à la tentation. Une si belle tentation, qui elle ne l'appréciait guère même si elle croyait en lui.

Harry avait terminé ses remontrances intérieurs et maintenant constatait avec horreur la maigreur du jeune homme. Cette maigreur ne devait pas être seulement due à sa séquestration, mais aussi à une autre cause, peut-être plus profonde. Il essaya d'analyser l'état psychologique de sa victime, pour savoir combien de temps elle tiendrait, mais le blond lui sembla aussi opaque que pendant leurs années d'étude à Poudelard. Il tient compte qu'il avait une fille, et qu'il y tenait beaucoup donc il devait, vraisemblablement tenir le temps qu'il le retrouve...Enfin il espérait...

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'inquiéta un peu plus et il vit ses espérances à la baisse.

"Malfoy ça va?"S'enquit-il

"O...oui!"Souffla difficilement Draco entre deux quintes de toux.

"Arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien, tu es dans un état physique catastrophique et à mon avis cela ne date pas d'hier!!"S'écria remonté, Harry devant la mauvaise foi du blond, qui se négligeait. Il retourna brusquement Draco qui n'avait pas répondu de phrases acerbes. Il écarquilla des yeux en remarquant à la commissure de ses lèvres du sang que ce dernier essuya vite. Il n'était pas Médicomage, mais cracher du sang en toussant n'était pas un signe de bonne santé.

"Je deviens transparent"Signala Draco en observant Harry à travers sa paume de main." Je crois que c'est la fin de notre...entrevue!?...Dis à Éléanor que je l'aimerais toujours..."Lui demanda-t-il avant de s'évanouir dans le paysage sombre et froid de leur lien.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et fatigué pour la quantité de magie qu'il avait fournir pour garder le mince lien entre lui et Malfoy...Malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pas envie de dormir et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre...d'ami, où il avait du être emmené peu après s'être 'endormit'. Il réfléchit pendant des heures sur tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son ex-ennemi. Il avait éprouvé plein de choses différentes à son égard, de la joie de le voir vivant, de la peine,...et un sentiment fort qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il devait sortir Malfoy de là ou une petite fille allait perdre son papa...Et il ne voulait pas que cette adorable fille grandisse comme lui...sans parents lors des moments les plus importants de sa vie. L'image de Malfoy pâle et le corps zébré de bleus lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il avait entre aperçus des bleus sur les bras lorsqu'il l'avait brusquement retourné vers lui. Une pensée horrible lui vint à l'esprit: il ne faudrait pas grand chose à ce jour pour faire disparaître Draco Malfoy de la surface de la Terre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur se serrait autant à cette pensée. Il l'avait déjà eu lors de ses trop nombreuses missions d'enlèvements, mais jamais à ce point là...

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt et laissa un mot disant que Draco allait bien et qu'il allait le sortir de là au plus vite. Il sortit de la maison et inspira une bouffée d'air frai, remplir de rosée. Le paysage était grandiose, la nature qui se réveillait doucement, ou au contraire s'endormait par endroit. La fine couche d'eau nettoyait les végétaux, pour leur rendre leur étincelante.

"Mon papa aime aussi regarder le jour se lever..."fit Éléanor.

"Et les petites filles ne devraient-elles pas dormir à cette heure là?" Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Mon papa dit que la journée appartint aux gens qui se lèvent tôt!"Répondit du tac au tac la petite brune.

"Bien répondu, mais je suis sûr que ton papa aime aussi faire des grasses matinées parfois?"

"Oui"

"Alors, va te coucher"

"Oui, mais je voulais te dire au revoir" S'expliqua simplement Éléanor en faisant son plus beau sourire à Harry qui fut subjuguer par sa ressemblance avec Draco et quelqu'un d'autre dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom.

"Alors, au revoir petite"

"Je ne suis pas petite"Grogna-t-elle.

"Non, pardon tu es une Malfoy...."murmura tout bas le Sauveur. Sur ses mots il transplana directement chez ses meilleurs amis, il monta quatre à quatre les marches vers la chambre nuptiale. Arrivé devant il hésita une fraction de seconde.

"Bon Harry, ce sont tes meilleurs amis, ils se sont mariés donc ils ont des passions et des envies comme tout le monde....." Essaya de se motiver mentalement Harry, sans grand effet. Alors qu'il essayait, pour l'instant en vain, de se motiver, Hermione ouvrit la porte.

"Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pas que cela me gêne mais il est tôt..."Murmura-t-elle encore un peu endormie.

"Euh...C'est une longue, très longue histoire..."

"Bon je te rejoins dans le salon, je vais m'habiller..."

Quelques instants plus tard Hermione descendit s'habiller simplement avec un jeans et un tee-shirt. Elle avait été étonnée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu devant leur porte. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il était devenu moins accessible, plus occupé, et très respectueux de la loi; ce changement les avait fait s'éloigner malgré le fait qu'ils se voyaient souvent. Le voir tout à l'heure hésitant, gêné, comme le Harry d'autrefois lui avait fait chaud au cœur et elle se demandait bien ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

"Tu veux un café? Un thé? Autre chose?..."Lui demanda-t-elle en allant se préparer un bon café bien fort.

"Euh...non...Si je te dérange, je peux repasser plus tard, mais c'est...disons assez urgent..."Assura Harry.

Hermione en pleurait presque de joie mais ne fit rien. Enfin, après plusieurs années des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux dans son meilleur ami, et avant même qu'il ne s'explique elle savait qui cela concernait, il n'y avait toujours qu'une seule personne qui pouvait faire vibrer le beau brun, même si ce dernier n'avait jamais compris.

"Non, je t'en pris si je peux fait quelque chose pour t'aider je le ferais volontiers..."

"Attends, je sais que cela va te paraître bizarre, après toutes ces années à se haïr, mais je le sens, mon instinct me le dit: il est innocent et je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir plus après tout ce qu'il a subit..."

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche, inquiète. Depuis le fin de la guerre dans le dos de son mari et de son meilleur ami, elle avait entreprit des recherches sur Draco Malfoy, à travers des documents et des témoignages, elle avait appris des choses qui auraient étonnées plus d'un. Elle aidait le Professeur Snape dans ses investigations.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?"Demanda-t-elle incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus.

"Non...Mais comment?...Quoi?....Euh?....."

"Harry, tu sais j'ai toujours compris plus vite certaines choses que vous et j'ai fais des recherches en douce depuis la fin de la guerre pour retrouver Draco, tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai trouvé sur lui..."Répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux, en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait appris.

Harry étonné, se reprit qu'est-ce que son amie pouvait bien avoir appris? Draco lui avait-il menti? Avait-il servi Voldemort? Son coeur se serra, il ressentit un besoin d'appartenance envers Draco se développer, c'était son ennemi, son point d'ancrage lors de son enfance et une source d'intérêts constant pour lui. Un peu énervé, il demanda sèchement à Hermione:

"Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert?"

"Harry, calme-toi! Ce que j'ai découvert ne remet pas en cause son innocence mais je lui laisse le soin de tout te raconter...Je suis désolée Harry, mais je l'ai promis à Snape"S'excusa Hermione.

Harry sembla blessé par sa réponse mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas lui en fournir d'autre, elle avait promis et lui plus que tout autre connaissait le pouvoir d'une promesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Harry?"

"Puff! J'ai rencontré une personne qui l'a aidé tout au long de sa cavale et il m'a montré quelques souvenirs de Draco qui revenaient plus ou moins blessés, après il nous a emmené voir la fille de Draco et une de ses amies...Là un événement est arrivé. Sa fille a créé un pont entre nos deux âmes, normalement cela devrait être impossible! Il faut beaucoup trop de pouvoir! Mais elle a réussi et je suis resté un long moment avec Draco, pour savoir où il était enfermé mais il ne m'a donné que peu d'indice et je pensais que toi tu pourrais trouver, ou tout du moins, me délimiter une zone....Il est vraiment dans un sale état..."

Hermione, Médicomage de son état, se mit en mode alerte. "Il avait quoi comme type de blessures, avait-il un comportement bizarre, des éruptions cutanées...?"

"Hermione, je le connais que peu donc je ne peux pas te dire s'il agissait bizarrement, pour le reste tu vas voir directement par toi-même..." Fit-il en retirant un fil argenté de son crâne pour le mettre dans un verre en pierre, un peu comme une pensine portable. Il mit le souvenir dedans et laissa Hermione regarder toute leur entrevue. Il espérait que son impression vis-à-vis des blessures de Draco se révélerait fausse, mais aux vues du regard que lui lança la brune, il su que c'était même pire...

"Oh! Harry je suis désolée mais ses blessures sont plutôt graves, il a une hémoptysie qui peut indiquer plein de choses mais aux vues de coups qu'il a reçu...je penche pour le pire...Il faudrait vraiment qu'il voit un médicomage..."

"Combien de temps?"

"Quelques jours au pire et au mieux une semaine...mais plus vite tu le retrouveras mieux cela sera..."

Hermione avait bien vu l'éclat de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de son ami à l'annonce de son diagnostic. Ainsi il redécouvrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris plus jeune. Elle espérait pour les deux qu'ils pourraient vivre une vie de bonheur.

"Coucou...."Les salua Ron en allant embraser sa femme. "De quoi parlez-vous?..."

"Euh!...Chéri va te chercher une tasse de café, on te racontera tout quand tu seras pleinement réveillé, ok?"Intervint Hermione qui savait ce que cette discussion allait engendrer.

"D'accord..."

Harry lança un regard à Hermione lui demandant pourquoi elle ne lui disait pas tout de suite le sujet de sa discussion. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et s'approcha de lui pour chuchoter:

"Le sujet D.M. est très fâcheux ici, plus que ce que tu crois..."

"Pourquoi? Au département il est de mon côté sur ce sujet...Je n'aime pas qu'on juge avant de tout savoir..."

"De quoi vous parlez?"

"De Draco Malfoy et de son innocence"Annonca Harry de but en blanc pour connaître les véritables pensées de son ami.

À l'annonce, sous le choc Ron recracha son café. Il regarda Harry comme si des antennes lui étaient apparues sur sa tête, avant de partir dans un fou rire.

"Ah!Ah! C'est une blague, franchement j'y ai cru pendant une fraction de seconde...Euh!! C'est une blague? Parce que je ne vois pas comment la fouine prétentieuse pourrait être innocente...Non mais franchement il est si imbu de sa personne que s'il avait un gamin il le tuerait de peur qu'il soit plus beau que lui...."

Ron ne peut continuer sa tirade sur le comportement théorique de Draco qu'Harry lui foutu son poing dans la figure. On n'avait pas le droit de juger les gens, il l'avait souvent fait par le passé et cela c'était révélé faux, le meilleur exemple était Severus... Ron était littéralement sur les fesses, ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun lui donnait une droite mais jamais sur le sujet Draco Malfoy.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prends?"

"Ce qui me prend!? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances au moins? Est-ce que tu le connais suffisamment pour affirmer cela? Non, et puis il a mûri durant ces dernières années comme nous...sauf toi a priori..."Lui répondit Harry, blessé par l'attitude puéril de Ron.

"Oui, je le connais du moins autant que toi, il nous a fait les pires crasses à Poudelard et toi tu protèges ce...cette sale fouine qui passe son temps à cirer les pompes des gens plus fort que lui...car c'est un lâche et cela tu ne peux pas lui retirer puisque tu en as fait les frais...Non?"

"Tu ne peux pas grandir et apprendre à réfléchir! On était des gamins et ses parents ne devaient jamais lui avoir expliqué ce qu'était vraiment un moldus, et un sang-mélé alors que veux-tu qu'il réagisse devant l'un d'eux?"Cria plus fort Harry, vraiment énervé. Il savait que lui aussi était influencé par ses relations, il n'était pas parfait, mais il essayait d'être le plus juste possible contrairement à son meilleur ami.

"STOP!!! Vous allez vous calmez tout les deux! Harry tu vas écouter ce que Ron sait de Draco et après Harry diras ce que lui sait, puis vous réfléchirez, ok ?"Grogna Hermione

Pendant près de trois heures, ils discutèrent de Draco, même si après celles-ci Ron voulait bien croire que Draco était potentiellement innocent de ce pourquoi on l'accuse, mais il ne croyait pas un traitre mot sur la fille de Draco et le fait qu'il soit amie avec une moldue.

"Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu vas les rencontrer bientôt"

"Hein!?"

"Oui, elles ne peuvent pas rester chez Draco, elles risqueraient d'être à leur tour enlevées par des mangemorts... Et je pensais que ta mère pouvait les accueillir, le temps de retrouver Draco et de l'innocenter..."

Ron réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de répondre: "Je pense que cela ne posera aucun problème pour ma mère...Elle a toujours trouvée Draco...mignon, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi?"

"Je ne peux décemment pas les laisser sans une surveillance constante..."

"Et laisse-moi deviner, je suis cette surveillance....Tu sais que je suis en vacances?"

"Oui et c'est pour cela que je te le demandes, beaucoup de personnes au boulot on une dent contre Draco..."

"Et pas qu'une à mon avis..."

"Ronald..."Le menaça sa femme.

"Non Hermione, c'est vrai...Donc il faut que tout cela reste secret jusqu'au procès de Draco...en plus je ne veux pas que la presse se jette sur sa fille..."

"Bon, je suis d'accord si Hermione l'est..."Soupira Ron.

"Je le suis, on part quand?"

"Ils arrivent demain, au Terrier...."

"Bon ça vas on a le tem...QUOI!!!"S'écria Ron. "Merde, il faut se dépêcher..."

"Je vais vous laissez et merci pour votre aide, des fois je me demande ce que je serais devenu sans vous..."

"Ce n'est rien Harry, mais promet moi de faire attention...C'est plus dangereux que ce que tu crois...Ne dit rien, je ne peux pas t'en parler..."

Harry repartit chez lui se changer et...prendre une bonne douche. Durant sa douche il se remémora sa conversation avec Hermione, cherchant un indice caché...mais il ne trouva rien. Il faudra qu'il demande des explications à Draco sur ses secrets, il avait envie de l'aider et de le soutenir. Pour l'instant il devait se trouver un allié pour ses recherches et qui de mieux que son ex...Blaise.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part dans le monde.

Un homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans se dirigea vers une cheminée qui sonnait.

"Allo?!"

"Oui c'est moi, je crois que Harry à découvert des choses au sujet de Draco. Si tu veux mon avis il l'a rencontrer, mais je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent."L'informa la personne dans la cheminée.

L'autre homme lui répondit: "C'est gentil, il doit avoir subit quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas et profite de tes vacances. Je m'occupe de tout"

"Merci, tu le connais aussi bien que moi"Rigola l'interlocuteur.

"Oui, bon je suis occupé, je vais te laisser..."

"Ah oui, bon à dans deux semaines..."

"Oui et encore merci"

L'homme aux cheveux brun, quasiment noir, grimaça sont plan ne prenait pas la tournure prévue. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry Potter réagisse comme cela.

"Ce n'est pas grave il suffit juste d'accélérer les choses, n'est-ce pas mon beau?"

Draco ligoté et enchainé au mur essaya de s'éloigner du malade qui le torturait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

"Tutu! Tu sais bien que tout ce que tu feras ne servira à rien, tu n'es qu'un déchet dont personne ne veut, et puis elle serait mieux sans toi, non?"

"Non!...non!!...Laisse-moi..."Sanglota Draco à bout de force.

"Oh non! Comme tu ne veux pas nous aider et que ton ami Potter vient foutre son nez là où il ne devrait pas...Je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment tu étais au lit....."Murmura l'homme au regard sadique.

* * *

Coucou mes petits lecteurs (OUHOUH! il y a encore quelqu'un =) ) je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (que vous venez de lire à part si vous lisez de bas en haut =) ) je m'excuse du temps infinie entre les chapitre mais j'écrit suivant l'inspiration qui ne vient jamais au bon moment.. En tout cas pour les rescapé j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus =) (tit review pour tout m'expliquer même une grosse =) ) bon la version corrigée arriveras lorsque mon preux chevalier l'aura corrigé...

Voilà bah bonne nuit, ou bonne journée, ou autre chose

Biss Originel

(=^-^=)

P.S: La version corrigé postée en coup de vent =)


	8. Découverte et angoisse

_Chapitre 7:_

_Découverte et angoisse_

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_

_ "Oh non! Comme tu ne veux pas nous aider et que ton ami Potter vient foutre son nez là où il ne devrait pas...Je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment tu étais au lit....."Murmura l'homme au regard sadique._

* * *

Harry repartit de chez lui et alla directement chez Blaise. Il transplana dans son jardin et alla toquer à la porte de son ami qui, à cette heure-là, devait être réveillé. Il attendit peu de temps, Blaise arriva en short dégoulinant de sueur, il devait être entrain de faire du sport pour mieux draguer, dixit Blaise.

"Coucou mon chéri, que me veux mon bel apollon, si tôt le matin?"Lui demanda Blaise en l'embrasant. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser par pure amitié et pour se montrer qu'ils tenaient à l'autre. Harry le repoussa gentiment avant de l'emmener vers le salon. Là, Blaise comprit qu'il venait pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

"Blaise, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer...Bon commençons par la bonne. Draco ne nous a jamais trahis..."Lança Harry avant de laisser du temps à Blaise d'assimiler la nouvelle.

"Quoi?! Au putain quel bonheur..."Souffla-t-il, il avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Draco avait rejoints Voldemort. "Comment tu as découvert son innocence?"

"Severus et Albus sont venus chez moi et m'ont donnés des informations qui lui donnait déjà des circonstances atténuantes, et le frère d'Albus a donné des informations qui me laisse croire que Draco est innocent..."

"Puff! Ça n'arrive qu'à toi, moi personne ne vient me voir lors de mes jours de congé..." Chouina Blaise.

"Au bout d'un moment, tu rêves d'être un ermite dans une montagne perdue au milieu de nul part, crois-moi"Rigola Harry. Son ex-amant avait toujours réussi à lui remonter le moral avec ses répliques de vieux dragueur mal-aimé.

"Bon sérieusement, tu sais comment il va ? Où il est?"Le questionna Blaise.

Harry regarda son ami et réfléchit. Il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir enjoué, très fidèle, mais aussi qu'il avait encore tendance à foncer tête baissée. Avec son physique de rugby man, sa peau très bronzée, ses yeux marron clair et son bon caractère, faisaient qu'il était très recherché au près des gentes masculine et féminine. Il avait été surpris lorsque Blaise arriva un soir chez lui et l'embrassa, enfin plutôt se jeta sur lui, lui faisant passer la meilleur nuit de sa vie. Ils avaient vécu ensemble pendants presque un an avant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ressentaient juste de l'amitié pour l'autre. Harry savait à quel point Blaise tenait à Draco, il avait été comme un petit frère, une famille pour le Serpentard, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

"Je l'ai vu à travers un pont entre nos âmes, pour tout te dire, il a était enlevé et il ne va pas bien du tout, physiquement il est au bout du rouleau et faible...Je suis désolé"

Blaise se leva, en quelques instants, il avait eu la plus grande joie de sa vie, Draco son petit frère de cœur ne l'avait jamais trahis, mais était aux mains de mangemort et pas en meilleure forme.

"Oui, je vais t'aider à le retrouver! Tu sais où il est retenu?"

"Non, mais j'ai demandé à Hermione de réduire la zone de recherche, mais avant toute choses fait comme moi et appelle le bureau pour avoir quelques jours de repos en plus."

"Ouais, et je demanderais à Neville s'il a mon détecteur d'onde magique."

Blaise alla à sa cheminé et appela le bureau de Neville qui dirigeait lors des absences de Harry. Mais au lien de tomber sur lui, ce fut le secrétaire personnel de Neville qui lui répondit.

"Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Où est Neville?"

", n'est pas là pour le moment. Je peux prendre un message?"

"Euh! Oui, dite lui que j'ai attrapé une saloperie et que je suis contagieux. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais retourner travailler....Ah! Par pur hasard, vous ne sauriez pas où il a mis mon détecteur d'onde magique?"

"Si, , me l'a laissé pour que je puisse vous le remettre le plus vite possible, tenez "

L'objet arriva directement par la cheminée, c'était une sorte de boussole avec un écran numérique, Blaise le prit et le tendit à Harry, avant de replonger la tête dans la cheminée pour remercier le secrétaire.

"Puff! Il m'énerve Neville pourquoi il a besoin d'un secrétaire...Il est devenu insupportable, il faudra faire attention il voue une haine féroce à Draco."

"Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut prévenir personne d'autre, il y a déjà beaucoup trop de monde qui est au courant de cela...Sinon tu vas t'habiller?"

"Hein! De suite? Pourquoi?"

"On va au Terrier rejoindre Hermione et Ron, pour accueillir la fille de Draco et une de ses amie...une moldue...et puis voir si Mione a avancée dans ses recherches depuis ce matin."

"Quoi!!! Draco a une fille? Et il est ami avec une moldue? T'es sûr que tu ne t'ais pas trompé de personne..."L'interrogea Blaise, pas trop sûr.

"Non, c'est la vérité alors va t'habiller" Rétorqua Harry.

Après de longs préparatifs, Blaise fut enfin prêt, ils prirent leurs balais pour aller au Terrier. Une fois arrivé, ils les rangèrent dans l'établi et sonnèrent.

"Oh!! Mes chéris rentrez, rentrez!! Ronny et Hermione sont arrivés il y a peu." Les accueillit Mme Weasley, avec sa bonne humeur. "Je suis contente tous mes enfants sont partis de la maison, je vais avoir de la compagnie pendant un bon petit bout de temps si j'ai bien compris?"

"Oui Mme Weasley"

"Voyons Harry, combien de fois je t'ai dis de m'appeler Molly ? Fais comme ton ami."

"Oui Harry, tu ne voudrais pas vexer Molly?"

"Faux-jeton, tu vas me le payer!"Le menaça Harry, lorsque Molly les laissa dans le salon.

"Ah bon?! Et comment tu vas me le faire payer? Tu veux me soumettre....des propositions" Susurra Blaise à l'oreille de Harry, qui eut un sourire sadique avant de lui répondre:

"Oh! Oui, tu vas....aider Hermione à chercher des zones correspondants aux maigres indices qu'on a, pendant que je chercherais des traces de transplanages inhabituels, ou suspect ces dernier temps, d'accord?"

"Puff!"Soupira Blaise, mais il était content de la réaction d'Harry.

"Coucou, vous êtes déjà là! Je n'ais pas beaucoup avancée...Harry il me faudrait beaucoup plus d'indices parce qu'avec ce que j'ai, je pense juste qu'ils doivent être sur une côte, donc soit à peu près partout en Angleterre, sur les côte Française du côté de la Manche plutôt...Sur toutes les petites îles humides et venteuses..."

"Mione, tu ne pourrais pas enlever les îles ? Cela fait loin de chez la foui...euh Malfoy, le bureau les auraient remarquées, non?" Demanda Ron

"J'y ai pensé mais comme à priori personne n'a rien remarqué alors qu'ils sont assez nombreux, je pense qu'ils ont une taupe..."

"Chez nous!!!!" S'exclama Blaise."C'est pas possible, on connaît tout le monde, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire cela!"

"Et je pense qu'il est aussi assez haut gradé pour pouvoir effacer des voyages en portauloin suspects..."Ajouta la brune.

"Ce qui laisse peu de monde..."Finit Harry

"Qui ?!"L'interrogea Ron aussi stupéfait que Blaise.

"Le Ministre de la Magie, Le directeur du service, celui des renseignement, ainsi que Neville et moi..."

"Mais pourquoi voudraient-ils tuer Draco?"Demanda Blaise.

"Il ne veulent pas forcément le tuer..."Répondit une voix lasse derrière eux.

"Severus, vous êtes venu, quel plaisir de vous voir, j'ai plein de questions à vous poser. Mais avant vous allez bien?" Le salua Hermione.

"Oui, ma chère, je vais bien et vos patients à l'Hôpital?"

"Oh, je les ai laissé à un confrère, j'ai pris des vacances avec mon mari"

"C'est bien, maintenant revenons en à cette taupe vous voulez?"Les interrompit Ron, qui n'aimait pas l'amitié qu'il y avait entre sa femme et son ancien professeur de Potion. "Pourquoi disiez-vous qu'ils ne voulaient pas forcément le tuer?"

"Il pourrait être au courant de quelque chose qu'on ignore, parce que sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le garder vivant si longtemps, même pour le torturer cela peut se révéler dangereux pour eux."

"Hum, je vois. Hermione, tu sais ce qui pourrait les intéresser... ?"

"Je ne sais que peu de choses sur ce qui c'est passé lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les mains de Voldemort…mais…j'ai lu quelque chose...qui me turlupine..."

"Quoi?"

"Dans…"

Soudain un cri résonna. C'était Harry, il avait mal à la tête. Tous se précipitèrent pour l'aider, mais il les repoussa et réussit à articuler:

"Je crois que Malfoy essaye de me joindre..."

Harry s'écroula endormit dans le canapé, la tête sur le genoux de Blaise.

"Je crois qu'on va attendre, avant que tu nous explique quoi que ce soit, qu'Harry revienne... Avec peut-être plus d'indices sur l'endroit où est retenu Draco." Décréta Blaise, soucieux de l'état de santé de Draco et d'Harry, après tout depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry n'avait plus jamais eu de maux de tête. Hermione s'approcha pour voir les signes vitaux de son ami et rassura l'assemblée :

"Il va bien, le mal de tête doit venir de leurs résistance vis-à-vis de l'intrusion d'un esprit étranger dans le leurs."

* * *

Trois heures avant, quelque part dans le monde.

Draco était terrorisé, le chef de ses kidnappeurs l'avait rejoins pour lui dire que tout allait bientôt finir, mais pas en bien pour lui. Il lui avait posé un ultimatum.

**Flash back:**

_"Oh non! Comme tu ne veux pas nous aider et que ton ami Potter vient foutre son nez là où il ne devrait pas...Je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment tu étais au lit....." Murmura l'homme au regard sadique._

_ Draco trembla et recula le plus loin possible de l'inconnu. Celui-ci était habillé en costume de marque d'après les coutures, sûrement d'une marque moldue, il portait par-dessus une lourde cape noire en fourrure, elle semblait bien chaude aux yeux de Draco. Une broche attira le regard du blond, celle-ci représentait une colombe au plumage d'or et aux yeux blancs._

_ "Je te propose un marché...Tu me dis où elle se trouve et comment le rituel marche...Et je pourrais t'épargner bien des souffrances inutiles, non?" Lui proposa L'homme en noir qui avait une voix familière._

_ "Je..J.."Commença Draco._

_ "Non! Tu me donneras ta réponse dans une demi-heure..." Dit-il en sortant de la pièce._

_ Draco toujours recroquevillé dans le fond de sa cellule, avait toujours les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Comment pouvait-il lui demander cela? Comment pouvais-t-on demander à un père de vendre sa fille contre son propre bien?_

_ Cette dernière interrogation, fit remonter de vieux souvenirs sur son père, sur sa mère...oui on le pouvait et même faire pire...Draco ne pu retenir ses sanglots, il avait froid, mal et on lui demandait l'impossible, il ne voulait pas que sa fille ressente ce que lui avait ressentit lorsque ses parents lui avaient appris la vérité et l'avaient abandonnés aux mains de Voldemort, qui..._

_ Les trente minutes défilèrent rapidement, l'esprit embrouillé par tous ce qu'il avait subi, mais déterminé dans sa décision. L'homme en noir arriva, le pas décidé et sûr de la réponse de son prisonnier._

_ "Alors quel est ta décision?"Demanda-t-il_

_ "Faite ce que vous voulez de moi...Mais jamais, vous entendez ?! Jamais je n'abandonnerais ma fille.."Lui assura-t-il, retrouvant sa verve et son allure d'aristocrate._

_ "Ruuhhh!"S'énerva l'homme. "Tu es prêt à subir tout et n'importe quoi pour celle qui a détruit ta vie?"_

_ "Non! Elle n'a pas détruit ma vie...elle l'a embellie, par contre vous, vous me semblez un peu coincer..."_

_ Le chef des kidnappeurs le gifla, l'envoyant valser dans le mur, l'assommant à moitié et lui criant dessus: "Tu vas me le dire, comment l'obtenir!! Que tu le veuilles ou non!"_

_ "Bien sûr...Tu n'obtiendras rien de ma part."_

_ L'homme l'attrapa par le col de son reste de tee-shirt, l'étranglant à moitié, et lui susurra à l'oreille: "Pour l'instant, tu m'appartiens et tu feras tout ce que je veux...Tu m'appartiens et je vais te le faire sentir...". Il balança Draco contre le mur avant de partir en appelant à tue-tête un de ses complices._

_ Draco tomba doucement dans les vapes à cause du nouveau coup sur la tête qu'il avait reçu. Dans sa tête, il appela inconsciemment l'élu de son cœur, se réveillant trois heures plus tard, encore plus terrorisé qu'avant._

**Fin du flash back**

Draco tremblait, il ne voulait pas souffrir, ni vendre sa fille et son secret. Il prit sa volonté à bout de bras et se leva pour essayer de trouver des indices sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Dans ses recherches, il surprit une conversation entre deux mangemorts, qu'il ne réussit pas à reconnaître, les voix qui étaient trop loin mais il entendit des bribes de conversation:

"...Oui, Avery a été tué...."

"...un moldu l'a renversé.."

"...Ouais vers Truro..."

"Faudra faire attention, c'est juste à côté...."

Draco retourna vers le fond de son cachot se calant contre le mur glacé, un frisson le prit, il avait si sommeil, si somm...

* * *

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant une chaleur réconfortante contre lui, le réchauffant. Il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans deux émeraudes, inquiètes et tendres. Il leva la main vers le visage masculin d'Harry. Ses doigts effleurèrent les joues, les contours nerveux et carrés, perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas la question d'Harry.

"Pardon?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?" Demanda, inquiet, Harry. "Tu es si pâle, et si froid..."

"Rien, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi...c'est drôle la façon dont nos rapports ont changés avec nos 'rencontres', avant tu ne te serais jamais inquiété de mon état de santé...kouff!kouff!"

"Puff! Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi...tellement que tu ne vois pas ton état...Draco tu es maigre, pâle…"

"Mais je l'ais toujours été..." Essaya de plaisanter Draco, conscient de son état, mais il voulais profiter de ce moment de paix avec lui.

Harry soupira et passa sa main sur son visage exaspéré par l'attitude du blond, même s'il comprenait son envie de s'évader de sa situation : "Draco, j'ai montré ton état à Hermione...et je dois te dire qu'il est assez inquiétant..., tu vais mourir si on ne fait rien...."

Draco, qui l'avait bien sentit, même s'il l'avait nié, se retrouva face à la vérité. Il plongea ses yeux dans les deux orbes vertes cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer que c'était faux, mais tout ce qu'il trouva était un regard triste mais sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Alors il craqua, se jeta dans les bras tendre et fort du Survivant, et y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps dans cette étreinte chaude que lui offrait Harry.

Harry ne s'était pas attendus à une telle réaction de la part du blond, il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son masque de froideur, et depuis que ces voyages entre esprits avaient commencé, il découvrait un nouveau Draco, plus sensible, plus fragile, mais en même temps il avait une force intérieure qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'à maintenant malgré les épreuves endurées.

Il aimait ce Draco, qui lui faisait ressentir pleins de choses, mais surtout qui l'apaisait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il se rendit compte que l'homme qu'il tenait contre son torse, comptait pour lui, mais depuis combien de temps ? Là était la question. Voyant que le flou de larme s'était tari, il prit doucement le doux visage du blond et le releva vers lui:

"J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir plus d'informations sur l'endroit où tu te trouves...Je..Je ne veux pas te voir mourir..."Murmura-t-il.

"J'ai... entendu une discussion... ils parlaient... d'une ville proche de là où je suis retenu... c'était...Truro... je crois... Harry... Je me sens si fatigué... S'il te plait... trouve moi... sinon... il.. il.. vat...." Articula difficilement Draco qui disparu avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

"NON!! Qui? Qui? Qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire? DRAAACOO" Hurla Harry qui s'envola aussi pour se réveiller chez son meilleur ami, tremblant de fatigue plus que la dernière fois. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers en suivant les voix qu'il entendait.

* * *

"Harry? Tu aurais du rester au lit! Là! Viens t'asseoir!" Le materna Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé durant mon absence?"Demanda Harry encore dans les vapes.

"On est arrivé"Fit une voix fluette, reconnaissable entre toutes.

"Éléanor?" Fit Harry

La petite fille lui sourit avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air de tout savoir.

"Elle est un peu étrange, la fille de la foui..euh Malfoy"

"T'inquiète, tu finiras par l'apprécier...Sinon, Draco m'a donné des informations, il se trouve par très loin de Truro...Quelqu'un connaît?" Les informa le brun.

Hermione partit directement dans la bibliothèque qu'elle avait amenée avec elle, pour prendre une carte d'Angleterre. Blaise partit avec elle, il connaissait presque toutes les planques des mangemorts, et au pire savait bien les repérer, ils se mirèrent à la recherche de l'endroit où pouvait être enfermé le blond.

Harry était resté seul avec Ron dans la salle à manger, il resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment avant de les partager avec son frère de cœur.

"Ron...Si tu avais vu dans quel état il était...C'était horrible...Je ne sais plus trop ce que je ressens pour lui...quand il pleurait dans mes bras...il me semblait si fragile, si loin du Draco qu'on a connu..."

"Bah! Mon vieux, tu veux savoir? Si après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu es toujours perdu, alors là je ne peut rien faire pour toi..."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu seras définitivement amoureux de...de...de l'autre..."

"Ah! O...Okay" Répondit Harry déboussolé par cette réponse de Ron, d'habitude il ne lui aurait pas répondu cela...

Mort de fatigue Harry retourna dormir dans sa chambre, vaincu par la quantité de magie qu'il avait utilisée pour rester, ce qui lui avait semblé quelques secondes, avec le beau blond.

* * *

Quelque part dans les alentours de Truro.

Draco fut réveillé en sursaut par un mangemort, qui le secouait comme un prunier espérant sûrement que des prunes tombe de sa tête.

"Lève toi sale traître à ton nom!! Allez si tu veux pas que je te botte le cul!" Cria-t-il, espérant mieux se faire obéir par un prisonnier, faible et malade.

Draco se leva, mieux valait pour lui limiter les dégâts le temps qu'Harry le trouve. Il suivit donc docilement son gardien qui l'amena dans un dédale de couloir plus lugubres les uns que les autres et tout aussi froids que son cachot, si ce n'était pas plus. Au bout d'une éternité pour les jambes de Draco qui avaient du mal à suivre le mangemort et à porter Draco, ils arrivèrent devant une porte, identique aux autres, mais son gardien toqua et le fit rentrer dans la pièce avant de repartir.

Draco était stupéfait, il se trouvait dans une pièce magnifique, des tapisseries recouvraient l'ensemble de la pièce pour garder le peu de chaleur que produisait l'énorme cheminée qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Sur sa gauche, il y avait un lit à baldaquin, quasiment aussi grand que le cachot où il avait été enfermé pendant longtemps. Sur sa droite, il y avait une porte ouverte qui donnait sur une salle de bain d'après les bruits d'eau qui en provenaient.

Le Serpentard décida qu'il semblait plus prudent de s'éloigner de la salle d'eau, temps qu'il ne savait pas qui se trouvait là. Il s'installa le plus loin possible, tout en essayant de se garder une échappatoire, la porte par laquelle il était venu était fermée à clefs. Il resta en alerte pendant des heures pour lui, et quelques minutes pour le reste du monde, la personne qui devait prendre une douche avait coupée l'eau et allait bientôt sortir.

Un homme en serviette de bain sortit et s'adossa nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte et détailla son invité, délicieusement désirable, malgré toutes les blessures et cernes qui gâchaient sa beauté.

"Bonjours mon petit Draco, heureux de me revoir?"

"Toi?!....."

"Oui, moi. Je sais, j'ai pas mal changé depuis Poudelard, mais toi tu es resté le même si beau, si désirable, et en même temps si féminin, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois, où on t'as chambré avec cela lors de nos soirée entre Gryffondors...Et maintenant, je t'ai pour moi tout seul...."

"Non...non...laisse moi tranquille!!" Hurla Draco, dégoûté par le regard vicieux de l'autre qui le violait du regard.

"Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir à Poudelard, maintenant c'est à moi de jouer avec toi..."

* * *

Coucou, je suis de retour et rapidement =) je suis plutôt fière de moi, non? Bon je sais que je le devais pour les lecteurs qui me suivent encore malgré mes délais de publication qui sont pour le moins très espacé dans le temps. À tous ses lecteurs merci de me lire encore et surtout un gros merci à ceux qui me laisser de review, cela me fais toujours chaud au cœur =) et merci à sachan972 pour sa review et si tu veux que je te réponds (cela vaut aussi pour les autres anonymes) laisse une adresse mail =)

Voilà j'arrête de parler même si c'est la fin du chapitre =)

À oui, pour les demande de meurtres vis-à-vis de l'auteur ou si vous avez des propositions pour la suite, il suffit de laissez un petit message en appuyant sur le gros bouton en bas de la page...

Grosse biss Originel

(=^-^=)

Voilà la version corrigée par les bon soin de ma bêta Kaitas


	9. Descente en enfer

**Remarque: Voici la version corrigée de ma Bêta qui m'a fait quelque remarque dont une en particulier. Il est vraie que moi je connais la suite donc cela ne m'a pas sauté au yeux mais on a l'impression que j'ai baclé pour essayer de finir au plus vite mais ce n'est pas le cas, il y aura encore beaucoup de choses (je n'en dirais pas plus). Alors je m'excuse pour ceux qui aurait pensé cela, je me suis mal exprimée à travers ce chapitre, mais je l'assume totalement.**

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Descente en enfer

* * *

**Résumé:**

_"Non...non...laisse moi tranquille!!"Hurla Draco, dégoûté par le regard vicieux de l'autre qui le violait du regard._

_"Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir à Poudelard, maintenant c'est à moi de jouer avec toi..."_

* * *

Draco stupéfait par l'identité de son ravisseur ne réagit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à un mètre de lui, Draco attrapa la lampe qui traînait sur la table de chevet et la lança de toutes ses forces sur son agresseur. Mais celui-ci l'évita facilement en rigolant.

"Mon petit Draco, ce n'est pas avec cela que tu vas me faire du mal. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne vais pas te toucher aujourd'hui...Tu as trop...De blessures…Qui ne sont pas très sexy..."

"Tu crois! Et c'est la faute de qui si j'en suis là? Hein! Neville!!"Cracha Draco.

D'un mouvement vif Neville attrapa et plaqua le blond contre le lit. Ce dernier essaya de se libérer de sa poigne, mais il était trop faible par rapport à l'Auror au mieux de sa forme.

"Tss!! Tu es un méchant garçon! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Alors que je veux que tu retrouves la santé?..."

"Juste pour me sauter!!!..."

"Oui!! Et alors?" Répondit Neville. "Somnus!"

Draco s'endormit alors comme un masse, ne pouvant lutter contre le sort, dans les draps de soie. L'ancien Gryffondor, en profita pour le déshabiller presque entièrement pour soigner ses blessures -dans les limites de ses connaissances en ce domaine. Demain, il pourrait s'occuper de lui sans avoir l'impression de baiser un cadavre. Après avoir fini les maigres soins qu'il pouvait prodiguer, il partit s'habiller et se mettre au lit, demain s'annonçait être une belle journée pour lui...

* * *

Au Terrier quelques heures plus tard...

Un cri strident, à faire se réveiller les morts, résonna dans la maison des Weasley. Tout le monde alerté par ce cri se précipita vers la source du bruit.

Là, ils trouvèrent Hermione et Blaise sautant partout, embrassant tout le monde, ce qui ne plut guère au Maître des Potions.

"Stupéfix!"Lança-t-il après avoir subit les attaques mouillé de Blaise.

"...Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous les avez stupéfixer?" L'interrogea Harry.

"Juste le temps qu'ils se calment et qu'ils me foutent la paix...Finitum incantatum!"

"Aaaahhh!!"Cria Blaise qui avait été stupéfixé au beau milieu d'un saut et qui maintenant se trouvait affalé aux pieds de Harry, celui-ce l'observait très amusé.

"Je sais que je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un Dieu...Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te prosterner à mes pieds"

"Ah!Ah! Très drôle tu as fait l'école du rire pour nous la sortir celle-là?"Répondit ironiquement Blaise.

"Non, tu m'inspires..."

"Bon, maintenant on se calme!!"Les gronda Hermione, un peu hystérique.

"Et c'est elle qui dit cela?..."Fit remarquer son mari.

"Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose?"

"Non, non chérie! Dis nous ce qui vous a mis dans cette état là?"Détourna Ron.

"On a mis du temps, mais grâce à nos connaissances additionnés, on a réussit!!!!"

"On sait où se trouve Draco! Il suffit juste qu'on prenne nos baguette et on va le sauver..."

"Non"Intervient Éléanor. "Il ne faut pas y aller sans plan..."

"Pourquoi?! On a pas le temps!!"Cria Blaise.

"Blaise! Calme-toi! Tu n'as pas besoins de crier sur une petite fille!"Le ramena à l'ordre Harry.

Éléanor était allée se réfugier dans le bras de Maria qui regardait méchamment Blaise. Elle se tourna vers la petite et lui demanda:

"Explique-toi."

"Je le sens, papa est entouré par une magie instable et violente, si vous attaquez sans faire attention...Papa...Papa mourra..."Finit la petite en sanglot.

"Elle a raison.... Et puis ce sont les Rouge et Or qui agissent avant de réfléchir, n'est-ce pas Blaise?" Fit ironiquement Snape.

"Oui..."Répondit piteusement Blaise.

Il voulait tellement le sauver, et il avait honte d'avoir abandonné son ami sans avoir cru en lui. Il avait abandonné sa seule famille, il y a environ neuf ans, il ne voulait pas recommencer, il en perdait donc son sang-froid. Il avait connu Draco quand ils avaient deux ans, bien sur, il ne s'en souvenait pas mais les plus vieilles photos d'eux deux dataient de cette époque, et depuis ce moment là ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Harry soupira dans son coin, il n'avait pas récupéré et se sentait un peu faible. Mais il participa à la mise en place d'un plan, ce qui mit pas mal de temps, à cause du manque d'effectifs.

* * *

Quelque part, à coté de Truro.

Draco se réveilla brusquement, se demandant d'abord où il était, puis se souvenant où était son ravisseur ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Il découvrit sa semi nudité et pâlit en imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur...

"Je n'ai plus mal?..."S'exclama-il.

"Oui, j'ai guérit tes blessures...Et pour information je ne t'ai rien fait...pour l'instant" Lui répondit Neville depuis le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Draco se couvrit brusquement le torse et recula contre la tête de lit, se donnant ainsi l'impression de s'éloigner plus de lui.

"Tu sais... ma proposition, elle tient toujours..."Signala Neville en admirant le corps laiteux de son invité qui apparaissait, malgré les draps.

"Tu sais que ma réponse, elle aussi tient toujours!"Reprit Draco.

"Dans ce cas..."

Neville se leva et lança un sort à Draco, avant même que ce dernier ne puisse bouger, il se trouva enchaîné aux montant du lit par les poignets. Il voulu se débattre mais plus il bougeait plus les liens s'étendaient sur son corps et se resserraient.

"C'est un sort très pratique, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu n'es qu'un pleutre!!"

La gifle partit, violente elle marqua Draco, à l'opposé de ses gestes, Neville s'assit doucement à coté du blond et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

"Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais on t'apprécie beaucoup plus quand tu te tais! Je t'aie toujours observé, tu sais pourquoi? Non?! Ah! C'est toute une histoire. Je fais partit d'une famille de Sang Pur, donc comme toi j'aie appris le protocole, les manières et tout ce qui va avec, mais ma grand-mère voulait toujours que je sois excellent et elle me comparait à toi...Elle me disait toujours : 'Il feras de grandes choses ce petit, il est bien'. Malgré tous mes efforts, je restais empoté comme un nouveau né et pas aussi intelligent qu'elle aurait voulu...Un soir, on devait avoir six, sept ans, elle m'emmena à une réception et tu étais là... Puff!...Tu m'as ébloui si mature, aristocrate, parfait... Malheureusement, on ne s'est revu que des années plus tard dans le Poudelard express et là...J'ai compris en t'observant tout le temps, tu étais fait pour moi...Tes pics cachaient ton attirance pour moi, sinon pourquoi tu te mettais toujours en face de moi? Pourquoi me suivre lorsque je me promenais? Mais tu es parti, je t'aie cherché et j'aie tout découvert...Et cela m'a blessé malgré tout l'amour que j'aie pour toi."Raconta Neville.

Draco était éberlué, cet idiot avait mal interprété ses gestes. Il ne se mettait pas en face de lui mais de Harry. Il ne le suivait que parce qu'Harry venait avec lui.

"Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime mais Harry!!"Hurla Draco, pensant que cela allait l'éloigner de lui.

"Quoi??"

"J'aime Harry"Reprit le blond, le ton compatissant, plus doux.

Ce fut au tour de Neville d'être stupéfait par Draco. Non, pour lui ce n'était pas possible, toute son existence tournait autour de Draco et de...Il avait grandit en entendant parler de lui et de Harry, bien sur, il avait su attirer son attention à l'école grâce à ses défauts...Non, il était fait l'un pour l'autre, pour vivre ensemble...quoi qu'en dise Draco...Il devait être encore sous le choc de ses blessures.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es perturbé...On t'a un peu secoué ses derniers jours, mais tu redeviendras vite à la raison. Tu comprendra qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, d'accord!"Lui dit-il, en caressant le visage du jeune homme.

À ce moment là, Draco comprit l'ampleur du scénarios que c'était imaginé Neville et qu'il était bel et bien fou, prenant peur, Draco se débattit oubliant le sort lancé précédemment par le brun. Il ne s'arrêta que quand un horrible craquement se fit entendre, les liens avaient brisés son bras droit. Neville le regardait se débattre en secouant la tête, sachant bien qu'il allait finir par s'arrêter.

Après cela, Draco ne bougea plus, mais il ne lâcha pas un cri, ni même un gémissement de douleur, il décida de se murer dans le silence, espérant ainsi énerver Neville puisque le voir souffrir semblait l'amuser, son silence sûrement moins.

Mais malheureusement, Neville crut qu'il avait retrouvé la raison, d'un coup de baguette les mains du blond furent attachées ensembles et détachées de la tête de lit. Et ses jambes furent écartées par une force invisible et maintenues en place.

Ensuite le brun se mit au dessus du blond, l'admirant du regard. Le corps de Draco était délicatement proportionné, sans une once de graisse inutile, trop maigre mais parfait, il n'avait même pas un grain de beauté en trop, ça il en était persuadé.

Doucement, comme si l'homme qui était en dessous de lui était en verre, il fit lentement glisser le drap le long du torse du blond pour mieux observer cette peau au grain parfait et d'une pâleur si attirante. Au milieu de cette mer blanche deux îles roses, comme la peau d'un nouveau né, se dressaient. À cause des liens il du faire dis paraître la chemise par magie.

"Tu sais, je préfère la manière traditionnelle...C'est plus existant, tu ne trouves pas?"

Ne cherchant pas à avoir de réponse de sa victime, il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse, indéniablement masculin, découvrant et apprenant les moindres vallées et collines. Totalement fasciné par ce qu'il avait tant désiré.

Draco essayait de retrouver son calme, c'était à cette unique condition qu'il pourrait s'en sortir...Il inspira et expira profondément, n'arrivant pas à se calmer jusqu'au moment où Neville posa ses mains sur ses tétons, brusquement un vieux souvenir refit surface et lui permit de se calmer. Il avait enfin les idées claires, il se mit donc à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, mais rien n'était à sa portée.

Pendant ce temps là, Neville ne pouvant plus attendre, entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de Draco. Mais là encore la position de celui-ci ne rendait pas la tache facile, il s'énerva dessus, avant d'utiliser une nouvelle fois la magie. Après quelques secondes, il l'avait enfin...nu...sous lui, dans ses draps...Mais il enrageait, le blond n'avait eu aucune réaction positive...à ses caresses, malgré tout les soins, prit d'une rage folle il commença à le rouer de coups, martelant le moindre grain de peau libre.

Draco paniquait, il ne pouvant pas se protéger et ne comprenait pas l'accès de rage de l'homme en face de lui. Il sentait une douleur diffuse venir s'ajouter aux autres à chaque coups, il avait l'impression que ses organes explosaient, que ses os se brisaient...Petit à petit, supportant de moins en moins la douleur, il s'enferma et s'évada dans son monde, un monde où il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus de malheur, où ils étaient ensemble et le plus important ils étaient heureux.

Tout d'un coup, les coups s'arrêtèrent, Neville observa son œuvre, des marques rouge parsemaient chaque centimètre carré de peau. Il fit glisser doucement ses doigts sentant les côtes fêlés et les tressaillements du blond quand la pression du touché était trop prononcée.

"Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Il tourna le visage miraculeusement épargné et croisa le regard vide de Draco, prit de regret il embrassa le front puis redessina chaque traits de blond.

"Ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais te faire du bien!"Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en ouvrant sa fermeture éclaire et son bouton, il en sortit son pénis turgescent. Il écarta les cuisses molles du blond, il se sentit durcir un peu plus à la vue de cette intimité tant désirée et y pressa son gland. Au début, il l'enfonça juste quelques millimètres, puis quelques centimètres, pour finir il glissa son pénis dans l'anus de Draco jusqu'à sentir ses testicules toucher les fesses du blond.

"Oh!! Je suis si bien là!....Tu...me tiens si chaud!....Et tu me serres si fort...si fort...comme si tu ne voulais pas me lâcher...Tu vois tu dois adorer cela...Regard tu ne veux pas me laisser sortir" Gémit-il en ressortant de force son pénis avant de le remettre bien au fond.

Draco toujours dans son monde sentit une douleur atroce comme si on l'écartelait de l'intérieur, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus car il savait qu'elle allait disparaître comme la dernière fois...

* * *

Quelques heures plutôt au Terrier,

Ils avaient enfin fini de mettre en place un plan d'attaque. Ils allaient entrer par quatre portes différentes par groupes de deux, ils s'étaient repartit le travail: Ron et Charlie, qui les avaient rejoints, s'occuperaient des étages inférieurs; Hermione et Snape du rez-de-chaussée pendant que Blaise et Harry, eux, avaient les niveaux supérieurs à explorer.

Ils allaient rester en contact grâce aux galions d'or dont ils s'étaient servis lors de la dictature de Dolores Ombrage. Si l'un des groupes étaient découverts, le but était de faire croire qu'ils étaient nombreux, donc ils devaient faire le maximum de bruit pour affoler les mangemorts.

"Je crois qu'on est prêt. C'est le crépuscule, Blaise! Tu as le portauloin?"Cria Harry.

"Oui!!"Dit-il, frissonnant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas il est fort, non?"

"Oh! Harry! Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi...."

Devant le désarroi de son ami, Harry le prit dans ses bras : il se demanda, pendant qu'il tenait le brun s'il avait vraiment passé six ans avec Draco. Car le jeune homme qu'il avait découvert depuis que Snape et Dumbledore avaient débarqué chez lui, n'était pas froid, il ne croyait pas en Voldemort, il était fragile, sensible...Beau, indéniablement beau...Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudelard. Mais en même temps, il avait toujours son humour typiquement Malfoyien, son comportement, son allure...Il était peut-être un équilibre entre les deux et non pas deux personnes différentes comme il le pensait pour l'instant.

"Il est vraiment un paradoxe vivant..."

"Pardon?"

"Non, rien. Je disais qu'il faudrait y aller."

"Oui, oui..Hey!!! Tout le monde, j'ai le port...."Cria Blaise à travers la maison en s'éloignant de Harry.

Harry resté seul soupira, il dirigeait vers une nouvelle bataille…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout était calme, rien ne laissait deviner que des tueurs d'innocents vivaient ici. Devant eux se trouvait une petite chaumière délabrée, aux yeux des moldus, mais pour des sorciers, il y avait un immense château aux allures de forteresse. Harry jeta un sort de discrétion et d'invisibilité sur tous, ils pouvaient tenir quelques heures, mais dès que l'un d'entre eux était découvert le sort s'annulait. Ils avaient décidé que cela été plus prudent, car même s'ils étaient sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas au courant, il n'y avait juste que...les mangemorts les plus dangereux et impitoyables qui soient.

Ils se séparèrent comme prévu, Ron et Charlie finirent vite les étages inférieurs, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de mangemort qui dormait dans des pièces aménagées, juste le nécessaire pour rester quelque temps. Hermione et Snape, eux eurent beaucoup plus de problème, car à cette heure de la journée les personnes lisaient, mangeaient, jouaient aux cartes… et toutes ses activité semblaient se dérouler au niveau du rez-de-chaussée ; mais Ron et Charlie virent les aider, ayant rapidement fini d'attacher et de cacher les mangemeorts endormis.

Mais au moment de neutraliser le dernier mangemort présent dans la salle à manger, Hermione qui avait entendue un bruit se retourna et percuta un meuble, brisant une lampe. Le mangemort qui était endormit dans un fauteuil, se leva en sursaut de son siège et hurla:

"On est attaqué! Des Aurors!!! Vite! On est attaqué!!"

Il lança des sorts dans la direction du bruit, et de la chevelure rousse qu'il avait vu. Les sorts fusaient, mais aucun ne toucha les quatre sauveurs. Une fois l'alerte donnée, le sort de Harry ayant disparus, ils durent appliquer le plan B qui était beaucoup moins bien ficelé et dont la mot d'ordre se trouvait être:"Sauver sa peau et se retrouver", et Ron avait ajouté, très intelligemment: "...Et trouver rapidement Harry...Quoi, il est plus fort que nous tous réunis!..."

Blaise et Harry eux n'avaient toujours pas vu un seul mangemort, pas que cela soit gênant, mais c'était anormal. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, ils bloquaient chaque porte, sauf celles menant à l'escalier, pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Ils sentirent le sort se dissiper, mais ils étaient trop sur leur garde pour se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer en bas.

Lentement, ils devinrent de plus en plus nerveux, chaque bruit les faisait sursauter. Blaise que la peur submergeait, ouvrit une porte tout doucement. La porte grinça de façon sinistre sur ses gonds. Blaise s'attendait à voir tous les mangemorts qu'il n'avait pas vu, derrière la porte...Et il ne fut pas déçu...Sauf que les personnes n'étaient pas armées et...un peu bloqués. Blaise qui avait fait un bond, dit à Harry:

"Puff!! Ce n'était qu'un tableau!"Soupira Blaise.

Harry voyant que son ami était dans un état de stress intense qui contrastait avec son calme, pas qu'il ne le soit pas, mais il avait l'habitude...et au fil des années il était devenu, un mec un peu blasé par tout. Il se souvient d'une phrase que disait souvent l'un de ses professeurs et la rappela à Blaise:

"Tu te souviens de ce que nous disait M. Chevalier?"

"Non?"

"La peur est utile lors d'une bataille. C'est comme un petit feu qui chauffe les muscles et nous rend plus fort. Mais la panique survient quand ce feu grandit trop et dévore notre courage et notre fierté."

Blaise et Harry sourirent, ils avaient beaucoup aimé ce vieux professeur tout droit sortit d'un vieux livre de chevalerie. Calmé, ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte de l'étage. La porte derrière laquelle se trouvait peut-être Draco.

"Je vais le voir pour la première fois, depuis neuf ans… si ce n'est pas plus" Pensa Harry.

* * *

Trente minutes plutôt.

Neville qui violait Draco à en faire couler le sang entre ses cuisses, fut interrompu par un appel venant de la pièce adjacente.

"Monsieur, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous parlez!"

"J'arrive!!"Répondit-il très énervé. Mais alla tout de même, le prendre et revenu plutôt content de ce qu'il avait appris. Il regarda le lit et observa son œuvre. Draco y était toujours allongé, les cuisses écartées, du sang coulant sur les draps. Mais Neville, lui, vit son amant dans une position équivoque et une image parfaite de la luxure.

De plus le corps du jeune homme était martelé de bleus, maintenant qui tendaient vers le violet, mais le plus inquiétant était le regard vide et sans vie du jeune homme, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Un autre homme cagoule entra dans la pièce, regarda le prisonnier et sourit avant de reporter son attention vers le brun et de lui dire:

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?"

"Prévenez tous ceux qui sont à ce niveaux-là de la maison et regroupez les ici..."

"Et les autres?"

"Chaque bataille à ses morts..."

L'homme cagoule sortit de la pièce et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère. Une fois, que tout le monde était avec lui, ils entrèrent dans la chambre où il avait laissé la tapette et le brun. L'homme remarqua que le prisonnier était maintenant habillé et avait retrouvé ses esprits, même s'il était évident qu'il n'en se trouvait pas au mieux de sa force. Il ne tenait debout que grâce à la poigne de Neville qui le maintenait contre lui, c'était de cette même poigne que Draco...son fils essayait de se défaire.

"Maintenait on attends" fit le brun, sans se préoccuper du blond.

"Pourquoi on ne devrait pas plutôt s'enfuir?"Demanda un des mangemorts présent.

"Non, ils le veulent, et il n'en souffrira que plus..."

Lorsque Neville finit sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit tourna lentement sur ses gonds, révélant la scène à Blaise et Harry.

Blaise n'en revenait pas, Neville, un de leurs chefs était là, maintenant fermement son meilleur ami, son frère, contre lui par la taille. Il remarqua les bleus qui se trouvaient partout, les tremblements de son corps et les regards apeurés. Il reporta son regard vers Neville et vit le regard dangereux et malsain. Déjà en temps normal, il n'avait jamais aimé que l'on touche son frère car il connaissait son aversion pour les contacts, mais là il sentit une rage féroce monter en lui contre cet individu, qui l'avait enlevé, tabassé, et peut-être plus...

Mais pour l'instant, il devait attendre que le autres arrivent, car même avec Harry, ils ne pourraient pas les vaincre à huit contre deux car seul les généraux de Voldemort étaient là. Il se tourna vers Harry, il pensait le voir choqué après tout c'était un gryffons qui avait du mal à admettre les trahisons quand elles venaient des personnes de sa maison, mais il trouva un Harry qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître. Un Harry tremblant de rage, ses yeux, d'habitude si doux, étaient brillant de colère comme si la nature verdoyant était rentrée dans une rage folle. Et tout autour de lui, la magie se concentrait comme des volutes de fumée, magnifiques, envoûtantes mais aussi extrêmement dangereuses tout autant qu'un avada kedavra.

Neville sourit, tout ce passait comme prévu, il était en rage mais pas assez, il fallait qu'il souffre plus, plus. Il se tourna vers Draco, son blond était effrayé, ses yeux trahissaient toute la peur qu'il l'habitait. Il pensa qu'il espérait qu'il vive mais aussi qu'il meurt comme ça, il sera à lui pour l'éternité. Il se pencha vers lui et lui dit dans l'oreille:

"Désolé, on aurait pu vivre ensemble heureux mais ta douleur c'est sa douleur et je veux qu'il souffre! Entre toi et ma vengeance j'ai choisi...Je suis désolé Mais avec un peu de chance tu le verras mourir. Il va mourir par amour sans le savoir, car tu ne le sais pas mais il t'aime. Je sais c'est dégoûtant, tu m'aimes, mais j'ai besoins de toi. Et il va mourir sans le savoir...."

"Non! Non!"Gémit Draco."S'il te plait fait de moi ce que tu veux mais laisse le! Ne lui fais pas de mal!"

"Mais je peux déjà faire ce que je veux de toi..."Déclara Neville.

Toute la discussion avait eu lieu sans que personne ne les entende. Neville se tourna vers Harry le regarda dans les yeux, puis se retourna vers Draco.

"Je suis désolé"

Et il lui enfonça un couteau dans le ventre, il appuya un peu plus Draco contre lui enfonçant bien la lame jusqu'à la garde. Il embrassa le front de Draco avant de le lâcher.

"NONNNNnn!"Hurla Blaise.

Tout se passa au ralentit, le corps de Draco tomba si lentement au pieds de Nevile, chaque toux duraient des heures. Blaise avait l'impression de voir chaque goutte de sang sortir du corps de son ami, qui était recroquevillé aux pieds son agresseur.

Harry lui, était choqué, il l'avait découvert quelque temps après la cérémonie entre les anciens que son ami était fou mais il ne le savait pas autant, il avait compris son obsession pour Draco mais il l'avait sous-estimé. Il avait poignardé de sang-froid, le jeune homme...Il leva sa baguette, tous réagirent immédiatement en pointant la leur sur Harry, mais à la stupéfaction de tous sauf de Blaise, Harry lâcha la sienne. Ils se regardèrent tout et en particulier Neville qui lui ne faisait que regarder Harry, regarder toutes les émotion qu'il pouvait voir passer dans son regard, dans ses gestes pour savourer la douleur du Survivant.

Blaise qui avait compris ce qui allait se passer se coucha rapidement sur le sol aux pieds d'Harry, juste au moment où celui-ci relâcha toute la magie qu'il avait appelé. Un déluge de sorcellerie éclata dans la pièce, des tourbillons et des tornades de magie c'était formé un peu partout. Les mangemort hurler de douleur, ils sentaient la magie les traversaient et provoquer en eux une surdose magique qui leur était fatale. Puis le mur se mit en mouvement, d'abord il ondula sous l'effet d'une vague invisible puis des sortes de lianes en sortirent pour attraper les corps et les enfermer dans son cœur.

Blaise était horrifié, même pour battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry n'avait pas déployé cette puissance, un concentré de magie pur. Il ne l'avait vu le faire qu'une seule fois, lorsque des journalistes à scandales l'avaient un peu trop chercher alors qu'il revenait épuisé d'une longue mission éreintante, heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Mais là, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il remarqua une liane qui glissait lentement vers le corps de Draco secoué de soubresauts, paniqué il cria, le plus fort qu'il pu pour que Harry l'entende:

"HARRY!STOP!!TU VAS LE TUER! TU VAS TUER DRACO!HARRRRY!"

Tout d'un coup tous s'arrêta, et la magie revient à l'intérieur de son possesseur. Dans la pièce, il ne restait que Draco, Harry, Neville et Blaise, encore en vie. Les soubresauts de Draco s'étaient calmés mais ce dernier perdait toujours beaucoup de sang, mais moins que si la lame avait été enlevée. Blaise soupira intérieurement, il avait un peu plus de temps pour tuer l'autre cinglé. Le tuer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit enfermé mais tuer. Il ne méritait que cela.

"Comment tu as fais pour résister?" Demanda durement Harry.

"Tu sais depuis le temps que je te connais, j'avais deviné que tu allais faire quelque chose comme cela, donc j'avais un bouclier autour de moi. Mais bien sur, il n'aurait pas tenu et je serais mort si je ne l'avais pas eu…"Expliqua-t-il en se penchant au dessus de Draco. "Il m'a servit de bouclier, tu ne pouvais pas envoyer trop de magie ici, car même s'il était protégé par le fait qu'il soit au sol, il serait quand même mort."

"Pourquoi?"Demanda Blaise.

"Pourquoi je vous ais trahis, mais tout simplement parce que j'en ais marre d'entendre parler de Potter par ci, Potter par là...Toutes ses qualités, alors qu'il ne comprend rien. Il m'a volé ma vie, j'aurais du être à sa place...J'aurais du..."

"Je ne comprend pas"

"Blaise, la prophétie ne parlez pas de moi explicitement mais d'une personne dont les parents auraient défié par trois fois Voldemort et dont l'enfant naîtrait le mois de ma naissance, mais Voldemort aurait pu aussi choisir Neville..."Lui expliqua Harry, sans perdre du regard son ex ami.

"Ok! Si tu veux mais que vient faire Draco dans cette histoire?"

"Il sait où se trouve la source de magie la plus grande que cette Terre ait jamais porté...La magie pur...La magie primaire...ou tout autre nom qu'on peut lui donner, mais il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, mais ce n'est pas grave on a pu faire nos adieux et on sera réunis bientôt...n'est-ce pas mon Amour…"Expliqua Neville, en caressant le visage crispé de douleur du jeune homme. "Tu sais, il m'a supplié de te laisser en vie de ne pas te faire de mal...Tu ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire....Harry"

"Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant c'est que tu vas t'éloigner de lui..."Grogna Harry.

Neville les regarda, dans sa tête il savait qu'il était foutu, mais sa vengeance sera menée à bien, il fallait juste qu'il le fasse. Et il le fit. Il retira le coupeau du ventre de Draco. Son sang se répandit sur le sol, dans des hurlements de douleur de blond. Neville n'eut jamais le temps de voir qui l'avait tuer, ni même de se relever. Un ou deux rayons vert le percuta, le tuant sur le champs.

"Eh! Merde"

* * *

Les autres avaient enfin fini de s'occuper des mangemorts qui restaient. Ron et Charlie avaient quelques blessures profondes mais rien qui mettaient leur vie en danger.

"Mais bon sang, tu vas rester tranquille!!"S'énerva Hermione.

"Je crois que vous en demander trop à un Gryffondor…"Répondit Snape de sa voix traînante.

"Brrr! Toujours le mot aimable! 'Mione chéris est-ce que je risque de mourir dans les prochaines heures?"

"Non"Reconnut la médicomage

"Et Charlie?"

"Non plus!"Reconnue encore la Médicomage.

"Bon, alors on monte, tu dois aller t'occuper de la fou... Malfoy, non?"

Ils aidèrent Ron et Charlie à se relever, puis prirent la direction des étages supérieurs en prenant soin de rester sur leurs gardes, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne même pas de cadavre.

"Là, je commence à m'inquiéter. Soit ils n'ont rencontré personnes,...soit ils les ont littéralement fait disparaître...Et franchement je ne sais ce qui est le mieux..."Remarqua Charlie.

Ils arrivèrent devant la dernière porte, Snape la poussa la porte doucement et assista à la mort de Neville.

"Eh merde" Dit Hermione, qui elle n'avait vu que le blond allongeait par terre...et qui ne bougeait plus.

* * *

Coucou, je suis de retour, et je suis plutôt fière de moi, j'ai écrit plutôt rapidement ce chapitre et je me sens motivée pour la suite, mais bien sur j'ai besoin de vous et de vos gentil mot, d'ailleurs je remercie tout ceux qui me laissent des messages, cela me fait toujours chaud au coeur et me met dans tout mes états... BOn on ne me tue pas, je sais je suis horrible de couper sur cette dernière phrase...mais je n'aie à dire pour me défendre. Je sais j'aie été horrible avec Draco, mais je l'adore et puis qui aime bien châtie bien.. Je remercie encore ma bêta qui corrige mes écrits (pas celui là, je met suffisamment de temps donc je vous met toujours d'abord la version non corrigé =) )

Grosse biss Originel

(=^-^=)


	10. Choix et conséquence

_Chapitre 9_

_Choix et conséquence_

* * *

**Résumé:**

_"Eh merde"Dit Hermione, qui elle n'avait vu que le blond allongeait par terre...et qui ne bougeait plus._

_

* * *

  
_

Il avait mal, c'était tout ce dont il était sur. La concentration en magie dans la pièce avait augmentée de façon exponentielle, et cela lui faisait encore plus mal. Tout d'un coup tout s'arrêta, la douleur du à cette magie disparue mais pas l'autre. Il ne sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, des gens parler puis quelqu'un qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. La douleur revenue, encore plus forte si forte, il n'en pouvait plus, il hurla pour qu'elle sorte ou que quelqu'un la soulage.

Mais rien ne se passa, il se laissa alors tomber doucement dans les limbes de l'inconscience, pensant tout oublier avant de mourir, autre certitude qu'il avait. Mais il se réveilla dans une pièce, un monde, un espace...Il ne savait pas où il était mais tout ce qu'il voyait était un monde noir sans limite à priori. Le plus étonnant dans ce monde sans lumière, c'est qu'il pouvait se voir. Il voyait son corps où ne paraissait aucune blessure.

Il secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie de comprendre pourquoi il se voyait, mais plutôt pourquoi il se trouvait dans cet endroit, bizarrement rassurant. Il avait l'impression que rien, ni personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Malgré cette sensation, il ressentait un bouclier magique se poser autour de lui. Il marcha droit devant lui, mais cela aurait pu être à gauche comme à droite, tout se ressemblait, le silence le frappa soudain. Ne devait on pas revoir sa vie défiler devant soi à l'approche de la mort ? Entendre les voix des personnes qui nous étaient chers ? Ne devait on pas crier pour ne pas mourir ?..

Mais lui ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Encore un mensonge, pensa-t-il, la vie et même la mort ne sont qu'un mensonge. Pas d'Avalon, pas de repos éternelle pour les âmes, non juste le noir et le silence pour l'éternité. Cette réalité ne la perturba pas plus que cela, après tout il avait cru brûler dans les entrailles d'un Crabe de Feu, alors entre ici était beaucoup mieux.

Il pensa une dernière fois à tous ceux qu'il aime. Severus son parrain, Blaise son presque frère de sang, les idiots de Gryffons, la belette la plus intelligente, Harry son plus grand regret et son plus grand bonheur sa fille Éléanor qui ne savait encore rien, mais grâce à sa mort elle n'en découvrira rien. Elle aura enfin un peu de stabilité, de calme et une vraie famille sans secret, mais surtout sans lui. Il ne lui apportait que du mal, comment cela pouvait-il être autrement il ne connaissait pas le bien, ou plutôt s'il le connaissait, mais tellement peu à travers l'amour que lui avait porté Blaise et Snape. Et l'amour qu'il avait porté toujours et à jamais, à Harry.

Mais, il ne pouvait pas revenir. Non il ne voulait plus souffrir. Conscient de cet état de fait, il sentit tout son corps, si on pouvait dire cela, se détendre, entrer dans une quiétude et un calme qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cela lui sembla irréel, mais tellement bon, chacun de ses muscles étaient détendus. C'est là qu'il remarqua la brume grise et lumineuse, il la suivit sentant son corps atteindre des sommets de calme, au-delà de tout ce qui était possible. Il allait s'abandonner à cette lumière si chaleureuse, si rassurante...

"Je le savais, papa?! Je sais que tu m'entends, mais ne bouge pas"

Il se retourna, non! Sa fille ne pouvait pas être là? Il l'aurait sentit?! Il tourna sur lui même essayant de l'entr'apercevoir, mais rien. Il se décida à briser ce silence réconfortant en l'appelant.

"..."Il n'arriva pas à articuler un seul mot, un vent de panique le prit. Non, il ne fallait pas que sa fille vienne, elle devait vivre, être heureuse, avoir tout ce qui lui avait été refusé. C'était dangereux, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Il essaya de hurler, de hurler aux gens qui devaient être avec elle, de ne pas la laisser faire cela, ils ne devaient pas la laisser risquer sa vie pour lui. Toute la quiétude et le calme l'avaient abandonné, il ne ressentait plus que le vide, la peur et une panique incontrôlable.

"Papa!Papa! Je sais. Je sais tout. Maintenant c'est fini, mais il faut que tu reviennes, il le faut."

Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait? Il se prit la tête, refusant de comprendre ses paroles. Il hurla mentalement à sa fille de partir. Elle ne devait pas utiliser le lien qui les unissait pour le sauver. Il avait accepté sa mort, il devait mourir pour son bonheur à elle.

"Non! Papa! S'il te plaît reviens, reviens vers nous"

Même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu revenir il n'y avait rien pour le guider, sauf cette brume si douce, si apaisante. Il reprit son chemin vers celle-ci.

"Non! Pas par-là! Suis le chemin des souvenirs...Suis le!"

À ce qui semblait l'opposé de la brume un escalier fait de marches sombres, si sombres qu'elles se démarquaient du fond noir. Il se demanda comment du noir pouvait se remarquer sur un arrière-plan de la même couleur. Il hésita, sa conviction de mourir ébranlée par le son mélodieux de sa brunette préférée qui devait le sentir puisqu'elle rajouta:

"Comment la vie vaut-elle d'être vécu si tu n'es pas là papa?"

Ne comprenant que trop bien le sous-entendu, à peine voilé. Il lui répondit mentalement qu'il allait essayer, mais que s'il venait à ne pas revenir, elle devait vivre. Il ne bougea pas attendant sa promesse, il ressentait que le lien ne pouvait pas le retenir longtemps et que chaque seconde comptait pour qu'il regagne la vie.

"Oui, je te le promet..."

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier abrupt et descendit les premières marches. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, tous ses souvenirs le rejoignaient. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu, ou subit, ses corrections, ses trahisons. Il voulut rebrousser chemin mais un souvenir le retient: Blaise et lui entrain de jouer à cache-cache avec les elfes de maison, puis les Serpentards sous son commandement qui faisaient tourner en bourrique les Gryffons. C'était son seul plaisir à Poudelard ça et embêter Harry.

Il poursuivit son chemin, chaque souvenirs se battaient pour rentrer dans sa mémoire, un coup c'était un souvenir heureux, un autre c'était une horreur qui le faisait frissonner de peur et d'angoisse. Il arriva enfin aux dernières marches là ses pires souvenirs l'assaillirent montrant: viols, abus, peur panique...Il s'affala sur les marches ne pouvant pas faire un pas de plus. Il croyait avoir surmonter la plupart de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais c'était faux, il avait tout enfoui en lui et pas surmonter l'obstacle. Et toutes ces douleurs ensevelies se déchaînèrent. Il pleurait sur tout ce qui l'avait détruit, brisé. Il pleurait ne voulant pas faire un pas de plus. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus jamais revoir ses images de sa déchéance.

"Ouvre les yeux, une dernière fois..."Dit la voix de sa fille de plus en plus lointaine. "S'il te plaît..."

Il obéit, malgré sa crainte, malgré les frissons, malgré tout, il faisait confiance à cette petite qui semblait être plus mature que tous. D'abord il ne vit rien, cela le soulagea avant de remarquer qu'il ne voyait rien du tout, que ce soit les marches ou tout autre chose. Puis des souvenir, ou plutôt au début des flashs. Des flashs sur leur histoire, à Harry et à lui. Leur haine. Puis l'interrogation de Harry lors de sa disparition. Sa haine que ce dernier voyait changer sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin des souvenirs à partir du réveil d'Albus. Les doutes sur son innocence, le soulagement incompris de son innocence, les rencontres à travers le pont construire entre leurs deux âmes. Et la fin la compréhension de tout l'amour que Harry lui portait, depuis un certain nombreux d'années, mais qu'il avait nier, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir conscience, et la remontés de ceux-ci à la vue de son corps qui mourrait inéluctablement et l'espoir infime qu'il se relève.

Il fut heureux de voir ses sentiments partagés, mais cela lui donna aussi envie de retourner vers la brume. Comment pouvait-il encore être aimé après tout ce qu'il avait subi? Et surtout pouvait-il encore aimer et avoir confiance à un homme? Harry allait-il supporter en plus de son rôle de survivant de l'avoir dans sa vie? Plus que tout, il voulait son bonheur et n'était pas sûre que cela se pourrait avec lui. Il était peut-être égoïste et masochiste en disant cela, mais il était perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

"Le courage c'est de se relever et de vivre malgré les épreuves et les blessures, mais c'est aussi accepter d'avoir peur, tout simplement et de prendre des risques...."Lui avait dit son parrain. Un souvenir qui datait de son enfance et qu'il l'avait marqué.

Il descendit les dernières marches, il prenait le risque de vivre et de souffrir, mais le soleil brille toujours après un tempête, non?

"Coucou ma puce..."

* * *

_Retour en arrière._

Hermione bouscula les trois hommes et se jeta aux côtés de Draco. Elle approcha son oreille de sa bouche...Et entendit finalement une respiration faible et sifflante mais une respiration comme même. Elle lança plusieurs sorts, pour connaître précisément l'état de santé de son nouveau patient. Ce qui la préoccupait le plus étant son état de fatigue aussi bien physique que mentale. Elle sortit un petit sac de sa poche, y plongea sa main pour en ressortir tout son matériel: des potion en tout genres, des poches de sang.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron et Charlie essayaient de réveiller les trois hommes qui fixaient le corps du blond.

"Bon, je crois qu'il ne reste que cela pour les réveiller..."

"Je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée..."Répondit Charlie. "Je tiens tout de même à rester en vie"

"Bah! Tu me les laisses tout les deux...J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça"

Il s'approcha de Snape et prit une grande inspiration avant de lui foutre un coup de poing.

"QUOI! Mais tu es malade! On avait dit une gifle!"

"Mais! C'est partit tout seul..."Fit Ron, en se déplaçant vers son meilleur ami qui lui retiens le bras.

"Tu ne fais pas ça."

La phrase sonnait vraiment comme une menace.

"Ok…"

"Merde, merde, merde!!!!"S'énerva Hermione.

Elle avait voulu lui faire boire, une potion mais le corps de Draco refusait de la laisser approcher. Et les sorts qu'elle avait lancés sonnaient, la prévenant que les fonctions vitales de son patient déclinaient dangereusement. Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais elle devait lui donner cette potion. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, qui comprirent dans son regard que le moment était critique.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Son corps refuse de me laisser lui administrer une potion. Je dois la lui donner. Vite. Sinon il va mourir."

Ils essayèrent tout, vraiment tout. Mais rien ne réussit. Le corps de Draco avait créé un bouclier autour de lui qui les bloquaient, même la puissance d'Harry ne fut d'aucune utilité. Hermione qui avait fait en sorte que les bips ne soient entendus que d'elle, s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus de bips. Donc il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il serait en vie pour quelques instants encore mais même la magie ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

"C'est fini"

"Quoi ?! Non! Hermione regarde! Il respire encore!" La supplia Blaise. "Tu peux encore faire quelque chose, s'il te plait!"

"Je suis désolée, mais même la magie aussi forte soit-elle ne peut plus rien pour lui, c'est trop tard. Il peut vivre encore un ou deux minutes mais il va...mourir...Et je ne...peux...plus rien...faire"Murmura-t-elle, mais tout le monde avait l'impression qu'elle avait hurlé ses mots.

Severus s'approcha de son filleul, et observa ses moindres traits, ses moindres mouvements. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce garçon qu'il avait vu naître, grandir, souffrir, allait disparaître. Il avait perdu tellement de personne chères à son cœur. Sa meilleure amie Lily Evans. Des amis espions. Mais là, c'était différent, car même ces personnes ne le connaissaient pas autant que ce garçon. Il se souvenait de ses éclats de rire, qui c'étaient éteints bien trop vite, ses yeux rieurs et qui semblaient lire en vous, évaporés sous la pression de ses parents ingrast qui n'avaient pas su voir leur fils. Des larmes coulèrent les long de ses joues, puis allèrent mouiller le visage calme et inconscient de son presque fils. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait fait autant pour lui, lui qui était solitaire. Il le considérait comme son fils. Son fils.

"Ne meurs pas...s'il te plait, reviens et souris...reviens"Lui murmura-t-il.

Ron et Charlie étaient tristes, ils avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient le sauver et que tout irait mieux et que Harry sortirait de son cocon. Car ils savaient tout deux l'importance de Draco dans la vie du brun, même si lui ne le comprenait pas encore entièrement.

Blaise ne voulait pas croire, que la main qu'il tenait et qui était si chaude allez peu à peu se refroidir marquant la fin de la vie de son frère. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait d'abord se retrouver tout le deux parler de tout et de rien comme avant, avant cette guerre qui les avaient que trop marquée. Et Draco devait lui pardonner, lui pardonner de ne pas avoir cru en lui. Il devait vivre, il ferait n'importe quoi du moment que Draco vivait, même si cela signifier qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas.

"Vis!...Tu dois vivre!"

Hermione regardait le blond, et trouvant cela injuste. Tout les jours des innocents mourraient et leur vie meurtrie avec eux, mais lui devait vivre et profiter de sa vie.

Durant ses recherches sur Draco, elle avait dénichée plein d'archives appartenant au camp de V..Voldemort. Elle y avait trouvé, pourquoi Draco avait disparu, et toute la souffrance qui avait due être la sienne pendant des années. Ses découvertes l'avaient profondément bouleversée, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Le secret qu'elle avait déterré dans ses archives poussiéreuses, elle l'avait enfermé dans son cœur. C'était à Draco de décider pas à elle, mais elle ne voulait pas vivre en ayant ce secret en elle, s'il mourrait, elle ne pourrait pas regarder Éléanor en face.

"Pense à ta fille"Pensa-t-elle, même si cela ne servirait à rien, et qu'elle le savait.

Harry voyait sans le voir le corps de Draco, il regarda autour de lui, pensant que Draco allait sortir de quelque part et dire: "Franchement vous les gryffons, vous êtes vraiment crédule". Mais non, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si mal, mal à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Non, c'était un mensonge, il savait pourquoi mais le reconnaître allait le faire souffrir encore plus. Il l'aimait. Il aimait ce salaud de Draco. Il aimait le connard qui l'avait sans cesse poussé à être meilleur, il aimait le snob, l'aristocrate qui marchait divinement bien faisant saliver toutes personnes. Mais surtout il aimait le Draco qui se trouvait sous le masque, le Draco qui était si fragile et si faible mais aussi fort et incassable.

Il s'accroupi à côté de la personne qu'il savait maintenant aimer, il passa sa main contre sa joue encore chaude, malgré sa pâleur. Il pencha la tête, sentit sur ses lèvres le souffle faible, mais présent, il les porta vers les oreilles de son aimé:

"Je t'aime...Je t'aime alors reviens pour moi, pour Éléanor, pour Blaise, pour toi"

"Papa?"

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Éléanor, ainsi que Alberforth qui la tenait dans ses bras.

"Papa?"Appela-t-elle.

"Éléanor, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il faut qu'ils le soignent donc on ne doit pas être dans leurs pattes."Lui intima le frère d'Albus, mais la petite partie de ses bras et courue vers son père.

"Je le savais, papa?! Je sais que tu m'entends, mais ne bouge pas"

"Où voudrais-tu qu'il aille ?! Il est presque mort!"Lui dit Blaise.

"Non! Je peux encore le ramener, mais je n'y arriverais pas toute seule..."Ordonna la petite brune. "J'aurais besoin..."

"De quoi?"Lui demandèrent-ils tous.

"De vos souvenir avec mon père, mais des souvenirs qui le ferais revenir...par contre il y a un problème..."Précisa-t-elle, un peu hésitante.

"Quoi?"

"...vous risquez de perdre ses souvenirs, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous les rendre, je n'ai jamais fait cela avant..."

"Qu'est-ce qui faut faire?"Demanda Harry, il avait bizarrement confiance dans ce regard sûr et franc, mais surtout d'une couleur magnifique, argent et vert.

"Touche ma main et pense aux souvenirs que tu veux qu'il voit."

Snape, Blaise, Harry et Ron donnèrent chacun la main à la petite qui prit les souvenirs. La grande surprise avait été ce dernier qui avait répondu aux interrogations en disant:

"Bah! Oui! Son plus grand plaisir est d'embêter les pauvres Gryffondors comme moi, il faut bien lui rappeler. »

La petite fille s'approcha du corps de son père, lui caressa les cheveux. Ce geste, elle l'avait fait tellement de fois, pour calmer les cauchemars incessants de son père. Son père qui essayait durement de la protéger de quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà au fond d'elle même. Elle connaissait le secret de sa naissance. Elle connaissait tout.

"Papa!Papa! Je sais. Je sais tout. Maintenant c'est fini, mais il faut que tu reviennes, il le faut."Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son père.

Le plus difficile, et elle le savait bien, était de faire revenir son père, lui réapprendre à vivre, à vouloir de cette vie qui était la sienne, à revenir porter son fardeau. Car soigner ses blessures serait la tâche la plus simple, tout du moins les blessures physiques, sauf quelques unes qui mettront un peu de temps. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut peur, mais vraiment peur. Peur de rater et de ne plus jamais voir son père, peur de le décevoir et qu'il ne veule plus d'elle. Elle devait réussir. Alors elle l'appela, le guida pour qu'il revienne.

Tous entendirent les paroles qu'Éléanor disaient à son père comme si elle discutait avec lui.

Par moment ils s'inquiétèrent de ce qu'elle affirmait, comment une petite fille de son âge pouvait faire cela avec une telle maturité. Et surtout garder un sang-froid apparent alors que celui qui l'avait élevé risquait de mourir d'une minute à l'autre.

"Non! Papa! S'il te plaît reviens, reviens vers nous"

"Non! Pas par-là! Suis le chemin des souvenirs...Suis le!"

"Comment la vie vaut-elle d'être vécue si tu n'es pas là, papa?"

"Oui, je te le promet..."

"Ouvre les yeux, une dernière fois...S'il te plaît..."

Une magie douce et belle entoura le père et sa fille. La magie sous forme de fumée d'une couleur alliant le jaune, l'orange et le rose. Apaisant la pièce et ses occupants, les bleues, la plaie, et les blessures liées à son emprisonnement et à son viol, furent soignées. Mais pas les blessures internes graves, car cela devait prendre du temps pour que Draco récupère à cent pour cent. Ce qui inquiété toujours Hermione, était que oui physiquement il allait beaucoup mieux, mais sa respiration restait toujours beaucoup trop faible, et que dans quelque seconde il allait laissé échapper son dernier souffle. C'était son avis de médecin, mais en tant d'être humain l'espoir revint.

Tout d'un coup Draco prit une énorme gorgée d'air frai, il ouvrit les yeux un peu perdu puis leva la main pour caresser la joue de sa fille.

"Coucou, ma puce..."Dit-il faiblement.

"Papa combien de fois il faut que je te dise de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!"Répondit-elle en souriant. "Maintenant dors! Tu en as besoin."

"Oui...Merci...à tous"Fit-il avant de s'endormir.

Hermione se précipita sur la perfusion pour voir si les potions étaient acceptées par l'organisme. Elle soupira quand le liquide passa bien. Elle lui donna des potions revigorantes, et pour soigner quelques plaies internes mais la magie qui c'était opérée avait fait le plus gros. Il ne restait que les côtes et le bras qui avait littéralement explosé en un millier de petits morceaux dans les chairs. Même si pour l'instant ce n'était pas dangereux, quand Draco serait réveillé, il y aura dangers dans le moindre mouvement qu'il pourrait faire.

"Il faut opérer magiquement ses bras et ses côtes."Dit à voix haute Herminone.

"Malheureusement, cela ne va pas être possible à Saint Mangouste."Le répondit Snape.

"Pourquoi?"L'interrogea Hermione.

"Même si pour vous cela parait maintenant normal, mais pour le reste de la communauté Sorcière, il est recherché..."

"Ah oui c'est vrai! Que je suis bête!"Maugréa-t-elle. "..."

"Qu'est-ce qui y a ?"Demanda Ron à sa femme.

"Rien, je cherche si je connais un spécialiste dans ce domaine qui voudrais bien me rendre un service..."

"Et pourquoi il faut l'opérer?"Demanda Harry.

"Parce que les os de ses côtes et de son bras ont explosés laissant plein de petits morceaux dans les muscles ce qui sera dangereux au réveil de Draco."

"Bon je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ici, et puis j'en connais une qui est fatiguée"Proposa Alberforth.

En effet, Éléanor c'était étendue à côté de son père quand le sommeil l'avait gagné. Ils acquiescèrent tous la fatigue des combats plus le stress qui avait suivit commençait à se faire sentir. Alberforth prit la petite dans ses bras avant de transplaner au Terrier. Ron et Charlie eux transplanèrent directement à l'hôpital pour soigner leurs blessures. Harry prit dans ses bras Draco, il était le seul à pouvoir transplaner en utilisant le moins de magie et sans heurte. Avant d'aller au Terrier, une remarque de Severus le retient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de son corps?"

"On le laisse là"fit Harry, comme s'il parlait d'un insecte écrasé sur le bord de la route.

Il transplana directement au Terrier. Ils s'occupèrent, avec Molly, de l'installation de Draco dans une chambre, proche de celle de la médicomage et d'Harry. Pendant ce temps là Snape et Hermione amenèrent les mangemorts rescapés dans les gaules du bureau principale des Aurors avec en bonus un sort d'oubliette, pour ne pas qu'il mette en danger leur ami. Puis tous allèrent se reposer, demain allait être une dure journée.

* * *

Au alentour de Truro, une ombre entra dans l'ancienne planque des dernier Mangemorts connu en liberté. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers la chambre où tout c'était passé. Elle trouva le corps sans vie de Neville, pointa sa baguette vers le corps et prononça un sort. Le corps de Neville se crispa, se tordit, rétrécit avant de redescendre au sol, métamorphosé.

"Tu as bien joué ton rôle mon cher Amos Diggory"

_À suivre..._

* * *

Coucou, et voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec une petite nouveauté...Il est déjà corrigée par ma gentille Bêta qui travail à des heures impossibles (même si on est en vacance) alors Bravo et Merci Kaitas =) Je remercies aussi sev91 et makashi60 pour leurs review si gentille, si vous voulez que je vous réponde particulièrement, vous pouvez me laisser votre mail =)

Puff c'est dur les vacances, j'ai pas d'excuse pour ne pas écrire et embêter mes petits lecteurs T.T BOn j'arrête mes bêtises et je vous dit une dernière chose Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Aimé? Trop court? trop long? Ou tout simplement votre avis sur la fic =)

Grosse biss

Originel

(=^.^=)


	11. Remettre les choses à plat

_Chapitre 10:_

_Remettre les choses à plat_

_

* * *

  
_

**Résumé:**

_Puis tous allèrent se reposer, demain allait être une dure journée.(....)_

_"Tu as bien joué ton rôle mon cher Amos Diggory"_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco avait bien dormit, il n'avait fait aucun rêve, en fait il n'avait pas rêvé du tout, pas de cauchemar, pas de sentiment d'angoisse rien, mais un rien réconfortant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une douleur le prit.

"Aaahhh!" Cria-t-il de douleur.

"Chut! Il ne faut pas que tu ouvres les yeux tout de suite. Tu es rester beaucoup de temps dans le noir ou dans la lumière faible. Attends quelques instants que la potion fasse effet."Lui dit une voix chaude et grave. La personne à qui appartenait cette voix voulut s'éloigner mais le blond était accroché à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

"C'est fini?"Demanda-t-il perdu.

"Oui"Lui répondit la voix masculine.

Hermione rentra dans la chambre et s'arrêta devant le tableau. Harry était assit le dos contre la tête de lit, Draco lui était allongé en travers du lit, sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre. Elle sourit, puis remarqua que Harry lui faisait signe de rentrer mais faire de bruit.

"Il c'est réveillé, il y a un peu plus d'une heure, puis c'est endormit." Lui expliqua l'Auror."Et Éléanor?"

"Oh! Elle joue dans le salon avec Ron...à cache-cache. Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est son père qui lui a appris à jouer, si tu avais vu la tête de Ronald. Bon sinon, il ne c'est pas plein de douleurs ou trop bouger?"

"Si, il a eu mal à cause de la lumière trop vive mais la potion a fait effet. Il n'a pas trop bougé, je crois que la position dans laquelle on se trouve le montre. Et tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour lui enlever ses éclats d'os?"

"Oui, je pense avoir quelqu'un, j'aie pris rendez-vous cet après-midi pour lui demander."

Elle déposa le plateau repas sur la commode avant de demander à Harry de la suivre dans le salon. Harry s'extirpa de la chambre et descendit, il trouva Ron attacher sous la table avec la petite Éléanor qui courait dans tous les sens pour atteindre Patterond.

"Hihi!"Rigolait-elle"Coucou Harry!! Ça va? Papa c'est rendormis, c'est dommage vous devez avoir beaucoup de chose à vous dire..."

Harry un peu larguer par l'omniscience qu'elle dégageait, dit:

"De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle?"

"Bah! De votre amour et tout et tout...Ah! J'ai compris! ONCLE BLAISE! TONTON SNAPE! RONNNNNY!" Cria la petite.

"Pas la peine de crier, ils sont dans la pièce d'en face et moi je suis à côté de toi!"Réussit à dire le roux à travers le bandeau qui lui couvrait la bouche."Et puis pourquoi tu gueu..Cries comme ça?"

"Bah! Il faut que je vous rendes vos souvenirs"dit-elle en haussant des épaules comme si cela était une évidence.

Les deux autres arrivèrent, Blaise fusilla des yeux la brune qui le regarda en penchant la tête, l'air de dire "Tu peux toujours essayer, tu me fais pas peur!".

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appels "tonton Snape"?"

"Parce que ça te va bien?! Pourquoi cette question?" Fit innocemment la petite qui semblait bien savoir que le maître des potion n'aimait pas beaucoup les petits surnoms de ce style."Bon vous allez vous mettre en file indienne et me laisser faire ok!?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" Demanda Ron pas rassurer du tout par l'air qu'elle prenait. "Vous trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble à Malfoy mais en pire, quand il prépare un nouveau coup?"

"Non!"Répondirent en cœur les Serpentards unis, même si dans le fond ils étaient d'accord sur une partie de cette observation.

"Harry!..."Gémit Ron.

Mais celui-ci était resté aux mots: "votre amour" et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire par là.

"Bon les hommes et les garçon, je vais voir mon collègue pour savoir s'il peut l'opérer en toute urgence dans la plus grande discrétion. Soyez sage et pas de bêtise! Il a besoin de calme et pas de bagarre, ok?" Avant qu'ils puissent répondre, la jeune médicomage était déjà partie.

"Je vais le surveiller. Tu me rendras mes souvenirs au retour d'Hermione, Éléanor." Sur ce, Harry monta.

Tout le monde le regarda monter, ils soupirèrent tous, peut-être que la relation houleuse qui entourait les deux hommes allait s'éclaircir. Car, après la guerre, ils avaient tous comprit le lien fort qui les unissait tout deux, même si l'un était un mangemort, enfin ne l'était plus.

Harry grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, il se sentait mal à l'aise quand il était loin du blond, et cela depuis son réveille ce matin. Même à quelques mètres de lui, il avait envie de courir le rejoindre. Cette sensation de mal-être avait été déclencheur de la révélation de son amour pour le blond. Le brun s'arrêta au palier de la chambre d'amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser? Qu'il aimait Draco? Et il avait eu le sentiment qu'il était réciproque?

Il se secoua la tête, il devait mettre cela au clair. Il poussa doucement la porte.

Draco était appuyé contre la tête de lit, ses cheveux mi-long était mis sur le même coté lâche, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation du ciel à tel point qu'il n'avait pas, a priori, remarqué l'entrée de l'Auror. Il n'avait jamais soupçonner, cette beauté si fragile sans le masque de froideur, et celle-ci le touchait profondément, il se sentait comme un voyeur qui observait quelque chose qui aurait du être personnel.

"Tu peux entrer Harry… Euh… je veux dire Potter, pardon…"

L'interpellé fut surpris par le ton doux, comme un enfant qui voulait quelque chose mais n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit.

"Harry"

"Pardon?"Fit Draco en se retournant, avec un air perdu.

"Tu peux m'appeler Harry, je peux t'appeler Draco?"Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

"Ah...euh...Oui !"Bafouilla Draco, une légère rougeur se propageait sur ses joues.

Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un...ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement cela, le regard vert y était aussi pour beaucoup. Depuis son retour, il savait que ses sentiments était partagés, mais Hermione lui avait expliqué que sa fille leurs avaient enlevé des souvenirs.

Il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour tourner autour du pot, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" demanda-t-il tremblant, le regard fuyant."Parce que... comment... dire... Quand j'étais... quelque part... J'ai vu certains de tes souvenirs... enfin tu vois... j'aie cru... comprendre que..."

Il était troublé, même si depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait changé. Il était toujours Draco Malfoy, il aimait plus les piques que l'étalages de bons sentiments, cette situation le mettait très mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il avait du mal...avec les relations humaines...et sa prise en otage...Et...Il avait peur, peur des autres de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire...depuis..._ça_…Il était beaucoup plus faible magiquement, et déjà que physiquement il ne faisait pas peur...

Harry choqué, ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il ne savait pas vraiment ses sentiments vis-à-vis du jeune homme, juste un pré sentiment d'attachement fort et même s'il avait bien compris que ses souvenirs parlaient de son amour pour Draco, il ne savait que dire. Il soupira, vraiment perdu depuis...un long moment.

En l'entendant soupirer, Draco pensa que tout était fini, il n'avait plus la force de se battre, trop déçu par le monde, par les gens, trop de dégoût pour lui-même, trop de trop. Il ne savait plus quoi faire... tout d'un coup il prit une brusque inspiration...puis il ne réussit pas à la reprendre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, encore une preuve de faiblesse, il était pathétique.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, en entendant son ex-ennemi haleter, ses mains pâles crispées sur son torse.

"Draco! Draco! Calme-toi!! Je t'en prie!"S'exclama angoissé Harry par le risque d'aggraver ses blessures.

"Mets son dos contre ton torse et apprends lui à respirer"Lui expliqua une voix angoissée.

Il se retourna pour voir Éléanor qui se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte. "Et dis-lui, dis lui tout! Il en a besoin" Sur ses mots, elle partit, malgré l'envie de rester avec son père. Il devait faire la paix avec son passée qui le rongeait depuis trop de temps, sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, mais _lui_ le pouvait, il était important pour leur famille.

Harry fit ce que lui dit la fillette, jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours eu raison. Il cala le corps tremblant contre son torse.

"Doucement, doucement, inspire, expire calmement fait comme moi. Là, doucement, imite moi." en même temps il prit de grandes respirations et exagérant le mouvement. Draco petit à petit suivis le mouvement se calant sur la respiration du brun.

"Kouf! Kouf!" Toussa-t-il.

"Attends!"Dit-il en faisant apparaître un verre d'eau par un sort informulé.

"Mer...ci"Le remercia Draco, en buvant un peu.

Il l'observa boire. Il était beau et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, et il était sur que même un aveugle pourrait le sentir. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Releva la tête de Draco en prenant son menton par la main.

"Je ne me souviens plus des moments que j'ai donné à Éléanor...tu veux bien me les montrer pour que je puisse te répondre?"

"Ah?...Euh?! Oui, mais euh! Tu as une pensine?.."Bredouilla Malfoy.

Harry se leva et sortit de sa poche un petit porte-clefs, l'agrandis et le posa sur le lit. D'un mouvement de tête, il encouragea le jeune homme en lui tendant sa baguette. Il l'a prit et tira des souvenirs argentés qui se fondaient avec ses cheveux si blond. Il éleva sa main pour les toucher, mais Draco recula brusquement, effrayé. Avant de se reprendre, toujours tendu il ramena son bras contre lui.

"Tu..peux..."

"Quoi?"Demanda Harry, perdu.

"Les souvenirs...Ça va?"L'interrogea-t-il devant le regard perdu.

"Ah...oui". Il plongea dans les souvenirs.

Le jeune père observa l'homme de sa vie pendant que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir. Son corps si musclé, plus que dans ses souvenirs, sa peau hâlé, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffé qu'avant avec un plus qui lui donné un côté sauvage, son plus grand changement était ses yeux émeraude enfin à la lumière naturel sans ses horribles lunette ronde. Tous ces petits détailles qui avait appris à aimer avant _cela_, il ne pouvait que les aimer encore plus. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas ses chances peut-être quand il était plus jeune, malheureusement à ce moment là, il ne savait pas les orientations sexuelles du brun et était bien trop fier pour faire le premier pas. La seule fois, où il l'avait fait, il s'était pris un râteau.

"Puff! C'est bien ce que je pensais..."Fit Harry en se relevant vers la fenêtre.

"Ah...Je comprends c'est normal...Non...c'est logique...si ça avait été le contraire..."Bafouilla-t-il. Il doutait de ce qu'il avait vu lors de son retour, c'était peut-être une illusion pour le faire revenir. Après tout, tout le monde semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire, il était si idiot que ça ? Son père lui disait souvent.

"Bête comme tu es, tout le monde doit bien s'amuser à tes dépendants. Ah! Ah!"

Il chassa les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il se recroquevilla, il abandonnait, pourquoi était il revenu ? Pourquoi ?!

"J'aurais du mourir...J'aurais vraiment du."Murmura-t-il, désespéré, brisé. Les vannes lâchées déversant toute son amertume, déchirant son âme ne laissant qu'une plaie béante.

Harry souffla, maintenant ses souvenirs étaient revenus sans l'aide d'Éléanor. Il l'aimait. La peur qu'il avait eu au souvenir du corps pâle allongé dans une flaque rouge. Le doux sentiment de savoir que ses sentiments étaient nés à un moment dans sa scolarité. Lui, qui n'avait manqué que de trop d'amour jusqu'à ses onze ans ; puis la déferlante de la part d'inconnus et de personnes qui lui étaient très attachées sans le connaître. Ce sentiment, il voulait maintenant le partager avec cet être qui allait illuminer sa vie. Mais il se sentit se déchirer à l'entente du murmure de Draco. Il se retourna et le vit. La fierté, le snobisme, et la noblesse incarnée, recroquevillée dans le lit, comme un pantin brisé par des mains violentes qui ne lui auraient pas laissé le temps d'être.

Il s'approcha du corps secoué de spasmes et le prie délicatement dans ses bras, il savait qu'en temps normal le blond lui aurait hurlé dessus disant qu'il n'était pas un fille, qu'il n'était pas en verre... Parce qu'il avait toujours une verve forte et précise. Mais là, il s'accrocha, et afficha sa faiblesse, ce manque qui le tuait à petit feu, sans trace, comme un meurtre à retardement commandité par des personnes proches de son aimé.

Draco resta accroché à la chemise du brun pendant de longues heures. Chaque larme, chaque reniflement, chaque spasme donnaient envie de hurler à Harry, de frapper tout ceux qui étaient responsable de son état. Cela le faisait aussi énormément souffrir, car il ne savait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé avec Neville... Il savait que ce dernier avait mal vécut la prophétie et surtout d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu avoir la "célébrité" de Harry Potter. Il n'avait rien vu pendant des années jusqu'il y a un an où il avait commencé à vouloir être mieux reconnut, à prendre de l'ascension, dénigrant ses collègues et puis cette fois devant leur chef où il avait passé son ressentiment sur lui.

"Draco? Draco?"L'appela-t-il doucement, mais celui-ci était endormit, complètement accrocher à l'auror.

"Harry?"

"Oui?"

"Il dort?"Demanda Hermione, qui glissa le haut de son corps dans la chambre.

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Oh! Je réussis à convaincre mon collègue de venir et de rester discret. On va faire l'opération maintenant pour extraire les morceaux d'os coincer. Ok?"

"Euh! Moi, mais ça n'aurait pas du être à moi de répondre mais à lui !"Fit en rigolant Harry qui savait très bien pourquoi son amie lui posait cette question.

"Bon je peux travailler maintenant? C'est que je suis très occupée moi"s'exclama une voix avec un fort accent italien. Son propriétaire ou plutôt sa propriétaire entra dans la chambre. Si Harry n'était pas gay et amoureux, il serait tombé sous son charme de suite. La peau dorée, cheveux mordorés et les corps parfaitement doser. Et à priori un caractère de feu.

"Harry, je te présente Héléna, on a fait une partie de nos étude ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que Madame décide que la médicomagie d'urgence n'était pas assez bien valorisante et moins bien payée..."

"Je dirais plutôt que les mecs son beaucoup plus beau et facile en chirurgie magique que dans ta filière" Rectifia-t-elle. "Bon allez au boulot! Tu vas voir mon mignon, je vais te soigner en un clic d'œil."

Le brun resserra ses bras autour de son blond, pour le protéger de la brune qui recula en levant les mains. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et rirent en voyant le caractère possessif du Héros de la Guerre.

Harry fut, gentiment, prié de les laisser seul et d'aller voir les autres en bas.

Une fois en bas, il trouva Blaise et Ron discutant à voix basse et rirant, mais lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence le silence fut le mot d'ordre.

"Allez, je sens que cela vous tente. Posez votre question"Soupira-t-il.

"Alors avec notre blond?" Demanda Ron. "Vous vous êtes dévoilés?"

"On n'a mit deux ou trois choses au clair... Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Neville."Répondit-il sombrement.

"Et...Il n'as rien dit sur moi?"Le questionna Blaise.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, voyant presque son angoisse l'entourer. Il avait peur que son meilleur ami ne veulent plus de lui et ça il le comprenait.

"Non, il n'a pas beaucoup parler...Il a surtout pleurer. Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu avoir vécut pendant toutes ses années?"Chuchota-t-il.

"Moi, ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est cette histoire avec Neville. Pas que le fait qu'il soit passé du mauvais côté mais que des mangemorts lui obéissent. Et puis j'ai trouvé qu'il était mort beaucoup trop facilement? Et puis, ce que tu m'as raconté ne correspond pas tout à fait à Neville. Il y a bien une chose qui le qualifie depuis qu'il est auror, c'est bien qu'il ne prend pas de risque sans qu'il soit sûr de battre son adversaire..."Dit Ron

"C'est vraie que cela me turlupine beaucoup..."

"Hum..."

"Harry? On a fini, tu peux monter..."Lui cria de l'étage Hermione.

* * *

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans un manoir sombre :

"Bon, je crois que le plan à fonctionner."Signala une voix masculine.

"Non pas beaucoup, je trouve!"Répliqua un brun, assez énervé.

"Ce n'est juste qu'un détail...malencontreux. Mais, la situation est toujours à notre avantage."

"Ah bon je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi!!"

"De tout façon tu n'es pas là pour réfléchir à cela, non? Neville"Intima la voix glaciale.

Neville s'assit face à l'autre homme et fit apparaître un verre d'alcool. Cet homme, l'avait abordé, il y avait quelque années. Au début leur alliance, n'était qu'un échange de bons procédés, puis petit à petit il avait adhéré à son organisation. Il voulait mettre en place sa vengeance et cette organisation si prêtait bien. Ce qu'il avait raconté à Draco était vrai, mais une autre frustration était venue s'ajouter à celle-là, Harry Potter. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait croire à son blond, il était au courant de cet amour inexplicable, de son point de vue, de Draco pour Harry et l'inverse. Et petit à petit, il avait vu tout ce qu'avait le Survivant et pas lui, il était lentement entré en compétition avec lui. Il le haïssait pour ne pas savoir la chance qu'il avait d'avoir le cœur si pur du Serpentard.

Il brisa le verre dans sa main. Il le voulait mais pour cela il devait éliminer deux personne: Harry et surtout Éléanor.

"Je vois que tu en as déjà marre de moi! Et si tu demandais à ton mignon secrétaire d'appliquer sa partie du plan?"

"Avec grand plaisir..."Répondit Nevile en allant appeler son assistant.

"Je vais enfin avoir la puissance...et dirigeait le monde. Harry, mon cher profite de tes derniers instants" Dit l'homme en porta un toast dans le vide et rie. Le Survivant ne savait ce qui l'attendait, mais lui si, et pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le feu de la cheminée commença à changer de couleur, signalant l'arrivée d'une personne. D'un coup de baguette, il autorisa la personne à accéder.

"Bonjours Severus. Comment vas-tu? Votre plan c'est bien passer? Comment va-t-il?" Demanda l'homme.

"Bien, tous c'est bien passer comme prévu à deux ou trois choses près...comme...On a découvert que le kidnappeur n'était d'autre que Londubat...Bon, je dois vous laisser, Remus m'attends. Au revoir" Fit Severus qui n'avait aucun idée de la véritable personnalité de son interlocuteur.

"Bonne soirée mon cher!"

L'ancien espion partit, le sourire qui avait été plaqué sur les lèvres de l'homme disparut. Il comprenait Neville, vivement que tout soit fini, il détestait sourire, vraiment.

"C'est bon, dès demain, la nouvelle sera dans tout les journaux"

"C'est parfait. Tu as effacer toutes les preuves au manoir et pour cette conversation..."

"Oui. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire débutant."

* * *

Coucou, je suis de retour pour vous jouez de mauvais tour...Ahah!!! Bon assez plaisantez, un nouveaux chapitre pour lequel j'ai eu un peu de mal (l e syndrome de comment faire évoluer l'histoire) mais tout va bien pour tout vous dire je pense savoir comment vont évoluer tout les choses pendant disons quelque chapitre =) En attendant je veux tout savoir =) Aimé? Horrible? Trop court? Trop long?....Et même vos vacance et touut ti plein de chose =)

Ah oui j'aimerais bien savoir si vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être ce mystérieux personnage? J'ai hate de lire vos propostion =) Un petit plus je viens de finir le prochain chapitre encore plus long que celui-ci, et je vais commencer le prochain ce soir =)

Grosse sbiss et à tout de suite dans vos reviews enfin j'espère =) et encore merci à Kaitas qui sait si bien corrigé mes petite erreurs et qui me remet dans le droit chemin voilà =)

Je viens de remarquer que c'était mon dixième chapitre je suis contente je ne pensais pas que cette histoire irait aussi loin donc Merci à tous ceux qui me review et qui me premette de continuer à écrire.

MERCI


	12. Impuissance

_Chapitre 11:_

_Impuissant_

* * *

Bonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous faire plaisir =). Je voulais aussi mettre au point une petite chose, dans le chapitre précedent -que je viens de modifier- la dernière partie avec Severus à poser quelque problème (Merci à Zassou) alors j'ai réparer l'erreur: Severus ne complote pas contre Draco et Cie, il ne connait pas la double identité de l'autre. Pour lui c'est un allié. Bon je ne vais pas trop vous embêter, mais je veux juste vous demander de me le dire si il y a des passages floue ou des phrases trop longue, parce que pour moi l'écriture de ces fics est aussi là pour m'aider à corriger mes gros problème de français..Voilà Merci pour vos review qui me font toujours très plaisir et Merci de me lire =) Sans oublier ma précieuse bêta Kaitas =)

Originel =)

* * *

**Résumé**

_"C'est bon, dès demain, la nouvelle sera dans tout les journaux"(Néville)_

_"C'est parfait. Tu as effacer toutes les preuves au manoir et pour cette conversation..."(homme inconnu)_

_"Oui. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire débutant."(Neville)_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry monta les escaliers et croisa Éléanor au milieu du couloir, hésitante. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et prit sa petite main dans la sienne, il sentit que quelque chose se passait. Il se sentait responsable de cette enfant dont il savait peu de chose. D'un regard, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui était entrouverte.

"Papa?...Tu vas bien?"L'appela-t-elle.

Draco se retourna vers l'entrée et eu un choque. Devant lui, il y avait sa fille et son amour main dans la main, tout deux inquiet de sa santé, mais cette image était une image d'espoir pour lui. Lui donnant l'espoir qu'un jour il aurait le courage de tout dire à Harry et que celui-ci l'accepte. Il ouvrit ses bras et d'un coup de main de Harry, la brunette sauta sur lui le serrant fort contre elle.

"Oh! Papa, j'aie eu si peur pour toi!! Tu ne me fais plus de telle frayeur!"

"Oui, ma chérie... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Vraiment désolé."Lui murmura-t-il. Il avait eu peur qu'elle lui en veuille."Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau pendant que je n'étais pas là?"

"Oh pleine de chose... Ah oui de la part de Maria..."Dit-il en lui donnant une claque sur la tête, faisant rigoler la victime de ce coup."Et puis je m'amuse bien avec Ronny, tonton Severus et Tonton Blaise. Ils sont drôles et très gentils. Oh! et puis il faut que tu parles à Blaise parce qu'il s'en veut...beaucoup, d'avoir cru pendant des années que tu étais un mangemort...Et aussi Tonton Sev qui lui pense avoir mal jouer son rôle et que c'est de sa faute tout ce qui t'arrive..."

"Ok! Ok! Doucement, en gros il faut leurs dire que je les aimes et que ce qui compte c'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour me sortir de là ? Ça ira comme ça?"

"Oui!!"Cria Éléanor en l'embrasant sur la joue."Je vais finir de jouer avec eux, puis je te les envoies d'accord?"

"Ça me va très bien"Sourit Draco

"Toi, tu ne fais pas de bobo à mon papa et tu soignes son coeur!"Intima-t-elle à Harry qui rigola à n'en plus finir de cette réplique.

"Ta fille me surprend de plus en plus. Comment fait-elle pour tout savoir?"

"Je ne sais pas, elle a toujours été comme ça....Hum? Harry?...euh? Tu ne m'as pas répond tout à l'heure..."Demanda en rougissant Draco, qui se souvenais bien de son réconfort.

"Ah!...Euh!....oui...Et bien...comment dire...Je t'aime"

Draco qui riait du bredouillement du Survivant, s'étouffa. Et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux vert de son vis-à-vis. Le gris et le vert qui c'étaient battus pendant des années, maintenant fusionnaient cherchant à comprendre l'autre par le seul regard. Draco y voyait tout l'amour naissant, toute la tendresse, toute la peur du brun. Et tout ne tendaient que vers lui, et lui seul.

Harry regarda et vit de multiples sentiments passer dans les deux orages, de la surprise, du bonheur, de la joie, puis du doute, de la tristesse et pour finir de la peur. Il se demanda ce que cela voulait dire, ça devait avoir un rapport avec son passé. Mais malgré toute sa curiosité, il ne le connaîtrait peut-être pas avant un bon moment.

Il s'approcha du blond et le serra contre lui.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, quelque soit ton passé, je t'aime envers et contre tout...Tu me diras tout quand tu seras près. Allez je te laisses profiter de ta famille un peu..."

"...Harry, tu fais... partie de la famille..."

"Merci..."Il l'embrassa sur le front et partie sans entendre la suite de la phrase.

"...Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer..."

Draco passa toute l'après-midi avec Blaise et Severus. Blaise raconta tous ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il était partit, tous les potins sur les femmes qui avaient essayer de draguer le mec le plus gay de la Terre: Harry Potter. Cela fit du bien de rire, de parler de choses simples et de choses magiques avec d'autres personnes que Éléanor et Alberforth, le peu de fois où il se décidait à venir. À la fin de l'après-midi, la bande était réunie dans sa chambre, Draco leur montrait des images de l'enfance de Éléanor, évitant soigneusement les moments douloureux. Parfois, c'était sa fille qui prenait de ses souvenirs, leur montrant tous ses plans de bataille pour faire capituler son père, ou pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, chose qu'il détestait.

"Bon, je n'aime pas jouer la rabat-joie mais il est encore en convalescence. Donc il doit dormir maintenant!"Les pria gentiment la jeune Médicomage."Allez! Houste! Du balai! Je dois l'examiner. Non, Blaise je te vois venir, tu le verras demain."

Le blond rigolas en voyant la brune pousser une à une les personnes récalcitrantes et l'autre brune, elle le poussait à la désobéissance pour rire.

"Ah! Pire que des gosses, je te jure, ils sont encore moins tenable qu'à l'époque de Poudelard." Dit-elle en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures."C'est bon, si tu sens encore quelques élancements, ils devrait disparaître bientôt, ok ?!"

"D'accord...Et merci pour tout...Hermione."

"De rien, Draco...Hum.»Hermione hésitait, à lui en parlait et ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

"Pose ta question"L'incita le blond devant son air indécis.

"Quel âge a ta fille? Sept, huit ans? Cela correspond au moment où...tu as disparu...non plutôt quelque mois après...Qui était le second parent?"Demanda-t-elle, doucement pour lui laisser le choix.

"....Euh!...C'est compliqué......Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup...."Murmura Draco plus qu'il ne parla.

"Je sais ce qu'on t'a fait...enfin ce qu'on a testé sur toi....Mais je ne connais pas l'identité du second parent..."

"Ah..."Fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, elle allait le prendre pour un monstre...une chose dégoûtante, comment cela pouvait-il être autre, vu que c'était ce qu'il ressentait depuis des années face à son reflet dans le miroir.

Hermione due sentir le tourment qui le prenait car elle posa une main rassurant sur son épaule et lui dit:

"Ne te fait pas de soucis. C'était juste pour te dire que si tu voulais parler à quelqu'un de _ça_ et bien je suis là, à toute heure...Une vraie tombe."

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire qui eut un autre sourire comme réponse. À ce moment là, elle le trouva très beau et se dit qu'il était dommage qu'il soit gay pour la gente féminine.

Lui passa un partie de la soirée à ruminer ce qu'elle avait dit, ce secret lui pesait sur la conscience, il se sentait coupable de ce qui c'était passé...Mais bien vite la fatigue eut raison de lui, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, il sentit le lit s'affaissait sous le petit poids de sa fille qui venait se lover à son papa.

"Bonne nuit"

"Nuit, papa"

Le lendemain, Tout le monde déjeunait tranquillement, si on pouvait dire cela au Terrier. La plupart riaient de Ron, celui-ci avait la tâche ardue de faire manger la petite, qui l'avait soigneusement désignée et qui passait son temps à se sauver dans les bras de Cousin Bill qui lui avait l'insigne honneur de la protéger. Après quelques minutes de ce manège les autres essayèrent de porter leur aide à l'auror, mais Éléanor refusait toujours de manger, protestant que c'était trop chaud, trop froid, trop ceci, trop cela...

"J'abandonne, elle est trop horrible! Tu as gagné! Une vraie petite Malfoy encore plus tyrannique que son père..."

"Je te remercie pour le compliment. Maintenant veux-tu bien venir ici Éléanor."Fit le blond qui venait juste de descendre de sa chambre.

"Tu es sûr que tu peux te lever, tu n'as pas mal?..."Se lança Hermione mais avant qu'elle puisse continuer, Draco la coupa.

"Je te l'accorde, j'ai encore des élancements mais je n'en peux plus de rester allongé dans un lit."

"Papounet d'amour!!!"Cria la brune en se jetant dans ses bras.

Draco la rattrapant au vol la serrant contre lui avant de s'asseoir, la gardant sur ses genoux. Là, la petite ne se faisant pas prier, et commença à manger toute seule pendant que son père lui démêler les cheveux.

"J'y crois pas!! Pourquoi?"Demanda désespérément Ron.

"Mon pauvre aussi douer avec les enfant qu'avec les femmes, heureusement que tu es tombé amoureux de Hermoine sinon tu étais mal barré..."Le consola Bill."Bon allez, il faut que j'aille travailler, à ce soir!"

Lorsqu'il sortit, un hibou entra dans la cuisine portant la Gazette du jour, qui resta sur le bord de la table sans que personne ne sans n'occupe. Après que la fillette eut fini de manger, Draco commença à déjeuner, enfin plutôt à légèrement grignoter, son estomac n'avait plus l'habitude de cela. Harry lui admirait le profile gracieux et les moindres mouvements du blond. Ceux-ci se gravaient dans la pupille du brun surtout les lèvres pales. Harry ne le quitta des yeux que quand il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre de Hermione.

"Arrête de le fixer comme ça ! Tu risques de le faire fondre sur place..."

Pour éviter de se laisser tenter, il prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, le journal. Il se prit un second coup dans le ventre par Hermione.

"Quoi? Encore?"

"Tu tiens le journal à l'envers...juste comme ça..."

Harry grogna dans sa barbe invisible, puis tourna le journal sous le regard amusé de toute la tablée. Il décida de se concentrer sur l'objet, quand Hermione poussa un cri et le lui arracha des mains.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?!"Demanda méchamment Harry.

"Tu n'as pas lu la couverture, regardez!"Cria-t-elle en étalant la première page.

On pouvait y lire ceci:

_**Le retour du bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui!**_

_Une vague de panique a pris hier le bureau des Aurors. Il semblerait que le tristement célèbre Draco Malfoy soit réapparu après des neuf années sans avoir donné aucun signe de vie._

_À la fin de la journée d'hier, une personne souhaitant gardé son identité secrète a fit part de bien triste nouvelle. Il semblerait que le Mangemort le plus recherché de la planète ait réussit un coup de maître, en soumettant grâce à un sort ou à une potion le plus grand sorcier à ce jour : Harry Potter (c.f. p.12) et la famille de son meilleur ami l'Auror Ronald Weasley. Pour des raisons encore mystérieuses, il aurait poussé les deux hommes ainsi que d'autres malheureuses victimes à tuer le chef du bureau des Aurors Monsieur Neville Londubat (c.f. p.15). De plus, il se pourrait qu'il est enlevé une jeune fille de sept ans, si vous avez la moindre information à ce sujet contactez le bureau de Aurors. Pour quelles raisons fait-il cela? Pourquoi est-il revenu? Nos sources au Ministère de la magie n'ont pas encore pu avoir plus d'informations. Mais il serait possible qu'une mission de récupération de nos Héros nationale (c.f. p.20) soit mise en place au moment où vous liriez cet article, bien sûr les meilleurs Aurors de notre époque, ont été mis sur l'affaire, ils sont des spécialistes sur les Mangemorts connaissant toutes leurs astuces et autres manigances (c.f. p.28). Espérons que cela permette de sauver Harry Potter ainsi que les personnes qui sont sous le contrôle malsain de ce tueur. _

_Nous vous demandons donc de faire très attention, lorsque vous sortirez de chez vous de toujours emporter votre baguette et de ne par faire de sortit non-accompagné tant que ce dangereux individu ne sera pas sous les verrous._

_Pour plus d'informations lisez notre édition spéciale de la page 10 à la page 30._

"ÉLÉANOR!!"Cria le blond lorsqu'il eut fini de lire l'article. Elle arriva en courant et lui dit:

"Papa!! Il y a plein de monsieur qui viennent de transplaner dans le jardin...Il ne te veulent pas du bien! papa!!"Gémit-elle.

"Ma puce écoute moi, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur ce que tu devais faire si quelque chose comme cela ce passait? Oui?"Demanda-t-il. La petite lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. "Et bien, on va faire exactement ça, d'accord?"

"Non, je veux pas être toute seule! Je veux pas te laisser! Non!!"Pleura-t-elle."Je veux t'aider!"

"Tu sais que pour m'aider, il faut juste que tu sois en sécurité..."

"Mais je veux pas être toute seule!!! Je veux papa!!"

Draco la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Les autres regardaient la scène, ils avaient tous oubliés, à cause de sa grande maturité, ce qu'était être enfant et que tout cela était mauvais pour elle. À son age, il était normal de ne pas vouloir être seul et de faire des caprices.

"Si tu veux je peux venir avec toi si ton père, me dit où c'est..."Proposa Ron."Et puis Hermione viendra aussi. D'accord, elle cuisine super! bien...On pourra apprendre tout les deux à faire la cuisiner hein qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

"Snif...Tu veux bien?...Et tu joueras avec moi?...."Demanda avec un air boudeur la petite déjà très intéressée par la proposition du roux. Elle l'aimait bien, il faisait toujours des têtes bizarre quant elle parlait.

"Oui"Promit-il.

"Et on feras la cuisine... Promis... mais sans magie... sinon c'est pas drôle"

Ron grimaça, il n'était vraiment pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée. Sa femme lui répétait toujours qu'avec la magie il était maladroit, mais sans il était une catastrophe.

"Euh....Bon c'est d'accord mais te plaint pas s'il t'arrive malheur..."Finit-il en voyant le regard de chien battu de la petite qui lui sauta dans les bras heureuses pour le moment. "Bon on va où?"

"Je ne sais pas"Répondit honnêtement Draco."Le collier qu'elle a autour du cou va vous emmener dans un endroit choisit au hasard... Et ne fais pas cette tête, vous serez sur la terre ferme, ainsi que toutes les deux semaines vous serez envoyé autre part et cela pendant quelque temps avant que le portauloin ne marche plus."Expliqua-t-il.

"Tu as vraiment pensé à tout..."Remarqua Ron.

"Disons que j'ai eu un bon entraînement c'est dernier temps...Et puis la sécurité de ma fille est tout ce qui compte pour moi..."

Harry s'approcha de lui voulant le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer mais hésita se souvenant de sa réaction la veille, mais il lui permit, à sa grande surprise, par un mouvement de prendre sa main. Il la serra puis la relâcha, il n'avait pas tout leur temps puis qu'il semblerait que les Aurors soit déjà là, pour les "sauver".

En deux coups de baguette, Draco et Hermione avait préparé tous les bagages sans oublier la nourriture. Ron prit deux ou trois potions que le Maître des potions lui donna en cas de problèmes, puis ils partirent vers une destination totalement inconnue. Dans la maison, il ne restait que Blaise, Rogue, Harry et Draco, le reste de la famille Weasley n'étant heureusement pas là, soit parce qu'ils travaillaient, soit parce qu'ils étaient partis faire des courses.

Le blond regarda ceux qui formaient sa famille construire un plan pour leur faire comprendre rapidement l'innocence du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci connaissait mieux les Aurors et leurs méthodes -pour les avoirs subites ces dernières années en plus des mangemort ainsi que lors de l'emprisonnement de son père- pour savoir que leur mission devait plus ressembler à "tirer puis poser les questions".

Discrètement, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine qui menait sur le jardin, avec un peu de chance, ils n'aurait pas trop de raison de le torturer, plus il opposerait de résistance plus il avait de chance de mourir, dans disons d'atroces souffrances, mais sûrement moins que si cela avait été des sujets de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il avait la main sur la poignée, sur le point de sortir, quand une main halée le retient, l'arracha et l'éloigna de cette porte. Il se retourna contre le torse qui le maintenait, croisant un regard vert. Il tendit sa main et la posa sur la joue du brun. Perdu. Ils l'étaient tout les deux. En résistant au tremblement de son corps et à son envie de se serrer contre le corps chaud, en totale contradiction avec ses instincts profonds qui lui dictaient de fuir. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son regard toujours encrer dans les yeux interrogatifs de l'autre, puis s'en rapprocha millimètre par millimètre. Le brun n'osait pas bouger de peur de le faire fuir, il était prêt à accepter ce que pouvait bien lui donner son aimé. Celui-ci fut touché par cette réaction qui lui laissait le choix de partir ou de rester. Alors il remplit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres purpurines.

Ce fut d'abord un tendre touché entre des lèvre légèrement glacées et des lèvres chaudes qui glissaient lentement l'une sur l'autre. Puis Draco rompit le baiser, les joues rougies, puis les recolla contre ses consœurs, essoufflé ils rompirent ensemble le baiser. Draco mit un doigt sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler et dit:

"Écoute moi. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous soit blessés, vous êtes ma famille et je savais que je ne pourrais pas survivre bien longtemps en étant recherché par les deux camps. Je voulais juste vivre pour voir ma fille grandir et apprendre à vivre, et te revoir. Vous m'avez offert les deux plus beau jour de ma vie, surtout toi...Si je me rends, il vous laisserons tranquille. S'il vous plait ne vous défendez pas et surtout ne me défendez pas cela pourrait faire empirer les choses...Et puis au cas ou il m'arriverait quelque chose...Éléanor, Éléanor est..."

Draco fut interrompue par une explosion, qui fit éclater les vitres et les portes de la maison, Draco traîné par son brun, avait rejoint les deux autres.

"Nous sommes là pour vous aider! Aucun mal ne vous sera fait! Mais laissez sortir les otages!" Crièrent les Aurors.

"Tient, ils préviennent avant d'attaquer? Bizarre se ne sont pas vraiment leurs manières..."Pensa amèrement le blond."Lâche moi"Ordonna-t-il à Harry qui le maintenait contre lui.

"Non! Je te laisserais pas!"

"Arrêtez, tous ce que vous allez y gagner c'est d'être enfermé!! Si je me rends sans faire d'histoire tout ce passera bien, non? Vous serez dehors pour m'aider."Proposa-t-il doucement à Harry et au deux autres.

"C'est notre dernier avertissement! Rendez-vous! Ou on sera obligé d'entrer de force!"Menacèrent les hommes.

"Non! On ne te laissera pas et puis il y aura toujours quelqu'un même si on est prit...par exemple..."Intervint Blaise qui sentait que Harry se laissait faire par les beaux yeux de son ami.

"Albus Dumbledore"Finit le maître des Potions.

Malheureusement Draco n'eut plus le temps d'essayer de les convaincre que les hommes des forces spéciales entrèrent dans la maison, lançant stupéfixe sur stupéfixe mais ils avaient à faire à des membres de l'Ordre qui avaient l'habitude et à Harry Potter. Il vit désespéré, ses amis se battre en désavantage, il recula prudemment pour qu'ils ne le remarque pas et se dirigea vers un des Aurors les mains levées en signes qu'il se rendait et ce à quoi il s'attendait se produit.

L'Auror l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux et l'envoya dans le mur le plus proche.

"Salo****! Tu vas arrêter le sort que tu leur à poser tout de suite!! Sinon je te jure de te faire beaucoup de mal et cela lentement..."

"Mais je ne leur est rien fait!"Protesta-t-il, le plus calmement possible, essayant d'oublier l'horrible rictus qui déformé le visage de l'auror, et qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. "Je suis innocent de tous ce dont on m'accuse depuis des années, et ils en ont les preuves..."

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, le poing s'abattre sur lui, ainsi que les autres coups. Puis l'homme le rattrapa par les cheveux et le tira juste qu'à l'endroit où ses collègues essayaient vainement de faire revenir à la raison les trois autres hommes. Il se sentit encore propulsé contre quelque chose, le sol à priori.

"DRACO!"Hurla son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci se redressa difficilement, affichant un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant pour ses poches. Il était entre les deux camps, et vulnérable. Il leur fit signe de baisser leurs baguettes, de se rendre pour son bien.

"...S'il vous plait pour moi..."Murmura-t-il.

Le supplice parvint à leurs oreilles, comprenant que tout ce qu'ils s'en retireraient, s'ils continuaient à se battre était de le blesser. Ainsi, ils se laissèrent prendre leurs baguettes.

"Ne le blessez pas sinon..."Dit menaçant le plus grand sorcier de l'Histoire.

Mais sa réplique n'aggrava que la situation de son blond plutôt que l'améliorer. Le chef l'attrapa et le jeta dehors comme on jette une ordure, tout en criant à son adresse:

"Con****! Tu as intérêt à non dire ce que tu leur as fait! Alors cela fait quoi d'être traiter comme de la mer** pour une fois ? De se mettre à la place de ses victimes? Combien de personnes t'ont suppliées de les épargner avant que tu les tortures, ou les tuent? Combien de fois as-tu martyrisé quelqu'un parce qu'il était de Sang-Mêlé? Et puis tu oses utiliser nos Héros pour te sauver? Tu ne connais pas la honte mais crois moi, tu vas la connaître! Tu pensais que parce que tu avais Harry Potter de ton coté tout allais être parfait? Mais tout le monde sait qu'il te hait! Pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir à Poudelard! Et puis qui voudrait d'un _mangemort_? Sal***"

Chaque question,affirmation était appuyée par un coup, martèlements impitoyables sur le corps allongé dans la boue.

"Cette mauviette c'est évanouie!"Rigola l'homme sous l'œil haineux de Harry qui ne pouvait rien faire, sa magie était pour l'instant bloquée par les menottes. Il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement de la communauté sur Draco. Il est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas et que la plus part lisait les inepties de la presse à sensation. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le brise encore plus que le jeune homme l'était pour des raisons obscures. Il voulut faire un pas vers celui qu'il aimait, déchirer de le voir là, à seulement deux mètre de lui, recouvert de boue. Il imagina sans beaucoup de problème les marques rouges qui allaient apparaître sur cette peau fragile. Son cœur se rebella à cette idée comment avait-il pu laisser faire cela ?! Il était totalement impuissant ! Impuissant, il détestait être comme cela. Impuissant. Il avait si mal, mais un espoir le prit ainsi que de la fierté en le voyant bouger.

Draco avait encore mal, pour changer. Il resta quelques instants, immobile pour être sur de tenir sur ses jambes, puis avec énormément de précaution, il se leva sous les yeux ébahis du commando. Il leur lança un regard farouche et plein de fierté. Un Malfoys reste fier quelque soit sa position, c'était à une ou deux exceptions prêtes, le seul principe potable dans toute son éducation.

Sans, un mots ils transplanèrent au bureau des Aurors.

* * *

Au bout du monde,

"Malfoys!!!!!!! Je te hais!!!!!!!"Cria le roux.

"Mais voyons Ronny, c'est mignon et assez féerique..."Remarqua Hermione.

"Féerique? Non, tout ce que je vois c'est que c'est froid, qu'il vente trop fort et... qu'on est perdu au milieux de nul part!!!"Hurla encore Ron.

"Hihi! Moi j'adore cet endroit!!"Fit par Éléanor."On va pouvoir faire des bonshommes de neige...mais c'est sur que si tu restes sans bouger aussi longtemps Ronny, on auras pas besoin d'en faire..."Rigola la petite qui s'amusait comme une folle à essayer d'attraper les flocon de neige.

"Tu sais ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça, et puis je suis sûre que l'on se trouve à proximité d'une ville."Le rassura la brune.

"Bien sûr, il aurait pas pu nous prévenir qu'on pouvait arriver dans des endroits comme celui-ci..."Cracha Ron.

"Oh! Mais moi je l'aime ce paysage, et puis le Russie c'est magnifique, tu verras..."

"Non, j'ai pas envie de voir..."

Autre part dans un endroit beaucoup plus chaud,

"Monsieur, ils sont été arrêtés ce matin sans aucun problème. Ils sont maintenant au poste des Aurors. Dois-je leur faire parvenir un message?"Demanda son domestique.

"Non, ils vont me demander mon aide tous seul..."répondit l'homme en noir.

"Euh, pas si sûr dans votre plan c'était pour la petite qu'ils allaient vous appeler. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il manque les deux époux et la petite justement ?"Fit Neville en entrant dans la pièce.

"Oui, mais ils auront tout de même besoin de moi. Soit patient."Intima l'homme.

_À suivre....Votre avis m'intéresse bien sur =)  
_


	13. un retour au calme avant la tempête

**Bonsoir, tout d'abord je voudrais remercier toute les personnes qui me laissent leur impression ça me touche, ensuite je voudrais m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Voilà, je suis maitenant en prépa depuis deux ans et j'avoue que j'ai peu de temps à moi mais j'essaye d'écrit le plus souvent possible, mais je ne veux pas publier un chapitre qui ne me plaît pas donc ça prend du temps...(un an (presque) c'est long mais pour moi si court...) De plus n'ayant pas réussit mes concours, j'ai eu une longue mauvaise période et les idées déprimant n'aident à l'écriture je n'ai pas publié le chapitre suivant qui était pourtant la. Et je repart pour une année supplémentaire, sachant que le rythme de parution n'allait pas s'améliorer j'ai beaucoup travaillé ce chapitre...j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je vais faire tout mon possible pour publier le plus souvent possible (donc pas tout les ans si possible ^^)**

En tout cas merci à ceux qui lisent toujours mon histoire, je pense qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin encore quelques chapitres ^^

Après ce blabla ennuyeux un petit récapitulatif :** rien ne m'appartient (dommage ^^), et cette fic est classée M donc attention il y a un petit passage un peu frivole vers la fin marqué par "Début ?/? Début" et "Fin ?/? Fin" âmes sensible il faut sauter ce passage peu nécessaire à l'histoire ^^. Le couple...Surprise ^^**

Ah ce chapitre n'a pas était corrigé, donc plein de fautes me connaissant...donc si vous en voyez dit le moi ^^

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12:

_Un retour au calme avant la tempête_

**Résumé:**

_Draco avait encore mal, pour changer. Il resta quelques instant immobile pour être sur de tenir sur ses jambes, puis avec énormément de précaution, il se leva sous les yeux ébahis du commando. Il leur lança un regard fier et plein de farouche. Un Malfoys reste fier quelque soit sa position, c'était à une ou deux exception prêt, le seul principe potable dans toutes son éducation._

_Sans, un mot ils transplanèrent au bureau des Aurors._

_

* * *

_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ministère, ils furent séparés. Harry et ses deux amis furent emmenés dans une salle bien aménagée et leurs menottes enlevés. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire ou dire quelque chose, la porte se referma.

« MERDE! » Cria Blaise. Envoya son poing dans le mur comment ils avaient pu les laisser prendre Draco. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas être doux avec lui. Des larmes de rages glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami, son frère mais il ne pouvait toujours pas le protéger.

Harry lui essayait vainement d'ouvrir la porte, puis il se retourna et murmura "Je suis désolé...". Il savait bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de sortir de cette pièce, car il l'avait lui même conçue et elle résistait à sa magie. Il regretta le jour où il avait eu cette idée.

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas s'il s'adressait à eux ou à Draco. Ils étaient dans le même état, fébrile, que lui. Ils savaient le blond faible en ce moment et puis il s'était passé quelque chose avec Neville qui l'avait profondément ébranlé.

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un Auror, qui leur tendit un miroir avant de partir tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le miroir était, en quelque sorte le téléphone portable des sorciers c'était la nouvelle technologie sorcière.

« On appelle qui? » Demanda Blaise."Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un qui puisse leurs assurer que nous sommes dans notre état normal..."

« Humm...Qui va nous croire?...Et qui soit suffisamment crédible? » Chercha Harry.

« Pas Remus, c'est mon compagnon. Pas Dumbledore, il n'a pas encore…toute sa tête. Pas les Weasley, trop attaché à Potter… » Énuméra Severus.

Les yeux de Blaise s'illuminèrent. « Je sais qui ont peut appeler!...Ginny! »

« C'est une Weasley » Fit remarquer le professeur de Potion.

« Oui, mais tout le monde sait qu'elle hait Harry à cause de leur rupture! Cela a fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines, mieux qu'_Amour, sorcellerie et danger_!...Au moins elle pourra assurer que nous sommes bien dans notre état normal... »

« Tu oublies deux choses importantes, de un elle peut voir la l'occasion de se venger de moi, de deux personnellement j'ai perdu contact depuis plusieurs mois et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut être... »

« Franchement quelle idée de lui dire comme cela que tu étais "peut-être gay ou bi" et que tu la voyais plus comme une sœur que comme une petite amie...Le jour où elle t'a demandé en mariage? » Grogna Blaise.

« Quoi, tu aurais préféré que je me marie avec elle, ou que je lui cache cela plus longtemps? » S'énerva Harry. On lui avait caché tellement de chose jusqu'à ce qu'il vainque Voldemort qu'il préférait être trop direct ou franc, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot.

« Non, tu aurais du mettre plus de tac, être plus doux, compréhensif… »

« En gros lui faire passer la pilule à la manière d'un Serpentard… »

« Franchement, oui. Ca t'aurait évité plein de soucis. Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis, monsieur le Sur-vi-vant… » Répliqua Blaise, d'un ton acerbe.

« Ah! Et quand elle voulait m'interner pensant que j'avais été ensorcelé, et que je me souvenais plus de mon amour inébranlable pour elle? J'aurais du dire oui, et la suivre dans sa folie? » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Euh...Oui » Répondit Blaise à moitié allongé par terre de rire. Il se souvenait bien de ce jour. Ils rentraient de mission, Harry ne savait pas comment allaient l'accueillir les Weasley et surtout si Ginny ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Sur la zone de transplanage du Ministère, les attendait plusieurs médecins et la rousse qui les avait convaincus de la maladie qui touchait son fiancé. Il avait fallu qu'Harry les foudroie du regard pour qu'ils comprennent et le laissent tranquille. C'était un merveilleux souvenir pour les collègues de Harry, mais pas pour lui si il en jugeait les terribles regards du Héros. Mais il ne broncha pas, il avait subit ceux de Draco, et de sa famille typiquement Serpentarde donc un demi-Serpentard ne lui faisait pas peur du tout, même si c'était le Sauveur.

« Bon, revenons s'en à la question principale.» Les rappela à l'ordre le plus âgé.

« Hum, je sais...Votre ancien camarade de chambre...comment il s'appelle déjà...Argh!...Maintenant il est langue-de-plomb...ou quelque chose comme cela... » Essaya de se rappeler durement Harry.

« Quelle magnifique mémoire, Ô grand maître de l'univers… » Fit ironiquement le métisse. « Il s'appelle Théodore Nott tu le croises tous les jours et oh! Tu as travaillé avec lui! »

« Bon, ça va j'ai du mal à retenir les prénoms... »

« Je... » Commença Blaise mais fut couper par la main de Severus qui en avait assez de leurs chamailleries plus que puérile. Il lança un regard au deux leur faisant comprendre que sa patience arrivait à bout.

« Bon on l'appelle? » Demanda-t-il aux deux autres. Et attendit, voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, pourquoi il ne téléphonait pas il précisa: « Je pourrais appeler si vous me donnez son numéros de poste. »

« Ah oui, pardon. C'est 26-1.» Répondit Blaise, confus.

Après un gros soupir, Severus composa le numéro et attendit. Puis quelqu'un décrocha. Après quelques paroles échangées, il raccrocha.

« Alors? »Demandèrent en concert les des autres détenus.

« Il arrive, en espérant qu'il ne prenne pas trop de temps, parce que je ne fais pas confiance à ses Aurors, et leurs méthodes vis-à-vis des mangemorts présumés ou non. » Severus se retient de leur dire qu'il avait prévenu, sur la bonne idée de Théodore, Dumbledore pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas les aider d'une quelconque manière. Il avait peur pour son filleul, il n'avait jamais eu peur pour sa propre vie, mais pour celle de ce dernier si cher à ses yeux.

C'était dans l'angoisse qu'ils attendirent tous d'être libérer, et de pouvoir sortir le blond de là.

* * *

Lorsque Draco vu qu'il était séparé des autres, il fut soulagé car cela voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas leurs faire subir le même sort qu'à lui. Et puis il n'aurait pas à supporter leurs regards lorsqu'il subira l' « interrogatoire » des Aurors il voulait préserver le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Maintenant, il était à leur merci. Il fut délicatement propulsé dans une cellule froide, humide et sans fenêtre. Le mobilier, lui, se limitait à une table qui tenait debout par il ne savait pas quelle magie, et une chaise en aussi bon état. Un bon gros stéréotype de pièce faite pour briser l'esprit d'un homme, malheureusement cela ne marchait pas sur lui…il avait eu de l'entrainement avec son père.

Il resserra ses bras contre lui pour garder un peu de chaleur que lui avait passée Harry, mais très vite le froid passa la maigre barrière de ses vêtements trempés par la boue. Il grelotait mais le pire restait à venir. Les bruit semblais être décupler dans cette salle austère qui avait du voir des centaines de suspects passer. Il entendait son cœur battre la mesure, ses muscles se contracter et se décontracter à chaque mouvement, le bois de la porte qui grinçait. Les mouvements derrière celle-ci le faisaient sursauter, il savait que tout cela n'était fait que pour le fragiliser, le rendre influençable grâce à la paranoïa qui habitait cette pièce mais il ne céderait pas, grâce à sa fierté seul vestige de son ancienne vie celle où il croyait que tout lui était dû, ou il pouvait être un parfait tyran sans que personne n'y trouve à redire, ou il pouvait se battre tout les jours contre son ennemis préféré. La nostalgie de cette époque si proche et si lointaine, le déprima…pendant toute ces années il n'y avait pas pensé, ou pas voulut y penser de peur de craquer, de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours ce petit garçon qui cherchait l'amour de ses parents, et qui avait des sentiments envers la mauvaise personne.

Mais il avait réussit à être fort jusque là, il pouvait encore tenir. Il n'était pas une princesse à sauver comme semblait le penser les trois hommes amenés avec lui.

Soudain, la porte claqua contre le mur de pierre et un auror, celui qui l'avait tabassé apparemment, entra d'un pas sur et volontaire. Il s'assit sur une chaise, bien plus confortable que celle de la pièce, qu'il avait fait apparaitre.

Draco voulut le défier, mais l'homme fit semblant de l'ignorer. Mais il voyait bien que cela n'était qu'une façade, vu ce qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'assit doucement sur la chaise, autant pour mettre à l'épreuve les nerfs de son geôlier que pour soulager ses blessures.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, il ne se posa rien, absolument rien. Draco comprenait très bien que l'autre essayait de l'angoisser pour mieux lui soutirer des informations qu'il n'avait pas. Il devait bien dire que cette méthode portait ses fruits, puisqu'il se sentait une boule se former dans son ventre, lui tordre doucement les entrailles dans une sensation horrible : il devait faire quelque chose, il le sentait, mais son corps était figé.

Soudain il prit la parole le faisant presque sursauter.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, voici les charges retenus contre vous: le port de la marque des Ténèbres, avoir porté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avoir pratiquée la Magie Noir, ainsi que torturer des innocents qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, avoir permit à Lucius Malfoy de s'évader de prison et maintenant pour avoir lancés des sorts s'apparentant à l'Impérium sur des Héros de Guerre dans le but d'échapper à des poursuites judiciaires. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense?"

Draco comprit que quoi qu'il puisse dire se serait sa parole contre l'opinion générale des gens sur les Malfoys. Sa seule option était d'espérer que Harry, Blaise et Severus l'innocente et même cela était compromis. Il soupira et répondit:

« Je suis innocent, mais cela ne vous intéresse surement peu…»

« Oui »

Au moins il était franc.

« En attendant le jugement, votre baguette resta ici, votre magie bridée, et un sort vous sera posé dans quelque minutes pour que vous soyez aveugle. Avez-vous une objection? » Demanda l'auror de façon acide.

« Oui, pourquoi m'appliquer un sort pour me rendre aveugle ? » les coutumes avaient tout de même changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait côtoyé la justice.

« Pour éviter la prises de potions quelconques qui pourrait affecter en votre faveur le procès, ou de participer à la production de potions dans le même but. »

« Ah… »

L'homme sortit de la pièce et tendit le document à son équipier.

« Il n'a rien regretté, un vrai tueur, un monstre… » Un dégout profond se faisait entendre dans ses paroles.

« Bah! C'est un Malfoy...c'est surement dans leurs gènes. Tel père, tel fils. »

« Ouais,...Mais je me faisais encore des illusions. Bon, vous pouvez entrez et poser le sort! » Dit-il au Médicomage présent.

Le fait de couper la vue d'un prisonnier le plongeait dans les méandres de sa conscience et on pouvait arriver à obtenir des aveux. Il avait mentit, car cette technique avait été interdite depuis des années à cause du nombre personne qui sombrait dans la folie d'où l'utilisation des Détraqueurs...

Draco sentit le médicomage brider ses pouvoirs, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang sous la douleur. C'était comme si on lui brûlait chaque terminaison nerveuse, chaque centimètre carrée de peau. Puis sans aucune douceur et aucun savoir-faire, sa vue lui fut enlevée. Il se retrouva dans un monde noir, comme la dernière fois sauf que là il était conscient et il ne voyait pas son corps.

Mentalement, il s'énerva contre ces hommes qui utilisaient des sorts aussi lâches contre des prisonniers dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Il s'énerva contre sa condition, de toujours subir les choix des autres ne lui laissait jamais la possibilité de choisir, mais aussi contre lui qui n'était pas assez fort pour faire un choix et d'être incapable de se défendre. Il aurait voulu être comme Harry qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit, assumait tous ses choix, et qui c'était toujours battus pour ses idées souvent envers et contre tout le monde.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et une voix se fit entendre.

« Suite à une demande exceptionnelle et du fait de votre importance vous serez gardé à Poudelard sous la surveillance du plus Grand magicien qui ne peut pas se retrouver sous votre contrôle. »

Sur cette déclaration, l'homme partit, laissant Draco ébranlé. Quelque chose n'allait pas, depuis quand les aurors laissaient un de leurs prisonniers partir sous la surveillance d'une autre personne? Et dans la loi, est-ce que cela même était permit? En même temps, Dumbledore devait avoir pas mal de relation, mais de là à pouvoir le prendre sous son ailes…c'était inimaginable, impossible. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il secoua la tête se disant qu'il se faisait sûrement des films. Et puis que pouvait-il bien lui arriver avec Dumbledore à ses côtés? Le plus grand gentil juste après Saint Potter…oui, il ne pouvait rien lui arrivait de grave.

* * *

De son côté Théodore Nott, monta à l'étage des enquiquineurs de service comme ils les appelaient au service des Langue-de-plomb. Il avait été étonné quand son ancien directeur de maison l'avait appelé et surtout ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais il avait une dette, car grâce à cet homme il avait échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus qu'un tournant, deux-trois petits éclaircissements et il pourra retourner à son travail.

Il traversa la salle d'attente des Aurors quand il vit au loin une chevelure blonde reconnaissable entre toutes : Draco Malfoys. Il se demanda si Dumbledore avait déjà fait quelque chose pour lui, malgré sa convalescence. Il se présenta à l'hôtesse d'accueil assura, aux aurors sous le véritasum que Harry, Blaise et Severus étaient dans leur état normal, puis repartit sans attendre son reste. Il y avait certaines personnes qui travaillaient.

* * *

Quelques temps avant,

Harry faisait les cents pas dans la salle, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu cette merveilleuse idée de salles sous protection si puissantes, parfois il se trouvait idiot. Il soupira, énervé contre lui-même et honteux. Honteux des méthodes de son bureau, comment lui le meilleur auror et superviseur avait-il pu manquer de tels comportements?

Il soupira de nouveau fatigué par tous ce qu'il avait subit ces denier temps. De un son meilleur ennemi n'était pas un salaud fini, de deux il était en danger et père, de trois il se retrouvait avec des sentiments forts pour celui-ci et qui ne semblait pas dater de la semaine dernière. Malgré ce qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenir, il lui restait tout de même un doute, pour lui on ne tombait pas ainsi amoureux et dans les bras l'un de l'autre il fallait du temps, apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprécier. D'accord, tout le monde pouvait avoir des passions, mais cela n'amené jamais à une histoire stable, mais à des coups de folies passager il ne pouvait, non ne voulait pas éprouver de tels sentiments pour un homme qu'il avait détesté les trois quart de sa vie, et qu'a priori il ne connaissait pas du tout…Surtout il s'en voulait de lui avoir dit _Je t'aime_ sur le coup de ses souvenirs, il ne voulait pas le faire espérer pour rien.

Pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait été de sortir de là au plus vite pour innocenter Draco. Après il pourra peut-être réfléchir à tout cela au calme...mais pour l'instant il devait chasser la sensation de ses douces lèvre contre les siennes. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le chef de la brigade qui les avait arrêtés.

« Je suis désolé pour le dérangement...Vous êtes libre... »

Il ne put malheureusement rien dire de plus. Blaise lui avait déjà collé son poing dans la figure avant de partir rapidement suivit de Severus. Le Héros nationale lui s'approcha de son collègue et lui dit d'une voix glaciale:

« Vous êtes la honte des Aurors. À votre place, je chercherais déjà un autre travail et je me ferais tout petit pendant au moins une centaines d'années si vous avez encore le courage de revenir, des sanctions sévères vont être prises face aux comportements déviant de certains agents. »

La menace sous-jacente fit trembler l'homme, qui se dit qu'aujourd'hui ne devait pas être sa journée.

Ils se rendirent au bureau principal où on leur apprit que Draco avait été exceptionnellement emmené à Poudelard pour plus de sécurité sous la garde d'Aurors confirmés et d'Albus Dumbledore. Bien sur toute visite avant le procès était interdite. Les deux aurors avaient été surpris par cette nouvelle, Severus leur expliqua l'idée de Théodore, et que cela éviterais un certains nombreux d'ennuis à son filleul.

« Bon, si il y a Dumbledore il ne risque rien » Soupira Blaise rassuré de savoir son ami proche de Dumbledore.

« Hum, maintenant il faut récupérer les preuves de son innocence...Ok? » Fit Harry de nouveau concentré sur l'enquête, d'ailleurs il avait l'impression de passé à côté de quelque chose d'important mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Pendant plusieurs longues semaines, ils regroupèrent toutes les informations pouvant jouer en faveur du blond et prouvant son innocence. Leur travail fut laborieux, mais petit à petit ils eurent un dossier en béton. D'ailleurs au fils de l'enquête, un grand nombre de négligence apparut aux yeux des deux Aurors ils se jurèrent que cela allait changer dès que le blond serait en sécurité, il allait faire changer la justice de ce pays ainsi que les mentalités des gens. C'était à causes de telles mentalités que des monstres comme Voldemort apparaissaient, et cela n'était même plus envisageable.

Ils apportèrent le dossier au Purgatoire pour que le procès de Draco soit annulé et les charges retenus contre lui soient enlevés, et qu'il ne puisse plus être jugé dessus. C'était une précaution non négligeable avec toutes les personnes ayant un différent avec la famille Malfoy travaillant dans les bureaux de la justice magique. Pendant tout la durée de l '«enquête », ils prenaient régulièrement des nouvelles de Draco qui se reposait à Poudelard, même si il était concentré sa fille qui était dieu sait où avec les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry.

* * *

Draco avait bien récupéré physiquement grâce aux soins prodigués par l'infirmière de l'école, et surtout grâce à la tranquillité que lui offrait Poudelard et la présence de Dumbledore entre ces murs. Mais il restait toujours un point noir au tableau, il avait peur pour sa fille à cause de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, pour _lui_ et pour la communauté Sorcière. Si jamais son secret venait à être découvert, il n'aurait rien pour la protéger, il était trop faible.

Comment en était-il arrivait là ? A cause de ses mauvais choix répétitif, ses actions qui avait toujours des conséquences plus désastreuses que prévu…contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire, il était loin d'être un fin stratège, il planifiait à moitié ou mal. Il rigola tout seul, franchement il était toujours ce petit garçon qui faisait le fort parce que papa était fort tout en se cachant dans les jupes de ses proches.

« C'est vraiment pathétique…je suis minable… » Il avait vraiment essayé d'être plus fort pour sa fille, c'est tout juste si il arrivait à faire semblant de tant en tant. Tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était d'avoir peur pour sa fille, et s'occuper d'elle mais il ne pourrait jamais la protéger autant que si elle _l'_avait eu dès son plus jeune âge.

« Puff ! »Il soupira et respira un bon coup, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait s'occuper le temps que Harry, Blaise et son parrain l'aide avec la justice après il récupérera sa fille et les quitterais le plus vite possible, il espérait que Granger ne comprendra pas ce que sa fille représenter.

* * *

Quelque part aux alentours de Saint-Pétersbourg,

« Ah ! Nan ! Nan ! Nan, nan, je veux pas » Criait une petite fille brune, en courant.

« Si rends la moi ! Maintenant ! Je ne rigole pas ! »

Un homme roux lui courait après essayant vainement de récupérer son écharpe subtilisée par la gamin quelques instants plutôt à moins d'un mètre d'eux une jeune femme, elle aussi brune, rigolais devant ce tableau.

« Nan ! Bouli en a plus besoins que toi ! S'il ne l'a pas comment Madame la lune va le reconnaître ? Hein ! »

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis mais un bonhomme de neige n'a pas besoin d'une écharpe moi si ! »

« Méchant ! » Répliqua Eleanor en lui tirant la langue. Ron répliqua aussi en tirant la langue, avant de recommencer à la poursuivre. Celle-ci sachant très bien qu'il courait plus vite que lui alla rapidement se cacher derrière Hermione.

« Ronald, tu peux bien lui laisser ? »

« Mais euh ! J'ais pas envie d'être malade surtout au profit d'un stupide bonhomme de neige prénommé Bouli ! »

« Allez s'il te plait, tu sais si tu es malade je vais devoir _bien_ m'occuper de toi…_ce soir_… »

« Bon d'accord, mais il a vraiment l'air stupide avec un nez rouge, un chapeau melon gris et l'écharpe rouge… »

« Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir… » Lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille. « Quand la petite sera couchée… »

Ron eut de frissons en sentant le souffle chaud de sa femme dans son dos, il se dit que finalement ce n'est pas si horrible que cela de faire un bonhomme de neige.

« Tonton Rond ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? T'es malade ? »

Ron s'étouffa à moitié avant de répondre sous les rires d'Hermione : « Euh…comment dire…tu..es trop…jeune pour comprendre. Et puis tu demanderas à ton père.» Termina le roux plutôt content de son explication.

« Papa, me manque…quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ? Il va bien papa ? »

« Tu sais ma chéris ton papa est bien entouré, donc tout ira bien. On devrait bientôt rentrer. »

* * *

Poudelard,…

Harry marchait au côté de ses amis, ce disant qu'enfin toute cette histoire était terminée. Draco avait été blanchit de tous soupçons. Le juge leurs avaient promis qu'il pourrait réintégrer la communauté sorcière sans aucun problème, il devait pour cela faire une annonce magique à toute la population pour « faire passer la pilule ».

Il passa sa main sur son visage, si seulement tout pouvait être aussi facile, il y aurait encore beaucoup de problèmes avant que l'aristocrate soit vraiment réintégré. Il soupira avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par un objet non identifié qui avait atterrit sur son dos.

« Aaaaaah ! Désolé vieux ! » S'excusa une voix dangereusement familière.

« Ron, si tu es tellement désolé…Veux-tu bien descendre de mon dos ! » Grogna le brun peu heureux de faire les frais de l'atterrissage de son ami.

« Ah ! Désolé ! »

« Hi ! Hi ! Il faut pas être méchant avec Tonton Rond, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'est pas doué…Hihi ! » Rigola la petite fillette brune en se cachant derrière Tonton Severus.

« Comment vous êtes rentré ? » Demanda Blaise à Hermione.

« Le portauloin a tout d'un coup brillé on l'a tous attrapés, et hop on est revenu…Il a dut estimer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger…. »

« Aaaahhh »

« Ronald veux-tu bien arrêter d'embêter Eleanor, elle ne t'a rien fait. » Soupira Hermione.

Le roux était entrain de courser la petite pour se venger du surnom qu'elle lui avait donné ''Rond''. Il trouvait celui-ci particulièrement horrible surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert ce que cela voulait dire en français. Il ne ressemblait pas à un rond, il était grand, musclé et bien proportionné, sauf ses tâches de rousseur mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il allait enfin attraper la petit quand il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son ancien professeur de potion qui le foudroyait du regard…et celui-ci faisait vraiment peur.

La petite fille lui tira la langue avant de demander : « On va voir papa ! Je veux voir papa ! MAINTENANT ! » Ordonna-t-elle en fixant Harry. Celui-ci se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi. Puis il se dit que sans ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noir jais, elle aurait beaucoup ressemblait à son père dans sa jeunesse. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien être la mère, il n'avait pas souvenir d'une fille en particulier chez les Serpentard ayant des yeux comme les siens. Il soupira pour la vingtième fois de la journée : « On n'y allait justement »

« Ok ! » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un magnifique sourire, avant de sauter dans ses bras et de s'accrocher à lui.

« Euh ?...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis fatiguée, donc tu me portes » Elle le regardait comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Il lui sourit et décida de la garder dans ses bras même si il ne comprenait vraiment pas les enfants.

Ils allèrent directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour savoir où se trouvait le père de la petite. Ils entrèrent et le trouvèrent assis devant son bureau entrain de les attendre à priori.

« Bonjour mes enfants, comment allez-vous ? Et qui est cette jolie jeune fille » Demanda-t-il en faisant le tour du bureau pour se rapprocher d'Eleanor.

Mais quand il voulut lui caresser les cheveux la petite eut un brusque mouvement de recul et essaya de sa cacher de lui. « Il fait peur…je veux…voir mon papa… » Sanglota-t-elle dans le cou d'Harry. Harry fut stupéfait par la réaction d'Eleanor, tous les enfants adoraient Dumbledore, il inspirait toujours confiance, mais elle devait être fatiguée.

« Je peux savoir où se trouve Malfoy ? »

« Oh ! Il doit être dans la bibliothèque, ou dans le parc. »

Harry sortit de la pièce et emmena la brune à son père laissant les autres discuter avec le vieux fou. Une fois dans le couloir principal, il sortit sa carte et murmura le mot de passe, et chercha rapidement Malfoy qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Il rangea la carte et partis en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Dis, personne ne m'enlèvera plus mon papa ? Tu nous protégeras ? »

« Euh…. » Harry ne voulait pas lui mentir, les prochaines années, si les Malfoys revenait dans la monde magique, seront dures. Et puis il ne pourrait pas vraiment les protéger, il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de son ancien ennemi. Ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes, puis il s'était revu et il avait éprouvé de drôle de sentiments incompatible avec la haine qu'il avait ressentis tout au long de ces années. Tant que ses sentiments seront flous, il risquait de se faire du mal, à lui et à Malf…Draco d'après ce qu'il avait vu celui-ci avait bien plus que ça dose et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. En même temps il voulait rester proche de Draco qu'il avait croisé, cette facette de la personnalité du blond qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et peut-être apprendre à le connaitre, tout en découvrant ses sentiments. De tout façon la seule chose qui était sur c'est qu'on ne passait pas aussi vite de la haine à l'amour surtout après plus de sept ans sans avoir eu de contact.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées en entendant un petit ronflement venant de ses bras, pendant sa réflexion la fille de Malfoy s'était endormi, surement fatigué par le long voyage qu'elle avait fait. D'ailleurs lui aussi se sentait fatigué par les dernières semaines assez riches en émotions. Il arriva à la bibliothèque, mais ne vit pas tout de suite le blond celui-ci c'était, lui aussi endormit. Harry voulut le réveiller, mais son attention fut attirée parle livre en dessous de celui : _Comment supprimer ou diminuer la magie d'un sorcier_. Il fronça des sourcils, c'était tout de même quelque chose d'horrible que de faire cela à un sorcier. Il réfléchit longtemps se demandant pourquoi il faisait des recherches dessus avant de brusquement se rappeler que les Aurors lui avaient bridé sa magie et l'avait rendu aveugle.

Il sourit, finalement Malfoy n'avait pas perdu espoir, et semblait allait mieux. Enfin il ira beaucoup mieux avec sa fille et quand il lui aura rendu toutes ses capacités.

« Malfoy ?...Hum Maloy ?...Draco ? Draco » L'appela le brun en le secouant doucement pour le réveiller. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas et ne voulant pas réveiller la petite en même temps il se rapprocha de son oreille et souffla : « Draco Lucuis Malfoy voulez-vous bien vous réveiller ! »

Draco crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler mais il avait travaillé toute la nuit et était épuisé. Dumbledore lui avait permit grâce à un sort de pouvoir entendre le contenu des livres, pour qu'il puisse s'occuper il cherchait un moyen de brider définitivement les pouvoir de sa fille, il était réaliste quelqu'un se poserait un jour les bonnes questions et découvrira le secret de la naissance d'Eleanor, et ça il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Personne ne devait savoir pour elle même _Lui_…malgré son caractère de gryffondors il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter, jamais, lui-même avait eu du mal…

Soudain, un souffle chaud lui caressa le cou réveillant son corps à des sensations jusqu'alors oubliée. Celui-ci appartenait à une voix profondément grave qui lui murmura _« Draco Lucuis Malfoy voulez-vous bien vous réveiller !_ ». Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une aura vert qui l'envoûta comme la première fois qu'il avait croisé des yeux de la même couleur et appartenant à cette même personne, mais maintenant cela ne lui faisait plus aucun bien. Il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait accepter ce que ce regard pouvait lui offrit si il se laissait aller. Il avait fauté, quand il l'avait embrassé c'était une erreur qui le ferait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à renfermer son cœur. Il avait bien vu l'incompréhension de son ancien ennemi, mais il avait vu autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir pendant un bref instant il y avait cru mais la réalité été plus dure, même si il ne s'était pas trompé les circonstances faisaient qu'il ne pourrait jamais vérifier…Parce que la seule chose dont il était sur c'est qu'il était long à la détente… Il se doutait aussi qu'Harry lui avait dit _ces mots_ sous le coup des souvenirs…mais entre savoir et pouvoir il y avait un fossé qu'Harry ne voulait pas encore franchir.

Il l'avait vu quand il l'avait embrassé…son cœur en sentait encore la douleur…mais elle allait disparaitre un jour il en était sur.

« Pot…Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ?...Elea… » Il ne put continuer, Harry avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et mit un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence avant de se souvenir que ce dernier était aveugle. Il rapprocha donc sa bouche du blond et lui murmura : « Chut, elle dort. Et comment tu sais que c'est…moi ? »

« Harry, même si on a bridé ma magie et aveuglé, je peux toujours _voir_ d'une certaine manière l'aura des gens, et tu as tout sauf une aura ordinaire…. »

« Ah »

« Je peux… » Demanda le blond en tendant les bras vers l'aura, un peu maladroitement.

« Ah… Oui » Harry sourit, voir le blond plus aussi parfait dans le moindre de ses geste et le sentiment fort d'amour qui rayonne à travers son visage quand il a prit sa fille dans ses bras, le rendait si humain…Harry soupira en se demandant si sa mère avait eu le même air que le Serpentard quand elle le prenait.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? »

« Pour rien…au fait comment tu fais pour lire et étant… »

« Aveugle ?...un sort de Dumbledore, il suffit que je passe mes doigts sur les lignes et elles apparaissent dans mon esprit »

« Ah »

« Papa ? PAPA ! Je suis contente… » Elle lui sauta au cou, le serrant très fort. « Tu ne me laisseras plus ? Même si j'aime beaucoup Tonton rond et Tata mione, personne ne fait comme toi ! Personne ! »

Draco sourit. « Je sais je suis tout à fait Unique… »

« Mais pas aussi parfait que moi ! » Répliqua la petite.

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait passer des jours à observer ces deux là.

« Papa ? Pourquoi tes yeux… »

« Oh, ce n'est rien, juste un petit sort…qui a mal tourné…mais le médecin va venir me soigner, n'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, le blond n'était pas au courant qu'il avait été innocenté, pour lui il était toujours sur le fil du rasoir.

« Oui, demain au plus tard. Il n'y a plus _aucun_ problème. »

Draco se sentit soulagé.

« Non, papa va pas attendre ! » La brune attrapa le visage de son père et ferma les yeux. Elle alla au cœur de sa magie et la libéra. Tout d'un coup ses mains se mirent à briller d'une lumière rouge, elle les passa devant les yeux opaques pour leur rendre leur couleur et la vue.

« Je...vois… » Cette constatation sembla totalement horrifier le blond.

« Votre fille est extrêmement puissante. » Fit une voix.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire, les amis de Potter, son parrain, Blaise et le Directeur de Poudelard avaient eux aussi tout vu. Le suel point positif c'est qu'il ne savait pas que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de son pouvoir, un pouvoir destructeur, et dangereux. Il resserra le corps endormis de sa fille contre lui. Harry s'approcha de lui, un air trop sérieux sur le visage.

« Malfoy » Son nom fut presque craché comme dans leur jeunesse, cela lui fit mal…même si il le savait « Pourrais tu expliquer ce qu'elle vient de faire et, par merlin comment ell… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva projeté contre un mur par magie. Draco le regardait les yeux rond, comment, son regard allant de ses mains à sa fille. Elle lui avait aussi rendu ses pouvoirs, il sentait de la magie pur traverser chacun de ses nerfs…c'était vivifiant…comme la première fois qu'il avait utilisé la magie.

Tout le monde était estomaqué par la démonstration d'Eleanor et de Draco mais peut de personne saisir toute l'importance de ceci. Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main et que ses intuitions étaient justes. Dumbledore aussi mais pas pour les même raisons. Harry lui était abasourdis, il n'avait rien vu venir, sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Mais il se rattrapa en réussissant, justement à rattraper Draco qui s'écroula sous le choc.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard,...

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Draco essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs mais rien n'allais comme il le souhaite. Il avait pensé que tout ce passerait normalement mais Dieu…s'il en avait un, en avait décidé autrement. Le lendemain de son évanouissement, il avait enchaîné catastrophe sur catastrophe : il avait transformé tout le nourriture en carotte lorsque Weasley c'était moqué de lui il avait fait disparaitre la bouche d'Hermione quand celle-ci commença à poser des questions embarrassant la Grande salle s'était transformé en parc enneigé pour le plus grand plaisir de sa fille, qui adorait les _sautes d'humeurs_ de sa magie quand Severus en avait eu marre de tous cela, ils avaient eut une disputes assez violente et ce dernier se retrouva affublé d'une robe de princesse jusqu'à ce qu'il lui présente ses excuses… Il n'y avait que Potter et Dumbledore qui n'en avait pas souffert.

« Je suis désolé Draco mais cela ne peut pas durer, ta magie est trop instable et tu ne te laisse pas approcher… » Soupira le maître des potions, enfin un peu seul avec son filleul.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, je voulais…mais ma magie elle non… »

« Tu sais, si Pom-Pom n'a pas pu t'approcher, ni qui que se soit qui voulait te soigner…c'est parce qu'intérieurement tu ne le voulais pas… »

« Harr…Potter a réussit finalement à me toucher pour éteindre ma magie » répliqua Draco.

Severus n'avait pas loupé le lapsus et comptait bien avoir quelques explications…en plus du reste. « Dis-moi, comment tu trouves _Harry _? »

Draco compris le sous-entendu mais… « Hum…Il s'est beaucoup arrangé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… »

« … »

« Oui, il a prit du muscle, à pas mal grandis…il a perdu les traits enfantins de son enfance, son visage y a gagné en maturité…Il a plus l'allure d'un homme digne de confiance, et prêt à tout pour les personnes qu'il aime… » Draco était rentré tout seul dans le piège, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher dès que le sujet tournait autour de _Lui_, de l'_homme qu'il aimait_… Il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour mettre un nom sur ses sentiments et à les accepter.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que mon filleul tombe amoureux du Survivant… »

« Tu dramatises…surtout que si j'ai bien compris tu sorts avec Remus Lupin…et que tes rapports avec le filleul de ce dernier se sont arrangé… »

« … »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ? »

« C'est juste que cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu sourire…en dehors des moments que tu passes avec ta fille… »

Draco qui souriait, le perdit. Comment lui dire qu'il n'arrivait plus à sourire, à rire de manière franche comme avant…que le Draco qu'il avait connu été mort quelque part dans le manoir de ses ancêtres, avec son innocence, sa foi…Et que sa seule raison de vivre était sa fille, sa si gentille Eleanor qui embaumait de joie sa vie, son semblant de vie…Comment exprimer par des mots toute les horreurs qu'il avait vu…et le plus souvent subit dans les cachots de son manoir. C'était ressortir trop de souvenir enfouit au plus profond de lui cachait à double tour pour que rien, ni personne ne découvre la vérité…car toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonne à entendre…et la vérité de sa vie n'était pas belle, ni douce…juste une horrible vérité. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout cela.

« Que représente Harry Potter pour toi ? Parle-moi… »

C'était la première fois que Draco entendait une intonation aussi suppliant dans la voix de son parrain, pendant quelques instants il hésita à tout lui dire mais il ne pouvait pas cela aurait comporté trop de risque pour lui et sa fille et il ne voulait pas voir le dégout ou la honte dans les yeux de celui-ci et surtout pas de la pitié…Il pouvait juste lui dire deux ou trois choses car il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans lâcher des informations.

« Dis on qu'à partir de ma cinquième année je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments vis-à-vis de mon ennemi étaient bizarre, il m'a fallut un an pour…mettre un nom dessus et un an pour l'accepter… »

« … »

« Maintenant j'essaye de les oublier… »

« Pourquoi tu as peur de souffrir ? Si c'est ça, c'est une excuse minable…j'ai fais comme toi avec Remus, il lui a fallut du temps pour me faire accepter de souffrir comme il dit –mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté… »

« Severus, si c'était si simple…mais j'ai d'autre raisons qui font que je ne peux pas me permettre de garder ces sentiments…je suis fatigué. » Il se leva et partit dans ses appartements, cette discutions avait rouverte des blessures en lui.

* * *

Severus transplana chez lui, profondément troublé par Draco. Ce demandant ce qui avait put lui arriver pour qu'il soit si défaitiste, si amer. Il soupira lui qui avait toujours voulut que son filleul ne devienne pas comme lui, s'était très mal partit.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand deux bras musclés l'enserreraient.

**_Début Slash Remus/Severus Début_**

« Bonjours… »

« Ah…Bon…Jours »Gémit Severus sous les assauts de la bouche de son mari. « Tu ais rentré…qu…and »

« A l'instant, quand j'ai appris que mon filleul avait sauvé de la…justice…ton…filleul…et puis…tu...me…manquais… » Répondit le loup en retournant brusquement le maitres des potions –et de ses nuits- pour continuer ses tortures dans le cou.

Severus recula doucement jusqu'à buter contre la table basse. « AAhh..c'est…moi…ou…mon…corps…qui..AAAhh » Le reste de sa phrase mourut quand son loup l'allongea sans ménagement sur là dite table.

« Hum…Là je ne sais plus il faut que je vérifie…Et tu as eu raison pour cette table elle est super pratique… » La réponse de Severus ne fut que des gémissements qui encouragerait Remus à continuer. Il défit rapidement tout le vêtement encombrant que portait son homme. Une fois qu'il fut nu, Remus l'admira, un corps fin pâle qui aurait cru à Poudelard que le brun deviendrait aussi beau…pas lui mais maintenant il profitait à outrage de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui.

« Tu comptes juste me regarder ou tu vas continuer ce que tu as commencé ? »Demanda acerbe Severus.

« Oh mais je vais continuer par contre s'est pas bien de me parler sur ce ton…ça a le don de…m'exciter… » Susurra-t-il.

Severus ne répondit pas mais son regard insolent, fit bien comprend à son amant que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Remus repris là où il s'était arrêté, suçant, mordant chaque morceau de peau avant de murmurer.

« J'ai envie de toi…Tout de suite… »

Severus comprenait, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu à causes des missions prenantes de son époux. « Moi aussi…mais tu as interêt à te faire pardonner… »

Remus sourit et acquiesça, son brun allait avoir mal demain, mais là il voulait marquer encore ce corps qui ondulait sournoisement sous lui. Il l'attrapa et le plaqua contre un mur. Et entreprit de préparer sommairement son époux. Celui-ci accroché à Remus, glissa sa main jusqu'à leurs pénis, et les masturba ensemble.

« Ne t'embête…pas…viens…VIENS ! » Gémit-il la peau en feu à causes des caresses, des suçons et des doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui. Il n'en fallut guère plus à Remus pour accéder à cettte demande. Il enleva ses doigts et s'enfonça d'un mouvement de rein, faisait gémir toujours plus fort l'homme entre ses bras. Il entrait et sortait de ce corps si chaud et accueillant, alternant la vitesse, mais la langue de Severus qui s'amusait dans son cou lui fit perdre conscience, et il augmenta la puissance de ses mouvements. D'un coup, alors qu'il venait, il frappa une unique fois la prostate de Severus qui jouit, en se cambrant outrageusement contre son époux. Ce dernier fit encore quelques mouvements dans cet antre qui se contractait et se décontractait autour de lui, avant de jouir à l'intérieur.

Ils glissèrent le long du mur, et attendirent de reprendre leur respiration avant de monter dans leur lit.

« Bonne nuit…Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi… »

**_FIN Slash Remus/Severus FIN_**

**_

* * *

_**

Draco marchait dans le couloir de Poudelard, refaisant sans s'en rendre compte sa ronde de préfet. Marcher ainsi, le calmait et le fatiguait suffisamment pour l'endormir. Depuis qu'il avait recouvert la vue et ses pouvoir, il faisait tout pour écourter les discutions ayant pour sujet sa fille. Il avait bien vu les rouages du cerveau de la Gryffondors se mettre en marche à ce moment là, mais elle avait été appelée d'urgence sur son lieu de travail. Maintenant les seuls à pouvoir découvrir son secret avant qu'il repart était Severus –trop concentré sur lui- et Dumbledore –mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir.

Soudain il rentra dans un mur, bizarrement mou…

« Bonsoir Mr Malfoy, vous profité vous aussi de cette merveilleuse nuit ? »

« Professeur !...Oui et non. Désolé de vous avoir percutez. »

« Ce n'est rien…Puis-je vous appeler Draco ? »

« Ah ! Euh ? Oui…je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » Répondit-il un peu surprit par la demande.

« Vous avez des yeux tout à fait magnifique, je trouve cela dommage que votre fille n'est pas hérité de cette caractéristique… »

Draco, regarda son ancien professeur ce demandant combiens de neurones il lui restait pour pouvoir lui faire de tel compliment.

« Je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu vous aider, ou laisser un indice qui aurait pu vous innocenter si quelque chose tournait mal… »

Draco sursauta intérieurement …pourtant pendant les quelques semaines passées avec lui, il savait que le vieux fou avait retrouvé la mémoire aidant grandement Harry, Blaise et son parrain…

« Oh mais ce n'est pas grave ! Le plus important c'est que ce soit maintenant fini… »

« Oui, c'est bien vrai.. »

« Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée, professeur »

« Bonne nuit Draco… »

* * *

Quelque part dans une salle noir,…

Neville fulminait, maintenant que tout le monde croyait que c'était fini, leur plan avancé plus vite que prévu. Mais il en avait marre de tourner en rond toute la sainte journée. _Il_ aurait pu agir quand _il_ voulait..pourquoi ne faisait-il toujours rien…

« Tu es bien stupide, si tu penses que je vais agir aussi vite qu'un Gryffondors… »Siffla-t-_il_. « Je me suis fait avoir suffisamment de fois pour savoir qu'il faut attendre le bon moment…il commence enfin à se douter de quelque chose…pour l'instant il faut que ses doutes augmentent après je n'aurais qu'à les cueillir…et je me vengerais enfin de cet insipide Harry Potter en utilisant sa chair et son sang…mais aussi son amour… »

Neville regarda l'homme celui-ci méritait bien son statut…

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà à bientôt j'espère et désolé pour le slash ce n'était surement pas à ce couple que vou pensiez mais je veux faire avancer les choses plus doucement peut être entre les deux protagonistes principaux

Bonne soirée

Originel

(=^-^=)


End file.
